Morts ou Vifs
by aPaulineR
Summary: Traduction de "Dead or Alive", par AdFinemAdInfinitum.  "Weasley, je suis mort." Ils se haïssent mutuellement, que se passera-t-il, si elle est son seul lien avec la vie?
1. Mort

**Auteur** : AdFinemAdInfinitum

**Titre** : Morts ou Vifs (« Dead or Alive »)

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Note** : J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je suis toute excitée à l'idée de traduire la meilleur fanfic que j'aie jamais lue !

* * *

**Chapitre 1** – Mort.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est une de ces rares journées où on se sent heureux, simplement d'être en vie. Le soleil joue avec les quelques nuages qui parsèment le ciel et le Chemin de Traverse est plein de vie, comme seul il peut l'être au début d'une nouvelle année scolaire.

Sorciers et sorcières marchent, flânent même, dans les rues, les sonnettes chantent comme des oiseaux en été et de temps en temps, un parent crie quelque chose comme « Non, Hugo, tu ne peux vraiment pas acheter des Leurres Explosifs pour la rentrée. Minerva ira très bien sans bombes qui se baladent dans son château ! »

Et quand je dis « un parent », je veux dire _le mien_, Ronald Weasley, qui est à ce moment-même en train de réprimander mon frère, qui a essayé de voler des articles de farces et attrapes du magasin d'oncle George. Ainsi s'envole ma belle journée tranquille.

Honnêtement, je dirais qu'elle a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Vingt minutes sans entendre mon père ou mon frère hurler de telle manière que toute la rue puisse les entendre, c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

« Hugo, ton père a raison. Va, rend ses produits à ton oncle et dis-lui qu'on règlera ça ensemble plus tard. », dit ma mère, son regard en direction du magasin d'oncle George. Hugo, surprenant ce regard, boude. Il est tellement gamin…

« Mais maman… » Il pleurniche, pour le bénéfice de toute la rue, encore une fois. Je me sens rougir jusqu'au cou devant les manières de ma famille.

« Non, Hugo, à moins que tu désires passer toute ta cinquième année avec ton vieux balai. » Ma mère met ses mains sur ses hanches. Les yeux de mon frère s'écarquillent, emplis de pure terreur.

« Eh ! 'Mione, c'est trop dur, ça ! », intervient mon père. Il récolte aussitôt un regard assassin.

« Rosie, on va acheter les livres de ton frère. Je suppose que tu préfères acheter les tiens toi-même, puisque tu es maintenant officiellement une septième année. » Comme j'aime ma mère ! J'hoche la tête avec délice, et prends un peu d'argent que me tend mon père.

Je ne m'étais pas encore éloignée de dix pas quand j'ai entendu une voix familière et haineuse.

« Eh bien, regardez qui voilà. » Quelqu'un derrière moi. Il me faut moins d'une seconde pour identifier ce quelqu'un comme étant l'infâme Scorpius Malfoy.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Malfoy ? », sifflé-je sans même me donner la peine de me tourner pour faire face à son Altesse. Je sais ce sur quoi je tomberai, de toute façon.

Une haute silhouette, juste un peu trop grande justement à mon goût. Un corps délicatement sculpté, ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : il passe tout son temps libre à jouer au Quidditch au lieu de faire quelque chose de productif. Un long cou pâle, ce qui le fait ressembler à un troll (ne me demandez pas pourquoi.) Des yeux gris… banal. Et, en dernier mais non des moindres, des cheveux blonds. A propos des cheveux blonds, je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher quelque chose à dénigrer, les blonds sont bêtes, tout le monde le sait.

L'un dans l'autre, c'est une vision répugnante que personne ne voudrait voir à moins d'être très curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble maintenant son dîner.

Notez: Si une de ces filles stupides et gloussantes qui prétendent être éduquées à Poudlard commencent à raconter « à quel point il est sexy » et « combien ses yeux sont charmeurs » et « combien elles pourraient mourir pour être tenues entre ses mains fortes », fermez juste les oreilles. C'est ce que je fais.

« En fait, non, je n'ai besoin de rien. J'ai juste entendu ta famille hurler depuis l'autre côté du pays, où j'étais, et j'ai pensé, et si je venais faire coucou ? » OK, première chose que je déteste à propos de Malfoy ? Il est tellement abrupt. Il est capable de dire exactement ce que je pense pour ensuite me le mettre juste devant les yeux pour voir à quel point je vais être emmerdée.

Je me tourne enfin vers lui. Nul besoin de dire que ce que je vois est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Avec en cadeau le petit sourire satisfait made in Malfoy. Génial.

« Eh bien au moins ma famille est là pour hurler. Pas comme la tienne. », lâché-je, utilisant cette petite information que j'ai extraite de mon cousin l'année dernière.

Voyez-vous, la dynastie Malfoy évite comme la peste les espaces publics fréquentés parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment aimés. Pour certaines raisons. Le visage de Malfoy devient de plus en plus pâle et il plisse les yeux. Bingo. J'ai touché le jackpot.

« La ferme, connasse. », s'exclame-t-il. Mais ses mots ne m'affectent plus du tout : après six ans d'infinis jurons et disputes des deux côtés, on s'habitue.

Je veux dire, en première année, quand il m'appelait « traître à son sang » ou « buisson sur pattes », ou même « troll crasseux », je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais personne ne peut pleurer _autant de larmes_. Après ça, j'ai commencé à riposter, « imbécile arrogant » et « triste excuse d'être humain égocentrique » étant mes insultes préférées.

« La ferme ? Si tu n'avais pas ouvert la bouche, Malfoy, je ne t'aurais même pas remarqué. », lui dis-je. Je sais à quel point ça l'énerve, d'être ignoré.

« Ouais, bien sûr Weasley. Continue à te raconter des histoires et peut-être un jour tu les croiras. » Dites donc, il est suicidaire, non ?

« Hé ! Malfoy, est-ce que je tiens un Sorcière Hebdo ? Est-ce que je polis mes ongles? Est-ce que je parle de rhinochirurgie ? », je lui demande sournoisement. Il semble hésiter entre rire et me jeter un sort.

« Tu t'es fait refaire le nez ? Je le trouve de traviole… » Ce petit commentaire lui vaut un regard noir et il se reprend rapidement. « Non. », dit-il finalement après avoir vérifié.

« Alors pourquoi aurais-je l'idée saugrenue de t'apprécier ? », crié-je, triomphante. Mission accomplie ! Ou pas… Je m'attendais à le voir furieux, cependant tout ce qu'il fait, c'est glousser un peu. OK… je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que si passe. Pourquoi n'est-il pas furieux ? Etrange.

« Joli coup, Weasley », c'est tout ce qu'il dit. Encore plus étrange… Ensuite, il lève la tête, un regard enjoué placardé dessus. Oh, non. « Je pense qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser tous les deux, cette année. » Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je rate, là? Je le regarde, interrogatrice, et il me sert son petit sourire narquois, ou alors il grimace, je ne suis pas sûre. Il s'éclaircit la voix et prend une voix formelle.

« C'est un très grand plaisir de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle. Scorpius Malfoy, Préfet-en-Chef de l'année. » Absolument pas question ! Non. Merlin, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'ai été une bonne personne, non ? Alors pourquoi te sens-tu oblige de me torturer comme ça? Pourquoi ?

« Tu plaisantes ! », je hurle. Je me sens dangereuse. J'espère qu'il le sent aussi.

« Et à en juger par ton regard terrifiant – non qu'ils ne soient pas toujours terrifiants – je suppose que tu es Préfète-en-Chef. » Affirmatif. Que McGonagall soit maudite pour ça. Je veux dire, comment a-t-elle pu être assez inconsciente pour nommer Malfoy Préfet-en-Chef ? hein ? Il est genre le plus sournois, le plus pompeux, le plus égocentrique imbécile que la Terre ait jamais portée !

C'est lui qui te voit dégoûtée, parce que tu as échoué à un examen, et s'avance pour annoncer qu'il a excellé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Weasley ? Un E ? Dommage. J'ai eu un O. » Je cite.

C'est lui qui réussit à ruiner jusqu'aux plus beaux jours de ta vie. Comme quand Carl Zabini t'invite à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il s'arrange pour que tu sois en retenue le samedi matin. Parce que quand même, tu étais _obligée_ de lui jeter un sort, il t'a appelée « Sang-de-Bourbe » !

C'est lui qui rit quand un Cognard te percute pendant un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Merde ! C'est lui l'idiot qui a lancé le Cognard sur ton chemin !

L'un dans l'autre, Malfoy, durant les six années passées, a été mon cauchemar personnel. Comment McGonagall a pu me faire ça ?

« Et alors ? Tu as un problème avec le fait que je sois Préfète-en-Chef ? » Il rit. C'est moi ou bien il s'amuse juste un peu trop ? Je serre les dents, me préparant pour un retour en force que lui seul peut faire.

« Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, qui refuserait de partager une salle commune avec toi ? » Eh bien, pareil de mon côté, espèce d'imbécile.

« Le sentiment est réciproque, Malfoy. Mais je suppose qu'au moins un des deux Préfets devait être responsable. » Il grogne et grimace. Je souris victorieusement.

« Ouais, je sais. McGonagall compte vraiment sur moi pour sauver la face. » Très drôle.

« Oh, ne me fais pas rire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle s'est forcée à te nommer Préfet-en-Chef. Quand il y a tellement de mecs sympa à qui elle aurait pu donner la place. » Il plisse les yeux à mon dernier commentaire, mais reprend rapidement contenance. Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être habituée à ce genre d'insultes.

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas sympa, Weasley, mais c'est sûr que je possède l'apparence et l'intelligence. Par contre, toi, tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre. Lire toute la journée parce que tu ne peux rien comprendre du premier coup. Emmerder les gens avec tes règles, parce que du fait que tu n'as pas de vie, personne ne devrait. Te considérer futée, parce que tu ne seras tout simplement jamais assez _jolie_. » Je sens un poids dans ma gorge, un nœud dans l'estomac. Je pensais que ses mots ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre.

J'avais tellement faux.

Et vous savez le pire ? C'est qu'il a raison, putain. Dans tout ce qu'il dit.

Comparée à lui, je suis plutôt stupide. J'ai en effet besoin d'étudier pour comprendre une théorie, pendant que lui l'apprend par cœur dès que le professeur l'énonce.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de vie et que j'essaye d'empêcher les gens de faire des choses idiotes. Je m'excuse moi-même en disant que je leur évite les problèmes, mais la vérité est je suppose, qu'en fait je suis un peu jalouse.

Pour finir, non, je ne possède pas son physique. Même pas un petit peu. Je suis plutôt banale. J'ai peut-être des cheveux roux, qui sont d'ordinaire considérés comme étant spéciaux, mais puisque la moitié de la population de Poudlard (c'est-à-dire nous, les Weasley), a la même couleur de cheveux, ça ne fait aucune différence. Je ne suis ni trop grande ni trop petite, ce qui doit être positif, mais je n'ai pas de courbes vraiment dessinées. J'ai les yeux bleus, d'un bleu océan et ennuyeux. Rien à voir avec les siens, gris, étrangement fascinants.

Par Merlin, Malfoy a raison. Je crains.

Mais attendez une minute ! Il n'a pas le droit de me le balancer en pleine figure comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis ni douée ni belle! C'est la faute de la nature.

Petit sourire satisfait. ENCORE !

Ensuite je dérape.

« Pourquoi tu ne sauterais pas tout simplement d'une falaise, Malfoy ? Le monde serait probablement un meilleur endroit sans toi ! » Je hurle à pleins poumons, sans faire attention aux heureux passants qui se sont arrêtés pour écouter notre dispute.

« Après toi. » C'est tout ce qu'il répond. Calme et serein. Oh, je déteste utiliser ces deux mots ! Il tourne les talons et sort de scène. Je le regarde marcher avec nonchalance vers une petite rue adjacente et disparaître au tournant.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas y croire : les mots de cet enfoiré sont en fait insidieusement plantés sous ma peau. Je me suis allongée vers onze heures, et maintenant il est trois heures. Devinez quoi ? Toujours réveillée. Ouais…

Maudit soit-il. Je laisse tomber. Je ne peux pas dormir, point. Je sors lentement de mon lit, quand une ombre étrange attire mon regard. Je me tourne pour regarder la fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Hé. Est-ce que j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte ? Non. Je me souviens très clairement penser que ce mois de septembre est très froid, et fermer la fenêtre avant d'aller me coucher. Mais le fait est que… la fenêtre est ouverte. Et – et on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Par Merlin !

« PUTAIN ! Malfoy! Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre ? » Je hurle à pleins poumons. Et ne me servez pas le regard « tu es tellement excessive ». Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous trouviez votre ennemi juré assis sur le rebord de votre fenêtre à trois heures du matin ? Trois heures du matin !

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, Weasley ! La ferme, veux-tu ? On doit parler. » Euh… Répète?

« Malfoy, on ne parle pas, tu te souviens ? Je te hais, tu me hais, nous ne parlons PAS. » Comment puis-je être plus claire ? L'imbécile blond me regard toujours, immobile, son éternel petit sourire satisfait sur le point d'éclore. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus sur son visage pâle qu'une simple moquerie.

« Bla bla bla… Ouais, je connais la musique, maintenant écoute. » Oh, ne me blablate pas, Malfoy ! Je frissonne un peu alors que la brise estivale passe à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Fantastique. Je vais choper un rhume grâce à sa Majesté M. Scorpius Malfoy.

« Non. Je n'écouterai pas. », sifflé-je. « Je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ton père, ni ton putain de psychiatre, donc je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter. Compris ? » Il plisse ses yeux gris et je le fixe en retour. « Maintenant, dégage. »

« C'est le problème. Je ne peux pas. », murmure-t-il. Il semble étonnamment sincère. Waw ! Ca doit être une première. Scorpius Malfoy et sincérité n'ont tout simplement pas leur place dans la même phrase. Faites-moi confiance, je m'y connais. J'ai passé six années entières avec lui.

« Ah oui, vraiment, et pourquoi ? Tu viens juste de réaliser que tu m'aimes et que je suis ta seule raison de vivre ? », lui lancé-je avec sarcasme.

« Non à la première option – évidemment -, mais oui pour la deuxième. » Quoi ? OK, je suis perdue. Et ce n'est pas normal, laissez-moi vous le dire. Rose Weasley n'est jamais perdue.

« Je-je… euh… », bégayé-je. Formidable réponse, Rosie !

« Je suis mort. », annonce Malfoy calmement. Je me retourne pour l'observer un moment. Ses cheveux balayés par le vent brillants dans le clair de lune, ses yeux gris foncé, plus sérieux que je ne les avais jamais vus, son visage, cette expression étrange, sa trop grande silhouette… sur le rebord de ma fenêtre !

Ouais, bien joué Malfoy. Allez, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?

« Bien sûr que tu l'es, si mon père te surprend. », signalé-je sur le ton de la conversation. Mais il ne répond pas de la manière dont j'aurais voulu. Il ne sourit pas, ne grogne pas. Il me regarde, simplement, et soudain je suis consciente de ce qui me dérange et prend toute la place sur son visage. Ca m'a pris un moment, vous voyez, parce qu'avant ce soir, je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. Et encore une fois, je parie qu'avant ce soir, ce sentiment, en plus de la sincérité, n'existait pas pour Malfoy.

C'est de la peur. Une peur affolante, écœurante, une peur à vous glacer le sang.

« Je ne pense pas que tu saisisses à quel point je suis sérieux, Weasley. » Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Est-il vraiment en train d'espérer que je croirais qu'il est mort ?

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir cinq ans, d'après toi ? », soupire-t-il. Oh, donc maintenant _ma_ réaction l'exaspère. Le mec qui se tient sur le rebord de ma fenêtre à trois heures du matin soupire de _mon_ attitude. « Weasley, écoute-moi. Je sais que c'est étrange mais je suis très sérieux. » J'aurais bien continué à me moquer de lui mais la peur dans ses yeux me stoppe. Voir Malfoy apeuré semble très surréaliste, mais peu importe, je ne peux pas me laisser surprendre par ça.

« Arrête de me déstabiliser, imbécile. Fais donc ce méfait pour lequel tu es venu et pars. » Je sais que je parle comme une nulle mais j'en ai vraiment assez de lui et de sa folie.

« OK. Comme tu veux. » Il sourit, narquois, et fait un pas dans ma chambre. OK, j'espère que c'est la première et la dernière fois qu'il met un pied dans ma chambre.

Il est si grand que c'en est énervant, donc je me lève de mon lit pour le regarder dans les yeux. Non. Toujours trop grand.

Il me domine de toute sa hauteur. Je dois admettre que je suis quelque peu intimidée. En partie à cause de cette _peur_ que je vois en lui, en partie aussi parce qu'il envahit mon espace vital. Il lève sa main et la met à hauteur de mon épaule. Je vois son bras s'approcher de plus en plus et je me prépare à sentir l'impact. Mais je ne sens rien. Rien du tout.

En premier lieu, je suppose sans le quitter des yeux qu'il a changé d'avis. Qu'il a décidé de nous épargner, lui et moi, de la torture d'un contact physique. Puis je baisse les yeux sur sa main. Et je réalise que ce contact physique aurait en fait été le bienvenu comparé à ce que je vois dans l'immédiat.

Sa main est _dans_ mon épaule. Pas sur mon épaule, vraiment _dans_. Elle me passe à travers le corps et ressort dans mon dos. La moitié de son bras passe à travers moi maintenant. Comme si c'était un genre de fantôme.

« Voilà. Si ça te déstabilise autant que ça _me_ déstabilise, alors mon méfait est accompli. » C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant que je n'écarquille les yeux et recule de deux pas, tombant comme une masse sur mon lit.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ENTENDS PAR _JE SUIS MORT_, MALFOY ? », finis-je par demander, tremblante. Et cette fois-ci je doute que ce soit à cause du froid.

« Enfin ! Maintenant écoute-moi! » Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…

* * *

Traduction du chapitre 1! J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour le chapitre 2, qui sera de toute façon super puisque l'histoire n'est pas de moi! ;) Leave Reviews, ça serait sweet.


	2. Ecoute moi

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Après avoir eu une dispute pour le moins violente avec l'odieux Scorpius, Rose est tourmentée par ses derniers mots, avant de le retrouver assis dans sa chambre, « mort ». Mort ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2** – Ecoute-moi.

* * *

« Tu te souviens ce matin, que je suis tombé sur toi sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » Je hoche la tête, éberluée, tandis que le blond, ou quoi que ce soit, retourne à sa position initiale, sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

« Eh bien, je venais juste d'acheter mes nouveaux livres et j'allais voir les nouveaux balais. » Je hoche de rechef. C'est un peu ce que n'importe qui fait au début d'une nouvelle année scolaire.

« J'étais en train de penser, pourquoi ne pas prendre un raccourci et y être en un rien de temps ? Donc j'ai pris une de ces petites rues pavées qui croisent le Chemin de Traverse. Tu sais, celles qui ne sont jamais fréquentées. » J'hésite à hocher la tête encore, mais m'y refuse. Il va parler, de toute façon.

« Je marchais là depuis quoi, dix minutes, quand j'ai entendu des murmures derrière moi, et senti quelqu'un m'attraper par derrière. » Je déglutis. Ca ne peut pas être bon.

« J'ai essayé de me défendre, ils étaient plusieurs. Mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour me prendre ma baguette et en dépit de ma grande force, je ne pouvais pas battre quatre hommes à moi tout seul. » Je grogne. Malfoy sera toujours Malfoy. Il finira toujours par trouver moyen de se vanter.

« Puis j'ai senti une douleur aiguë à l'arrière de ma tête et je me suis senti tomber. Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais réussi à toucher le sol. Tu sais, comme quand tu vacilles mais parviens quand même à rester sur tes pieds. » Ouais, je suis bien placée pour savoir. Votre Altesse m'a bousculée en passant bien plus d'une fois pendant les six années que nous avons passées sous le même toit.

« Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir retrouvé ma force, je me suis retourné pour faire face à mes agresseurs, pour les trouver choqués, regardant quelque chose derrière moi. » Les yeux gris de Mafloy s'assombrissent et il s'arrête, sans raison apparente.

« Et… ? », l'encouragé-je. Mon cœur bat violemment dans ma poitrine.

« Et je les entends pour la première fois. 'T'es con ! On était censés le voler, pas le tuer !' Evidemment, à ce moment je n'avais aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. Jusqu'à ce que je me retourne et voie la raison de leur affolement. C'était moi. Gisant sur le sol. Mort. » Je me sens soudainement malade. Les mots de Malfoy me secouent et me font trembler. Encore plus.

Puis je réalise qu'il se comporte bizarrement. Il est calme, et sérieux. Comme s'il était en train d'expliquer un sortilège difficile, ou de préparer son équipe pour un gros match. Je suis pour le moins totalement paniquée par la situation et pourtant je suis bien vivante. Il devrait crier et jurer. Mais il ne le fait pas.

« Malfoy. Pourquoi tu es si calme ? », demandé-je, comme ça, sachant pourtant que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Le blond est pour l'instant en train de regarder par la fenêtre ouverte. Il détourne le regard, perdu dans ses pensées, pour me faire face. En premier lieu, il semble surpris de ma question, puis il comprend et la colère crépite dans ses yeux gris.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, Princesse ? » Princesse ? Depuis quand en est-on aux surnoms, avec Malfoy? Oh, depuis qu'il est arrivé et m'a annoncé qu'il était mort. Pardon.

« Honnêtement ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu paniques. », j'admets sobrement.

« Eh ben j'ai eu tout le temps de paniquer quand j'ai vu mon corps sans vie sur le pavé, merci beaucoup. J'ai passé plus d'une heure à hurler et à appeler quelqu'un, que quelqu'un m'entende… Mais tu sais quoi, Princesse ? Personne ne m'a entendu. Et puis je-je… » Sa voix vacille terriblement tandis que son corps furieux commence à trembler comme le mien.

« Je suis retourné chez moi, en espérant que mes parents, au moins eux, pourraient voir ce que je suis devenu. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. Donc je suis parti, parce que je n'étais tout simplement pas capable d'écouter ma mère essayer de deviner ce que je voudrais manger au déjeuner. » Je comprends tout à coup combien il souffre, toute la pression qu'il a accumulée. Il se bat contre la folie. Une folie qui finira de toute manière par se montrer, dans un cas pareil.

« Et ensuite tu es venu ici ? Pourquoi, Malfoy ? » Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux en entendant mes mots. Il ricane, comme d'habitude.

« Je voulais que ta tête de moche soit la dernière chose que je verrais jamais. » Il sourit faiblement et je croise les bras.

« Malfoy ! » Je le rappelle à l'ordre. Il semble surpris par la soudaine force de ma voix.

« Tu es la seule qui puisses me voir. Ou m'entendre. Et ce n'est que lorsque je suis proche de toi que je peux me voir moi-même. » OK, laissez-moi vous dire ceci : si ces mots avaient été prononcés partout ailleurs qu'ici, on aurait pu penser que c'était une déclaration d'amour mièvre. Cependant, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il exprimait la vérité _littérale_.

Il ne veut pas dire que je suis la seule qui puisse voir combien son cœur est tendre en dessous des (milliers) de couches d'ego. Non. Il veut dire que je suis la seule qui puisse voir ce qu'il est devenu.

« Tu ne peux pas te voir ? », demandé-je. J'ai quand même quelques difficultés à saisir la dernière partie de sa phrase _littérale_.

« J'ai erré comme si j'étais en enfer. Et quand je _me_ suis regardé un peu mieux, moi ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche, j'ai vu que je disparaissais. » Je le scrute des yeux. Non. Pas de palissage ou que sais-je.

« J'ai marché un petit peu, et je disparaissais encore plus. Mais après j'ai pris une autre route, qui menait dans l'autre sens et j'ai arrêté de disparaître. En fait, plus je marchais dans cette direction, mieux je me voyais. » Je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça a à faire avec moi.

« Donc j'ai marché toute la journée, et devine où la route m'a mené. » Je hausse les épaules et il soupire. Probablement à cause de ma stupidité.

« Ici ! Par Merlin ! Et tu es censée être intelligente ? » Je plisse les yeux. OK d'accord, je suis stupide. Content ?

« Donc tu penses que plus tu es proche de moi, mieux tu te vois ? », lui demandé-je, lui accordant la moitié d'un regard.

« C'est ce que je dis », confirme-t-il. Si c'est effectivement le fantôme de Malfoy, il devrait être visible près d'un terrain de Quidditch, ou de sa petite amie actuelle, ou quelque chose qu'il apprécie, en fait.

Attendez une minute. Un fantôme ? C'est ce qu'il est? Impossible.

« Tu n'es pas un fantôme ! », m'exclamé-je, triomphante, après un moment de réflexion profonde.

« Quoi ? Mais je t'ai dit que j'étais mort. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais être d'autre? » J'agite ma main comme pour chasser le problème.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'es pas un fantôme. » Il paraît toujours incapable de comprendre. C'est pourtant assez simple !

« Les humains peuvent voir les fantômes, non ? », j'explique, agacée. Mais il n'a pas la réaction que j'avais espérée. Il n'est ni choqué, ni rempli d'espoir. Non. Il adopte juste une expression songeuse.

« C'est vrai… mais encore une fois, on ne sait pas si c'est une règle. Le fait que les fantômes de Poudlard soient visible ne veut pas dire que… » Je ne peux pas y croire ! Par Merlin. On pourrait penser que mon rival serait intelligent et réceptif, mais non ! C'est juste un idiot qui quelque fois, obtient de bonnes notes. _Obtenait_ de bonnes notes… vous savez qu'il est mort maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que je ne basais mon idée que sur cette preuve ? », sifflé-je, offensée. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas aussi stupide. En troisième année j'ai du faire un projet en Sortilèges à propos des fantômes et de leurs caractéristiques, donc j'en sais quelque chose. En fait, j'en sais assez pour le dire et le penser. Tu n'es pas un fantôme. » Ahah ! Ouais, Malfoy, je gère… je sais.

« OK, alors je suis… je suis quoi ? », murmure-t-il, et je remarque cette même peur que j'ai vue la première fois qu'il m'a parlé ce soir.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu es sûr que tu as vu ton corps mort et tout ça ? Peut-être que tu t'es lancé un sortilège de Désillusion ? », dis-je d'une voix faible et tremblante. Ce n'est pas une de ces questions qu'on souhaite poser, même à son pire ennemi.

« J'en suis sûr. En plus, si je m'étais réellement lancé un sortilège de Désillusion, je n'aurais pas vu mon corps sur le sol et tu aurais été capable de me toucher, mais pas de me voir. Pas l'inverse. », dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Ouais, je suppose que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

« Evanesco, peut-être ? », essayé-je.

« Evanesco aurait fait disparaître mon corps aussi. » Je me gratte le menton, et le vois ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Mais le sortilège de Désillusion couplé avec Geminio, ça pourrait le faire. » J'avance des idées, même si c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Malfoy me regarde, indigné.

« Je doute que ces criminels soient capables de produire un Alohomora qui tienne la route, alors combiner deux sorts vraiment compliqués ? Laisse tomber. » Point soulevé, et réfuté. « Prior Incantato ? » Alors maintenant, Malfoy fait des déductions stupides.

« Ca ne s'applique qu'aux baguettes, pas aux gens, idiot. » Sa bouche forme un O.

« Piertotum Locomotor ? », demandé-je sans y croire.

« Uniquement pour les objets inanimés, imbécile. », corrige-t-il.

« Relashio Ingenti ? », essaye-t-il.

« C'est du niveau des ASPIC. Tu as dit qu'ils avaient l'air stupide. » Je secoue la tête.

« Avis Silencio ? » Je jure que ce jeu de devinettes est plus difficile qu'il en a l'air.

« Ce n'est même pas un sort. C'est une potion. » Oh ! Et alors ?

« Je laisse tomber. » Je me rallonge sur mes couvertures, vaincue. Il est cinq heures du matin, putain. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas aussi tôt.

« Facile pour toi de dire ça. T'es pas morte. » Je sens la colère monter en moi. J'ai essayé pendant les deux dernières heures de dormir. J'ai besoin de prendre une pause. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si il allait quelque part.

« Tu es déjà mort, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? Je veux dire, tu dis que tu es sûr d'être mort. Tu ne penses pas… » _Qu'un sort ait pu causer ça ?_, j'hésite à ajouter.

« Non. Je suis mort. Ces mecs l'ont dit et je me suis vu. Et ce que j'ai vu ne pouvait être le résultat que d'un seul sort. Avada Kedavra. » Je frissonne.

Quel acteur. Mais encore une fois, si il n'agit pas comme s'il vivait dans une série télé maintenant, quand le fera-t-il ? « Jamais, parce qu'il est mort. », murmure une petite voix en moi, mais je l'ignore. J'ai essayé pendant tout ce temps de rester calme. Je ne peux pas perdre ce calme maintenant. Et en fait, si je réfléchis un peu plus à la situation, je vais probablement péter un câble.

« Ou un coup dans la tête. », corrigé-je. « Le fait est que si tu étais mort, tu ne serais pas ici en train de me parler. Et ça, c'est pas normal. » Je pose mon menton sur mes genoux et Malfoy commence à marcher de long en large dans ma chambre.

« OK donc supposons un instant que le côté _je suis un esprit_ et le côté_ je suis mort_ sont différents, d'accord ? » Je lève la tête, désorientée.

« Quoi ? », demandé-je en baillant.

« J'ai dit, supposons que le fait que je sois mort et le fait que je devienne ça soient deux situations différentes. » Comment peut-on supposer ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

« Mais le coup a entraîné le truc du fantôme. Evidemment. », commenté-je. Ouais… toujours désorientée. N'ai-je pas dit qu'il était plus intelligent que moi? Si, je l'ai dit.

« Bien sûr, mais ces deux faits ne sont pas forcément causés par la même personne. C'est stupide de suggérer que ces idiots ont produits des sortilèges comme ça. En plus, pourquoi voudraient-ils que je devienne un… enfin, un truc comme ça ? » Vrai. Un point pour lui.

« Donc tu dis que ce qu'ils ont fait a causé le côté _tu es mort_, mais ce qui est venu après, l'esprit que tu es devenu, est causé par le sortilège de quelqu'un d'autre. » Malfoy me sourit. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, là?

« Pourquoi ce sourire narquois ? », veux-je savoir, puérile. OK, d'accord, ma jauge de maturité baisse de dix points quand je parle avec Malfoy. J'ai l'habitude.

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas un sourire narquois. C'est un sourire. Parce que si – et je répète : _si_ – il y a une seule petite raison pour laquelle je suis content que ce soit _toi_ qui puisses me voir, c'est parce qu'au moins, tu peux me suivre. » Je plisse les yeux. Si c'est sa meilleure manière de me dire qu'en fait, je suis intelligente, alors je suis totalement scotchée.

« Oh, merci, Malfoy, je suis touchée. » Imbécile.

« Elle est de retour ! » Le blond roule des yeux et affiche un sourire narquois. Et cette fois _c'est_ un sourire narquois. J'en suis sûre.

« OK, marché conclu, supposons ça. » Je hoche la tête. « Qui t'aurait fait ça ? », demandé-je.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas la bonne question. Parce que… » Je pense à ses mots pendant un moment.

« Parce qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est que _ça_. », terminé-je. Il sourit à nouveau. Probablement en pensant à combien je peux le suivre. Sale type.

« OK, alors comment on trouve ce que c'est que ça ? » Je continue à poser des questions à sa manière.

« Je n'ai pas encore résolu ce problème. », admet-il. Oh, allez, Malfoy ? Ton Altesse n'a pas encore tout résolu ? J'aimerais vraiment utiliser cette repartie, mais je ne le fais pas. Ce serait vraiment cruel d'agir de cette manière alors qu'il est… dans la merde.

« OK donc on va résoudre ça maintenant. Ca va prendre quelques instants, mais… » Il tique au « on », comme je l'avais prévu, mais ne proteste pas. Il scrute seulement mon visage pour y déceler la moquerie. Mais il n'en trouve pas.

« La rentrée c'est dans deux jours. », m'informe-t-il. La rentrée ? Il est sérieux ?

« Tu penses à retourner à Poudlard ? », demandé-je, incrédule.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est à toi que je me référais. » Oh ! Mais c'est ridicule.

« Tu ne peux même pas ouvrir une porte toi-même. Tu as évidemment besoin de moi. Donc non. Je ne retourne pas à l'école. », dis-je, défiante. Maintenant, écoutez. Malfoy a toujours été mon ennemi mais il y a des situations dans lesquelles il faut juste oublier toute cette histoire.

Avoir l'esprit d'une personne morte dans votre chambre est l'une de ces situations.

Malfoy me fixe une seconde et adopte ensuite une expression faciale plus déterminée. Il semble… honnêtement ? Fou.

« Oh, ne te la joue pas tant _Weasley_ avec moi ! », me crache-t-il. Sa voix venimeuse fait remonter la colère en moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? », répliqué-je.

« Ca veut dire que tu essayes de te la jouer héroïque et gentille avec moi. Quoi, quelle sera ta prochaine phrase ? _Je mourrais pour te sauver _? » Il ricane, je frissonne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'agresse comme ça.

« Non, Malfoy. Jamais je ne mourrais pour te sauver. Bien sûr que non! Et je n'essaye pas de me la jouer gentille. Mais au plus vite on trouve le sortilège qui a causé ça, au plus vite on l'inverse, je retourne à l'école, et toi tu retournes être mort. », hurlé-je. Au moment où ces derniers mots s'échappent de ma bouche, je sens une douleur étrange dans ma poitrine.

Non. Je ne me la joue pas _Weasley_. Un Weasley n'aurait jamais prononcé des paroles aussi terribles. Parce que les Weasley ne sont pas méchants. Offensants. Les Weasley ne sont pas des connards. Comme moi.

Le blond me regarde sérieusement puis détourne le regard. Mais avant qu'il réussisse à le cacher, je remarque une peine fugitive, un peur, sur son visage.

« Je vois. Eh bien, pas besoin de s'emmerder alors. Je peux retourner être mort par moi-même. », dit-il amèrement. Il grimpe sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, prêt à sauter, quand finalement je m'arrache à mon misérable moi-même.

« Attends ! » Il ne se retourne pas. « Putain Malfoy ! Oui, je suis une sale idiote qui n'a pas de vie. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas intelligente, et sûrement pas jolie. Je suis méchante et amère et je ne peux pas me la jouer _Weasley_ avec toi parce que je ne suis pas assez gentille pour ça. » Au moins, il s'est arrêté pour m'écouter. « Laisse-moi t'aider. », murmuré-je, et j'espère qu'il m'a entendue. Il se retourne et je vois ses yeux gris briller.

« Retourne à l'école, Weasley. », dit-il seulement. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser partir.

« Non. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis là-dedans autant que toi. OK, pas autant, mais quand même. Et admets-le ! Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir sans mon aide. » J'essaye de plaisanter, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Le blond s'assoit lourdement sur le lit, à côté de moi, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. », murmure-t-il, et je sais que je ressens la même chose, mais un de nous au moins doit être fort, et je pense en ce moment que ça doit être moi. Puisque je ne suis pas morte, ou quoi que ce soit.

« Tout seul, non, tu ne peux pas. », lui dis-je, en espérant qu'il saisira le message : ensemble, on peut.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ça devait être moi ? Est-ce que c'est un genre de châtiment ? » Il continue à chuchoter des trucs que je ne peux pas comprendre et je reste silencieuse. « Pourquoi je ne suis pas juste mort ? J'aurais préféré mourir. » Soudain, j'ai une idée.

« Mais tu ne l'es pas, Malfoy ! Pense à ça. On peut faire des tas de trucs. » Il détourne le regard de ses paumes une seconde, pour me regarder.

« Genre ? », demande-t-il ensuite.

« On peut aller voir tes parents, leur raconter ce qui se passe. Demander l'aide de McGonagall. Tu peux communiquer avec tout le monde à travers moi. », expliqué-je, ravie de mon idée.

« Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, Princesse. », répond-il, fatigué. Mais… !

« Mais pourquoi pas ? » Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Pour lui donner le sentiment d'être un peu plus vivant.

« Je te l'ai dit à toi parce que je n'avais pas d'autre solution, et maintenant je vois que c'était une erreur. » Une erreur ? OK, j'ai agi n'importe comment et surtout méchamment avec lui, mais sérieusement, deux mains valent mieux que pas de main du tout, on est d'accord.

« Ce n'était pas une erreur. », interviens-je à brûle-pourpoint.

« Regarde-toi. Tu as l'air totalement secouée. », commente-t-il calmement, et je commence à comprendre.

« Je vais très bien. » Je mens sans aucune honte.

« Arrête de mentir. Ca m'emmerde. », m'ordonne Malfoy, et je mets mes mains sur mes hanches. Il me lance un regard qui veut dire _tu es une très mauvaise actrice_ et je ris sincèrement pour la première fois cette nuit.

« Comme vous voulez, votre Altesse. » Je feins une révérence, ce qui le fait rire aussi.

« Je ne veux pas que tu racontes ça, à qui que ce soit. » Il retourne à son air grave. « Ca ne ferait que les blesser et ils seraient incapable de m'aider, de toute façon. Je suis mort. » Je voudrais lui dire d'y repenser à deux fois, mais il a raison.

« Promets de ne rien dire. » Promettre… une telle chose voudrait dire que ce ne sera que lui et moi. Pas d'aide, ou quoi que ce soit. Deux gamins de dix-sept ans, tous seuls.

J'acquiesce.

« Promis. » Je promets de ne rien dire, jamais.

« Cool. Maintenant tu es coincée avec mon Altesse, Princesse. Je peux continuer à te rendre dingue. » Petit sourire satisfait. Il se lève. Oh, ce mec…

« Hahaha. Je m'en fiche, Malfoy. Ca s'appelle la patience. Cherche bien, et essaye encore. » Le Serpentard se retourne immédiatement et me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? », demande-t-il, pas vraiment en colère, mais apparemment choqué.

« J'ai dit ça s'appelle… » Il me ne me laisse même pas terminer.

« Tu as dit cherche bien ! » J'acquiesce. Et alors ?

« Donc ? » Il a l'air d'être sur le point de sautiller.

« C'est ce que nous devons faire pour trouver ce que c'est ! », hurle-t-il.

« Cherche bien ? » Je suis lente, c'est vrai… Je veux dire… Oh, par Merlin ! « Cherche bien ! », hurlé-je à mon tour, en imitant son attitude.

« Ouais ! » Il sourit, victorieux.

« On doit aller dans une très grande bibliothèque. », murmuré-je, pensive. Hmm… mais laquelle ? Il ébouriffe ses cheveux à nouveau, pensif lui aussi.

« Poudlard ! » On s'exclame en chœur. Je me lève, il se lève. C'est génial.

« Donc on retourne à l'école, finalement. », commente-t-il après un moment.

« Tous les deux. », ajouté-je.

« Rosie, est-ce que ça va ? » Qu'est-ce que… Je me tourne vers la porte où une nouvelle silhouette est apparue.

« Maman ! », m'exclamé-je. Je lance un regard furtif à Malfoy avant de me tourner vers elle. Elle ne peut pas le voir. Super !

« Rosie, tu criais quelque chose à propos de Poudlard. Il y a un problème ? », me demande-t-elle, en chemise de nuit. Vite, une réponse toute faite, une réponse toute faite…

« Je suis simplement trop pressée d'y retournée. » Ma mère glousse légèrement à ma réponse et j'entends Malfoy faire de même dans mon dos.

« Tu pourras fêter ça demain matin. Retourne te coucher, ma chérie. » Elle glousse à nouveau et ferme la porte.

« Jolie répartie, Weasley ! », commente Malfoy. Je serre les dents.

« Ma machine à répartie ne fonctionne qu'après sept heures du matin. », lui lancé-je en baillant.

« _Machine à répartie _? Très inventif. OK, donc maintenant, retourne te coucher. » Il me pousse dans le dos avec son doigt et je m'écroule sur le lit, incapable de protester ou de répondre.

« Ma chérie ! », ajoute-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, votre Altesse. », me moqué-je en fermant les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Princesse. », répond-il. Il s'assoit dans le petit canapé bleu à côté de mon bureau.

« La vie est pleine de surprises… », pensé-je à haute voix.

« Tais-toi et dors. », grogne-t-il, agacé.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, j'étais toute jouasse !

Je dois dire que ce qui m'embête le plus dans cette traduction, c'est la combinaison _première personne_ + _présent_, qui donne des trucs pas très jolis quand on en vient aux verbes de paroles de Rose. J'aimerais bien faire autrement, les Anglais sont beaucoup moins dérangeants là-dessus, mais j'ai vraiment pas le choix. Ahahah, j'adore cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît autant à vous qu'à moi ! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner la meilleure traduction possible, j'espère que je ne vous choque pas trop parfois, je me rends bien compte en écrivant que c'est pas toujours très littéraire ce que j'écris. Je me relis sans fin pour ne pas commettre de barbarismes.

Here we go pour le deuxième chapitre, donc ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'adore le personnage de Scorpius, je le trouve carrément attachant, même si c'est un horrible con pour l'instant. (je crois que c'est parce que j'ai toujours rêvé qu'on m'appelle Princesse.) Enfin bref, fin de mon racontage de life. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bisous tout plein.


	3. Sur les rails

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Le seul moyen pour Scorpius de découvrir ce qui a causé son état est de chercher dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les deux ennemis retournent donc à l'école, où ils doivent faire face aux autres élèves, que la nouvelle de la mort de Scorpius bouleverse.

* * *

**Chapitre 3** – Sur les rails.

* * *

« Tu plaisantes ! », s'exclame l'insensible blond qui me hante depuis trois jours. Je commence à me demander combien de ses cris mes tympans pourront supporter avant de découvrir la raison de sa détresse. Un pull-over rouge, tricoté main, avec un grand R sur la poitrine. Cadeau de Noël de grand-mère Weasley. C'est quoi son problème ? On part dans une heure et il faut que je fasse mes bagages. Ce n'est pas parce que lui ne doit pas se préparer pour l'école que personne ne le doit. Je reconnais que c'est assez malsain de l'envier, parce qu'il est mort et donc qu'il n'a pas besoin de se préparer. Ouais.

« _Quoi_, Malfoy ? », soupiré-je audiblement, en espérant qu'il saisirait le message. Eh bah… ouais… non… Non, il ne l'a pas saisi.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'envisages _pas_ de porter ce _truc _! » Il pointe mon pull-over d'un doigt tremblant. Je plisse les yeux et commence à comprendre.

« En fait, si. J'adore ce pull. » Ses yeux sortent presque de ses orbites. Si je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, qui a pleurniché toute la journée, ou plutôt toute l'année, et peut-être même toute sa vie, je serais probablement en train de rire.

« Par Merlin ! Quelqu'un doit dénoncer le criminel qui a créé cette monstruosité. Les gens qui ont un sens de l'humour aussi douteux devraient être emprisonnés. » Je l'ai déjà dit précédemment : quel acteur…

« En fait, le criminel dont tu parles est ma grand-mère. Ce pull est l'un de mes préférés, donc ferme-la. » Malfoy secoue la tête, vaincu, et ne dit plus un mot.

Pendant les cinq secondes qui suivent. J'en ai de la chance.

« Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre pourquoi la _si organisée_ Rose Weasley prépare ses bagages une demi-heure avant de partir. » Il s'appuie contre le mur et cet odieux petit sourire satisfait apparaît.

« Je ne suis organisée qu'à propos des choses importantes. » Le grand blond me regarde, curieux. Je croise les bras.

« C'est pas les fringues, la chose la plus importante aux yeux des filles ? » Je plisse les yeux.

« Les filles avec qui tu sors, peut-être. », contré-je rapidement, affichant ce même petit sourire.

« Mais _je_ sors avec _toutes_ les filles. » En effet. Aucun besoin de contrer ça. _Je sors avec toutes les filles_, le con !

« Pas de commentaire. » Je mets mon pull-over rouge dans ma valise.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de rencard depuis si longtemps. » Oh le bâtard. Il s'est senti obligé de mentionner ce petit détail.

« Puis-je me permettre de te rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis célibataire en ce moment est que tu as ruiné mon rencard avec Carl ? » Il se redresse subitement. Quelque peu interloqué.

« Zabini ? » J'acquiesce. Il ricane, ça m'agace.

« _Tu_ as ruiné ton rencard avec Zabini. » Sottise. C'était sa faute. Me provoquer comme ça… Résultat, j'ai eu une retenu le jour du rendez-vous. Heureusement, il a dû rester à l'Infirmerie pendant trois jours à cause de sa stupidité.

Parce que comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il _fallait_ que je lui jette un sort pour ce qu'il a dit !

« Peu importe. », dis-je, défiante, au moment où ma porte s'ouvre soudainement.

« Descends, on prend le petit-déj'. », murmure Hugo, mon cher frère, entre deux baillements. J'acquiesce et il se retourne vers moi.

« Oh, et, Rose ? » Je lève un œil. Oui… ?

« Je te suggère de te débarrasser de cet horrible pull-over avant que quelqu'un le voie et ait un arrêt cardiaque. Mamie te l'a donné quand tu avais treize ans. Je pense que quatre ans de bêtise, c'est largement suffisant. », ajoute-t-il avant de partir, me laissant abasourdie. Pendant un court instant, je ressens le besoin de courir après mon frère et d'écraser sa tête de Malfoy suffisant contre le sol. Mais ensuite, j'entends quelqu'un ricaner derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir ledit Malfoy sourire d'un air satisfait et secouer la tête en sifflant, _tss tss_.

« N'y pense même pas. », lui sifflé-je.

« Mais… », essaye-t-il.

« Ne le dis pas. », dis-je en serrant les points.

« Eh bien… » Je pourrais le tuer.

« Non ! » Il soupire. J'inspire longuement. Et juste quand je pense qu'il a laissé tomber son petit jeu…

« JE TE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT ! », hurle-t-il, et je manque de tomber dans les escaliers.

Je chuchote quelques jurons bien choisis et ouvre la porte de la cuisine.

Mais au lieu de trouver ma mère et sa bonne humeur en train de réprimander mon père, qui se plaindrait de _n'avoir rien fait de mal_, je rencontre une scène très différente. Mes parents sont assis et ils murmurent pendant que mon frère les regarde, ébahi, après quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu. Tout à coup, l'inquiétude me submerge et je les regarde avec plus d'attention. Maman a l'air d'avoir pleuré et papa a toujours son uniforme d'Auror.

« Sérieux ? », demande Hugo, regardant alternativement chacun de mes parents.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », m'enquis-je à haute voix. J'espère qu'ils sortiront de leur malheur pour que je puisse être mise au courant.

« Oh. Bonjour, Rosie. », dit mon père, d'une manière qui sous-entend que cette journée est aussi loin d'une bonne journée que possible. Il rapproche une chaise de lui. Je regarde furtivement Malfoy, qui a l'air d'être aussi préoccupé que mon père, et m'assois.

« Tu sais, Rose, que ton père a travaillé toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? », demande ma mère. Non, je ne le sais pas, parce que j'étais trop occupée avec l'histoire Malfoy. Mais je ne peux pas lui répondre ça. Donc j'acquiesce.

« Eh bien, il est sur une enquête… » Avant que ma mère parvienne à prononcer les mots suivants, la voix de mon père l'interrompt.

« Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un expéditeur pour le moins inattendu. » Je suis toujours perdue, là.

« Draco Malfoy a envoyé un hibou au Département des Aurors pour demander de l'aide. » Je déglutis et pendant quelques secondes, je me retourne et vois le visage pâle de Malfoy derrière moi. Merde.

« Son fils avait disparu. » J'agrippe la chaise de mes deux mains.

« Mais vous l'avez retrouvé. » Une constatation plus qu'une question. Ma mère étouffe un sanglot et je vois la douleur dans les yeux de mon père.

« Oui. Mais j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Il a apparemment été attaqué par quelqu'un et a été laissé pour… » Il ne termine pas sa phrase et soudain, je réalise qu'il attend de moi une quelconque réaction. Mais c'est assez difficile, vous voyez, parce qu'en fait, eh bien je le savais déjà.

« Oh ! » J'essaye de produire un cri d'effroi.

« C'était terrible. De voir ses parents quand on a dû leur dire. Astoria n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était entièrement de sa faute et qu'ils auraient dû y aller avec lui. » Je détourne mon attention de mon père un instant en entendant un son étrange derrière moi.

Malfoy essaye – et n'y parvient pas – de frapper chaque objet de la pièce avec ses poings. Il semble très en colère. Je suppose que pendant tout ce temps, il a tenté de ne pas penser à ses parents.

« C'est horrible. », commenté-je sans conviction. Je feins un regard anxieux et sors de la cuisine en toute hâte. J'espère que Malfoy a décidé de me suivre.

C'est ce qu'il fait.

Une seconde plus tard, il fait irruption, le visage dévasté par la peine. Cette sorte de peine qui vous fait mal rien qu'à la regarder. Je détourne les yeux. Je ne peux pas pleurer !

Je ne peux pas pleurer, je ne peux pas pleurer, je ne peux pas pleurer…

« Retiens-toi, Malfoy », lui crachais-je avec venin, même si la seule chose que je veux faire est lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais comment puis-je lui dire qu'il ira mieux ? Comment, quand… quand je sais que c'est faux ?

« OK, OK… désolé. », murmure-t-il, honteux, en secouant la tête. Comme s'il se réprimandait lui-même de son mauvais comportement.

Je le regarde, interloquée. Il est vraiment en train de s'excuser de sa réaction ? C'est normal de paniquer. J'étais juste en train d'être méchante à propos de ça parce que je suis supposée garder le contrôle. Et le voilà qui choisit de s'excuser… Ca devient incroyablement difficile pour moi de comprendre Malfoy, ces temps-ci. Parce que j'étais habituée à sa petite personne, pompeuse et agaçante. Soudain, je suis face à ce personnage différent, qui est mal à l'aise, qui a peur – comme n'importe quel humain dans un cas pareil – et qui est gentil. Etonnamment gentil.

Puis _bam !_, son ancien _lui_ revient sur les rails.

« Weasley, tu planes comme une aliénée, là ! Retourne à ta valise, ton père a dit que vous partiez. » Je me retourne pour le regarder. Mon père a parlé ? Waw. Rien entendu. Je suppose que j'étais trop occupée à penser à Malfoy… J'acquiesce, tel un mouton, et monte les escaliers.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand je reviens, toute ma famille m'attend calmement. Ma famille plus Malfoy. C'est plutôt drôle, en réalité.

Ma mère, avec ses cheveux très frisés et ses vêtements Moldus, mon père avec son uniforme d'Auror et ses cheveux ridiculement roux, et mon frère, avec ses yeux bleus et brillants et ses cheveux, mal coiffés et tout aussi roux. Et puis à côté d'eux, la haute silhouette, découpée, aristocratique, d'un garçon blond aux yeux gris foncé, un sourire narquois s'épanouissant sur son visage pâle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer leur différence. Tant dans le style que dans le caractère. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher non plus de remarquer à quel point tous les quatre vont bien ensemble, se mélangent parfaitement. Je ne suis pas sûre du pourquoi ou du comment, mais dans l'immédiat, ils ont l'air d'être une famille.

Même Malfoy. Alors qu'ils me suivent du regard pendant que je descends, je pense entrevoir un lien très ténu mais cependant existant entre eux. Ce qui est, bien sûr, totalement bizarre. Je secoue la tête pour faire disparaître cette pensée.

« OK, allons-y. » Tous les quatre me sourient et s'avancent vers la porte. Et oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai dit tous les _quatre_.

A première vue, le quai est exactement ce qu'il est un premier septembre. Bondé et bruyant, plein de gens transportant de lourdes valises et se saluant les uns les autres. Une scène charmante mais un peu triste, qui va toujours de pair avec le départ des étudiants pour Poudlard.

Cependant, une personne un peu plus observatrice remarquerait après un moment que cette année, la tristesse a, semble-t-il, pris le dessus sur le charme. Tout est là pour le prouver. Les gens murmurent entre eux juste un peu trop calmement. Les parents serrent leurs enfants contre eux juste un peu trop longtemps.

« Ils savent tous, n'est-ce pas ? », j'entends Malfoy me demander, à côté de moi. C'est vrai, ils savent tous. Je hoche la tête.

« Super ! », murmure-t-il avec sarcasme. Ouais, je comprends. Entendre tout le monde parler de votre mort et de l'excellente personne que vous étiez est quelque chose que personne ne voudrait expérimenter. Et personne ne l'a expérimentée, en fait. Personne, sauf Malfoy…

« Oh ! Salut Rose ! » Je me retourne et vois mon cousin Albus, se tenant juste derrière moi. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, exactement comme Malfoy.

« Salut. » J'affiche un demi-sourire. Il a l'air triste, lui aussi, comme pour suivre avec la tristesse ambiante.

Albus jette un regard à mes parents qui parlent tout bas aux siens et me demande :

« J'imagine que tu as entendu. » Je vous l'ai dit : tout le monde sait.

« Et c'est parti… », gémit Malfoy en croisant les bras.

« J'ai entendu. », confirmé-je à l'intention de mon cousin.

« Je ne peux toujours pas y croire. Je veux dire, Malfoy a toujours été insupportable, en particulier avec toi… », dit-il pensivement.

« J'avais de bonnes raisons… », intervient Malfoy, d'un air démoniaque.

« … mais quand même, c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. » Dire que Malfoy a maltraité ma famille serait probablement un euphémisme. Il avait l'habitude de nous insulter à longueur de journée. Il appelait mon cousin Al une « triste excuse de fils pour un père moyennement héroïque ». Bien sûr, être sa rivale scolairement parlant, en plus d'être une Weasley, me donnait droit à encore plus d'insultes que tous mes cousins réunis. La veinarde !

Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que le fait qu'Albus dise quelque chose de gentil est seulement dû, et je dis bien _seulement_, à sa propre gentillesse. Et apparemment, le blond mort à côté de moi pense la même chose, puisque son visage s'adoucit un peu.

« Vrai. », ajouté-je simplement, par crainte que trop de tristesse ou trop d'indifférence semble bizarre.

« Je me demande pourtant… pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ? », pense mon cousin à haute voix.

« Ils étaient plusieurs. », explique Malfoy, oubliant un instant que mon cousin ne peut ni le voir ni l'entendre. Puis le blond réalise son erreur et serre les poings de dépit.

« Peut-être qu'ils étaient plusieurs. » J'essaye d'améliorer la situation et récolte – pas possible ? – un regard empli de gratitude de la part de Malfoy.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… c'est ton père qui te l'a dit ? » Oups ! Question : comment expliquer à ton cousin préféré entre tous que tu sais exactement comment quelqu'un est mort, parce qu'il te l'a tout simplement raconté ?

Bonne réponse : tu ne peux pas.

« Non, simple supposition. » Je feins un petit sourire et le blond soupire.

« Rosie, Al, c'est l'heure ! », s'exclame oncle Harry à notre encontre. On se hâte tous les deux vers nos parents et on les serre dans nos bras. Mon père chuchote quelque chose à propos de _faire attention_ et de _ne pas s'approcher des bars, des mecs, et des araignées_. Puis ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue et me conseille d'_être attentive en classe sans me tuer au travail_, puis je me tourne vers mes oncles et tantes. Oncle George me tend une plume Auto-Correctrice et tante Ginny, à côté de lui, lève les yeux au ciel avant de me serrer contre elle.

Oncle Harry, lui, agit un peu bizarrement. Il me serre contre lui, OK, mais avant de me laisser partir, il murmure à mon oreille :

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais combien tu te souciais de lui. » J'écarquille les yeux. Il blague ou quoi ? Moi ? Me soucier de Scorpius – achevez-moi – Malfoy ?

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Rosie, je ne suis pas ton père, tu ne peux pas m'avoir comme ça. » Il hoche la tête pour lui-même, comme si je confirmais d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'il pensait – ce qui est complètement dingue, laissez-moi vous le dire – et me laisse aller.

« Allons-y, Princesse. » Malfoy montre le train d'un signe de tête et je m'avance.

« Hé, pourquoi tu continues à m'appe… » Je vois quelques paires d'yeux me regarder et ferme immédiatement la bouche. Il est mort, ils ne peuvent pas le voir. Aha, on met un certain temps à s'habituer.

« Tu devrais surveiller ta bouche. », commente-t-il, complètement désintéressé. Je boude.

« Par Merlin, c'est terrible. » Une Poufsouffle brune passe à côté de moi tout en parlant à une autre fille, tout aussi brune et tout autant à Poufsouffle.

« Je sais. Je veux dire, pourquoi ce n'est pas quelqu'un de moins beau qui est mort à sa place ? J'avais l'intention de tenter ma chance cette année. » Est-ce possible d'être plus superficielle ? Elles sont tristes parce qu'il est mort avant qu'elles sortent avec lui ?

« Ha ! Désolé mon cœur, mais je ne serais jamais sorti avec une salope comme toi. », le blond crache avec dédain, oubliant à nouveau qu'elles ne peuvent pas l'entendre. Environ dix secondes plus tard, je l'entends se claquer la tête contre la paroi du train.

« En fait, tu l'aurais fait. », dis-je à Malfoy, et il arrête immédiatement de se tuer, ce qui est en fait impossible puisqu'il est déjà mort, pour regarder la fille à côté de moi. Oh, merde ! Je dois sérieusement me surveiller.

« Salut. », dis-je aux filles avant de m'enfuir aussi vite que possible.

J'allais entrer dans le compartiment des Préfets, quand j'ai vu des visages familiers dans un compartiment non loin de là. Carl Zabini, Cleo McLaggen et Vincent Goyle sont assis là, silencieux. Cleo pleure et Vincent la serre contre lui, même s'il semble lui-même très pâle et sur le point de fondre en larmes. Et Carl, le mec qui me plaît depuis l'an dernier, tient sa tête entre ses mains et a l'air très mal en point.

J'inspire avec application et ouvre la porte du compartiment. Leur réaction à ma vue n'est pas vraiment inattendue, mais je suis quand même assez surprise de découvrir que même en cet instant, ils n'ont rien perdu de leur hargne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein, Weasley ? », murmure Vincent, agacé. J'ouvre la bouche, mais…

« Tu es venue pour célébrer ta petite victoire, la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour toi toute seule ? » … mais je n'ai pas l'occasion de répondre.

« Cleo ! », intervient Carl. J'entends la souffrance dans sa voix rauque.

« Vous les Weasley devez être en train de faire la fête, non ? Votre ennemi mort et enterré. Plus de rival pour toi. » Je déglutis à ses mots. Comment McLaggen peut penser autant de mal de moi ?

« Ouais ! Je parie que tu voulais le voir mort. », ajoute Vincent. Je vais me mettre à pleurer.

« Arrêtez les gars, c'est bon… », essaye Carle à nouveau. Je sens les larmes monter.

« Princesse, on va dans notre compartiment. », hasarde Malfoy calmement. Mais je refuse d'abandonner.

« Je voulais juste… », essayé-je encore.

« Dire combien tu es désolée ? » Cleo laisse échapper un rire ironique et haut perché. « Comme si tu le pensais ! » C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amie avec Malfoy comme eux l'étaient mais j'aurais sûrement été triste de découvrir qu'il est mort.

Sauf bien sûr s'il était venu dans ma chambre à trois heures du matin m'annoncer qu'il était un fantôme. Auquel cas j'aurais probablement paniqué. Ce que j'ai fait, merci beaucoup.

« Je _suis_ désolée ! Je suis aussi désolée, que vous ayez perdu votre ami, et désolée, d'avoir été aussi chienne avec lui, et avec vous, et je suis désolée que la dernière chose que je lui ai dite soit _va te jeter d'une falaise_. » Je prends une grande inspiration. OK, c'était… euh… quoi, la troisième, quatrième fois que je dis quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide ? Merlin ! Que quelqu'un me fasse taire ! Les trois Serpentard me fixent, surpris, mais la réaction qui m'effraie le plus est celle d'un certain blond, mort, qui a récemment décidé de me hanter. Devinez de qui je parle…

« Je-je… merci. », murmure Cleo, les yeux embués de larmes. Les deux autres garçons hochent la tête et je sors du compartiment en toute hâte après leur avoir souri.

Quand je me trouve enfin assise, saine et sauve, dans le compartiment vide des Préfets-en-Chef, je soupire avec force.

« A quoi tu penses ? », demande Malfoy inopinément.

« Là tout de suite ? Oh, je pensais que j'aimerais bien que tu sois vivant, comme ça tu aurais pu me tuer. », réponds-je avec honnêteté.

« Si j'étais vivant, je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer, puisque tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de dire toutes ces conneries à mes amis. », explique-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Vrai. », j'approuve puis détourne le regard.

« Et, tu le pensais ? Ce que tu as dit là-bas. », demande le blond après un moment. Si je ne savais pas que c'était Malfoy, j'aurais pensé qu'il en était inquiet. Mais je vous l'ai dit, son nouveau _moi mort_ a l'air plutôt partant pour ces petits commentaires sympa. Oh, je sais plus.

« Absolument pas ! Je pensais juste que je devais jouer mon rôle, comme ça personne ne suspecterait rien. » Et c'est vrai, sérieusement. Je ne me sens absolument pas désolée de toutes ces choses. OK, sauf pour le fait qu'il soit mort.

Et ne me servez pas ce regard _mais pourtant tu l'aides_. Je l'aide parce que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est tout. On va pas en faire tout un plat, d'accord ?

« Oh ! » Malfoy ricane et hoche la tête, mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, j'aperçois son _moi mort_, son _moi gentil_ froncer les sourcils et me lancer un regard peiné.

Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, je deviens dingue. J'agis comme une aliénée devant mes camarades de classe et ma famille et je pense qu'il y a une partie de Malfoy qui est gentille. _Moi mort _! Ahah ! Il n'y a que les aliénés pour dire des choses pareilles.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, Weasley. Même la mort ne peut pas m'empêcher de faire de ta vie un enfer. Mais bon, ta vie était déjà un enfer avant que j'y arrive. » Encore une fois, son Altesse est de retour pour me prouver qu'il n'y a aucun _moi gentil_ en Malfoy !

« La ferme. », lui sifflé-je.

« Très bien. »

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, tout le monde. » Je parle très fort pour que la foule de premières années chuchotante, gloussante et tremblante, m'entende. « Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et je suis la Préfète-en-Chef cette année. Je vais vous conduire au château où vous assisterez au dîner après avoir été répartis dans les Maisons qui vous reviennent. », expliqué-je. OK, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. « Si vous avez des questions… », commencé-je, mais je suis interrompue.

« Tu es dans quelle Maison ? », demande timidement une petite fille blonde. Elle est vraiment petite. Je me demande si j'étais aussi petite quand j'avais son âge. Je ne pense pas.

« Gryffondor. », je réponds.

« Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ? », s'enquit un garçon à lunettes qui arbore un petit sourire en coin.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mais non, je n'en ai pas. » Je secoue la tête en entendant le petit garçon murmure un « ouais ! » à un autre petit garçon.

« Alors tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? », continue-t-il.

« Oh, pitié ! », râle Malfoy, qui s'ennuie. Je souris.

« Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois ta petite amie ? » J'étouffe un éclat de rire.

« Parce que tu es rousse, et que les rousses sont sexy. En plus, tu dois être intelligente, puisque tu es Préfète-en-Chef. » Cette fois, je ris franchement tandis que quelques autre garçons appuient son propos d'un signe de tête. Ces gamins sont géniaux.

« Sexy ? C'est quoi leur problème, à ces nains ? Ils sont aveugles ? » Je me tourne légèrement sur la droite et murmure :

« Jaloux, Malfoy ? » Je me donne intérieurement l'accolade.

« De ne pas être considérée comme sexy par un gamin de onze ans ? Non, merci quand même. » Je reporte mon attention à la foule.

« Euh… comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? », demandé-je au petit garçon qui vient juste de m'offrir sa main.

« Tomas Craven. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »Je dois admettre que ce garçon a du cran.

« Eh bien… » Désolée, tu es trop jeune et trop petit ?

« Désolé mon pote, elle est prise. », dit une voix derrière moi. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Malfoy.

C'est Carl Zabini, grand et sérieux, essayant probablement d'effrayer le môme.

« Allez, c'est une blague ? », gémit Malfoy, mais je ne lui prête aucune attention. Carl est là pour moi !

« Ah bon ? », lui dis-je, amusée. Il me regarde, de ces longs regards qui en disent beaucoup, et m'attrape par la taille, comme le ferait un petit ami.

« Ouep. », dit-il, assez fort pour que toute la foule de premières années l'entendent. Je vois quelques garçons se donner des coups de coude et des filles soupirer d'admiration. Seuls le petit Thomas et Malfoy ont l'air mécontent.

« Weasley, arrête de draguer mon meilleur pote sans aucune honte ! Y'a des premières années qui regardent ! », hurle-t-il à mon oreille. C'est pas moi qui ai commencé à flirter ! Oh, va-t'en…

« Allons-y maintenant. » Je m'écarte de Carl de mauvaise grâce et me dirige vers le château, les enfants derrière moi.

« Eh, Rose, attends une seconde ! » Carl court après moi ! Yes !

« OK, sérieusement maintenant, Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine avec moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Je lui souris timidement.

« Oui bien sûr. » Il hoche la tête, me fait un signe de la main et retourne vers ses amis.

« Le monde s'écroule déjà et ça fait quoi, quatre jours que je suis mort ? » Malfoy secoue la tête et s'éloigne.

Je me dirige dans la même direction et finalement, on atteint les grandes portes. Je m'arrête.

« OK, à partir de maintenant, Professeur Londubat prendra la relève. » Je leur montre un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Les enfants ouvrent grands leurs yeux.

« Salut Rosie. », dit Neville.

« Salut, professeur. », le salué-je. Professeur Londubat et sa femme sont très amis avec ma famille, donc il m'appelle Rosie, et je l'appelle Neville.

« Tout le monde est là ? », demande-t-il à propos des premières années.

« Oui. Quarante-six… », confirmé-je.

« … quarante-sept. », corrige le blond.

« … désolée, quarante-sept. » Evidemment, il se _devait_ de me faire remarquer mon erreur !

« Très bien, très bien. » Puis il se tourne pour parler aux petits.

Tandis que je traverse le couloir central, très éclairé, qui mène à la Grande Salle, j'entends des gens murmurer et pleurer, comme à King's Cross. Ils sont tous en train de parler de l'imbécile blond.

« … un garçon tellement intelligent… », disent certains.

« … un Attrapeur vraiment doué… », ajoutent d'autre.

« … trop canon… » Un groupe de filles pleure à chaudes larmes.

« Et maintenant, il est mort. », conclue quelqu'un. Je déglutis.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais oublié.

Avec les préparatifs, le départ, le voyage, les tâches qui m'incombent en tant que Préfète-en-chef… tout allait si normalement pour moi, que j'avais oublié.

Que même si je pouvais le voir…

Même si je pouvais l'entendre…

Même s'il était juste à côté de moi…

Même si on était tous les deux de retour à l'école…

Malfoy était et est toujours… mort.

« Weasley, fais attention ! » Je l'entends crier et je m'arrache à mes pensées. Puis je vois une valise abandonnée devant moi. Petite manœuvre et je m'évite de la heurter, de quelques centimètres.

« Fiou. », je relâche le souffle que j'avais retenu. « Merci. »

« Je m'en fous de ça ! Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit là-bas ? » Non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit de si spécial ?

« Intelligent, doué, canon… Ah, ça fait tellement de bien d'être estimé. » Sale con arrogant.

« Ils ont aussi dit que tu étais mort, mais je vois que tu as décidé de passer au dessus de cette précision. », craché-je, et oui, c'est le commentaire très stupide d'aujourd'hui numéro quatre !

« Merci de me le rappeler. », crache-t-il également, avec raison si je puis me permettre, puis il s'en va.

Bien joué Rose. Vraiment, bien joué.

« Malf… » Je m'arrête immédiatement. Je suppose que ça serait vraiment bizarre que je me mette à courir après… eh bien, après rien, en criant « Malfoy ! », n'est-ce pas ?

« Attends un instant. » Je corrige ma phrase et m'avance vers lui.

« Quoi ? », siffle-t-il.

« Je suis désolée. », murmuré-je, sincèrement.

« Moi aussi. », dit-il. Soudain, toute la colère et la détresse s'effacent de lui.

« On est dingues. », commenté-je.

« Non, _tu _es dingue. », corrige-t-il. « Je suis mort. »

Vrai.

J'avais presque oublié.

* * *

Here we go ! Ca commence à devenir totalement, mais genre _totalement_ trop intéressant. Je relis l'histoire en même temps que vous, puisque je l'ai lue pour la première fois il y a plusieurs mois déjà, et je me revois tomber amoureuse de Scorpius (ouais, je suis comme ça moi) et devenir la meilleure copine de Rose. Je suis trop fan de ce pairing. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout, de vos doutes, de vos appréhensions, de ce que vous pensez qui adviendra dans le chapitre suivant, bla bla bla, même d'une phrase qui pourrait être mieux tournée et que j'ai laissée passer dans ma grande négligence. Je vous aime très fort beaucoup.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 hiiiiiii !


	4. Pas mon fort

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Rose prend en charge ses responsabilités de Préfète-en-Chef et retrouve Zabini, son béguin de l'année précédente. Scorpius semble touché par les compliments à sa mémoire et par le retour du susdit Zabini dans la vie de Rose, mais la cohabitation n'est toujours pas facile.

* * *

**Chapitre 4** – Pas mon fort.

* * *

Le matin, en général, c'est pas mon fort.

Je suis toujours en train de courir à droite à gauche, à chercher toutes sortes de choses que j'ai perdues je ne sais comment dans les recoins sombres de ma chambre la nuit précédente. Ceci combiné avec le fait que je suis toujours endormie, c'est une assez bonne raison pour dire que le matin, en général, c'est pas mon fort.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, cependant, dû à son état récent, les matins semblent être beaucoup plus agréables.

« Oh, par Merlin, je suis éblouissant ! » De quoi cet idiot peut-il bien parler ?

« Oh, par Merlin, où est mon livre de Potions ? » Smith va me tuer, si je me pointe à son cours sans un livre.

« C'est vraiment dommage, vraiment, que personne à part une idiote sans aucun goût ne puisse voir combien je suis beau. » Idiote sans aucun goût ? Moi ? Oh, peu importe, où est ce satané livre ?

« Merde, je ne peux pas aller au premier cours de l'année sans livre. » Hé ! Est-ce que Malfoy est vraiment en train de se regarder dans le miroir ?

« Imagine que je suis mort depuis une semaine maintenant, et pourtant je suis toujours… » Il est tellement narcissique ! Yes ! Trouvé !

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai presque perdu mon livre de Potions. J'ai dû m'endormir en le lisant, ça doit être pour ça qu'il était sous les couvertures. »

« Je parie que cette coupe de cheveux me vaudrait pas mal de soupirs d'admiration de la part des nanas… » Finalement, l'imbécile se détourne de son reflet dans le miroir et observe mon visage, pantelant de la quête de ce livre.

« Je parie que ce livre est la seule chose qui soit jamais allé sous tes couvertures, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il avec un sourire narquois et un sourcil relevé. Ce… grr… ô combien je le hais.

« Si tu entends par là que je ne couche pas à droite et à gauche comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance, alors oui, votre Altesse, ce livre est la seule chose qui soit jamais allé sous mes couvertures. » Je fronce les sourcils et il ricane.

« Continue de te faire des illusions, Weasel. Je suis sûr que c'est la seule chose qui t'évite une mort douloureuse liée à ta laideur. » Tandis qu'il parle, je tourne la tête rapidement pour le regarder. Lui aussi semble un peu plus sérieux après ce commentaire plutôt blessant. Mort douloureuse, hein ?

« Malf… », commencé-je, mais je suis immédiatement interrompue par une main longue et pâle levée vers ma bouche.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. », siffle-t-il en détournant le regard. Je fais de même.

« OK, je suis prête. », dis -je environ dix minutes plus tard. « Et je suppose que tu l'es aussi, donc allons-y. » Et avant de voir sa tête, je sors de la Salle Commune en tout hâte.

Je suis sur le point d'entrer dans la Grande Salle quand Malfoy parle, juste à côté de moi.

« Weasel, y'a quelqu'un qui t'appelle. » Ne me donnant pas la peine de l'interroger sur ces mots mystérieux, je tourne sur moi-même pour faire face à la Directrice, s'approchant de moi rapidement.

« Bonjour, Professeur. », la salué-je chaleureusement. J'entends Malfoy répéter mes mots d'une voix toute féminine. Je perds presque le contrôle de moi-même et manque de lâcher que, ce n'est pas comme ça que je parle, mais je me rappelle soudain un tout petit détail.

Il est mort, personne ne peut le voir ou l'entendre, et il ne veut pas qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit.

« Bonjour, Miss Weasley. » McGonagall m'adresse un sourire prudent. « Je voulais vous parler à propos de quelque chose, du fait que vous êtes la Préfète-en-Chef. » OK, ça ne semble pas si terrible. Je savais que j'allais avoir certaines lourdes responsabilités cette année.

« Bien sûr. », réponds-je, observant la vieille femme patiemment. Elle semble chercher ses mots, ce qui est, si j'ose dire, un peu inattendu de la part de McGonagall.

« Eh bien… c'est à propos du poste de Préfet-en-Chef. Je pense que vous avez été informée des évènements terribles concernant Mr Malfoy, n'est-ce pas. » Oh, bien sûr. Et de la source même, si je puis me permettre. J'acquiesce. « Je sais que ce sera très difficile pour vous de prendre toutes les responsabilités sur vous, donc… » Oh, croyez-moi Professeur, c'est encore plus difficile de faire avec Malfoy. « Donc, j'ai nommé un nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. »

Wow. C'est… euh, c'est… Je ne trouve pas les mots pour m'exprimer. Je sais que j'ai prié les cieux pour que quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy soit nommé Préfet-en-Chef mais maintenant que mon vœu a été exaucé, je pense…

Je pense que quelque chose de vraiment inattendu vient de se produire. Ce qui n'est pas réellement le cas.

Je suppose que quelque part en moi j'ai toujours su que Malfoy serait l'autre Préfet-en-Chef. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préparée pour que ça se passe autrement. J'ai peut-être pleurniché et je l'ai peut-être maudit pour ça… mais pour moi, Malfoy est toujours _le_ Préfet-en-Chef.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre devienne Préfet-en-Chef. », murmure Malfoy à côté de moi. Je vois colère et tristesse se mêler dans ses yeux gris. « Je pensais que je serais le seul à t'emmerder cette année. » Le blond croise les bras et je reporte mon attention sur la Directrice.

« OK. », lui dis-je simplement.

« Très bien, puisque vous êtes d'accord, je nomme Deandre Colton comme nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. » Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, c'est une plaisanterie ?

J'avais toujours dit que Malfoy était le pire choix possible pour ce poste. Et maintenant, McGonagall a trouvé le moyen de me contredire. Elle a trouvé, et je déteste l'admettre, une alternative encore pire. Dean Colton.

Ce con.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », me demande Malfoy, l'air inquiet. Eh bien ! Je dois avoir l'air vachement terrifiée, puisque même le narcissique arrogant s'est rendu compte de mon état de choc.

« Donc, est-ce que tout va bien ? » McGonagall répète la question de Malfoy et j'acquiesce pour les deux dans un hochement de tête tremblant.

« Parfait, parfait. » La vieille Directrice me sourit avec circonspection. Je me demande si elle a l'intention de prendre sa retraite. Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas tout simplement s'installer dans un petit cottage, perdu dans la campagne, pour faire pousser des légumes ? Mais non ! Elle reste et torture une nouvelle génération avec ses inepties.

« Oh, et avant que j'oublie. Même si un nouveau Préfet-en-Chef est nommé, vous ne devriez pas vous attendre à ce qu'il s'installe dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef. » Ah, peut-être un peu de lumière au bout du tunnel… Mais pourquoi ?

« La chambre du Préfet-en-Chef sera laissée inoccupée cette année. Une manière de montrer l'affliction de chacun pour cette perte. » Je vois… Eh bien _chacun_ devrait être assez satisfait, puisque la chambre ne sera pas inoccupée. Le véritable Préfet-en-Chef l'utilisera quand même.

Je souris à McGonagall et, m'excusant auprès d'elle, je cours vers les donjons. Potions, avec les Serpentard. Quelle belle manière de commencer l'année. Mais bon, mon année avait mal commencé bien avant que je découvre que j'avais Potions avec les serpents.

« Donc je garde ma chambre. Cool. » Le blond sourit en me suivant. « Hé, Weasley ! » Je ne me retourne même pas vers lui. Je suis en colère, et lasse, et en retard. Je pense que je mérite une pause, rapport à mes devoirs de baby-sitter. « Tu as Potions avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » En effet.

« Ouais. » Je hoche la tête pour accompagner ma réponse.

« Mais, puisque je suis mort, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'assister au cours, si ? » Je vois. Malfoy a apparemment trouvé une nouvelle activité. Ca sent le mauvais coup.

« Je suppose que non. », je murmure entre deux halètements. Courir, c'est pas mon fort du tout. Comme le matin.

« Super, donc je crois que je vais sécher. » Je le savais.

« Pourquoi ? », demandé-je abruptement en m'arrêtant. Malfoy me regarde, amusé, et affiche son sourire satisfait.

« Eh bien, il y un nombre insoupçonnable de filles, assises dans leurs dortoirs, portant leurs hauts de pyjama super courts et leurs minishorts… Elles ont carrément besoin d'un admirateur. J'ai pensé que je pourrais leur faire cette faveur. » Oh le pervers ! L'insupportable, l'arrogant, le profiteur, le Casanova ! Et dire que ce mec devait être Préfet-en-Chef.

« Espèce de connard ! », lui crié-je, outrée par ses plans. « Tu ne peux absolument pas aller espionner les autres dans leur espace privé ! » Il ricane. Par le caleçon de Merlin, il ne fait que _ricaner _!

« N'en fait pas tout un plat, Weasley. D'ailleurs, si j'étais vivant, ces filles m'inviteraient dans leur espace personnel de toute manière. » Je le regarde, choquée. Vous savez, cette sensation, quand vous réalisez soudainement que ce que vous avez toujours cru être une rumeur se révèle être exact ? Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que je ressens.

Je veux dire, j'ai toujours su que Malfoy était un enfoiré avec les filles, mais je pensais qu'il se plaisait juste à flirter avec elles et à les peloter. Je n'aurais jamais – jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui – pensé que c'était un enfoiré avec elles, mais d'un niveau bien supérieur.

« N'y pense même pas ! » L'enfoiré blond me regarde intensément pendant un moment, puis regarde ailleurs, souriant. Merde. Il va le faire.

« Arrête-moi si tu peux. », me défie-t-il avant de disparaître. Putain !

Comment puis-je arrêter un genre de fantôme que je ne peux même pas toucher ?

« Malfoy, si tu fais un pas de plus en direction des dortoirs des filles, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole ! », m'exclamé-je, furieuse, mais il fait comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

Très bien, d'accord, fais comme tu veux. Mais tu vas le regretter, ça, c'est sûr. Je l'appelle encore une ou deux fois avant de remarquer quelques Serpentard et de me la fermer rapidement.

Après quelques cours remplis de pitié pour les pauvres filles assaillies, je range mes livres et me dirige vers la Salle Commune, ayant perdu l'appétit. Pendant tout ce temps, la seule chose qui me trotte dans la tête est cette unique pensée :

Malfoy paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Parce que si je ne lui parle plus, eh ben il est tout seul. Ha !

« Bonne journée, Weasel ? », dit une voix traînante depuis le canapé. Je combats le besoin pressant de faire irruption et de lui balancer en pleine figure quelques insultes bien choisies.

« Pour ma part, j'ai passé un bon moment. » Je serre les dents et m'assois sur un fauteuil près du feu, toujours silencieuse.

« Tu sais, Allie, la Poufsouffle, a vraiment un beau corps. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Il m'adresse un sourire narquois et j'évite son regard tout en ouvrant mon devoir de Sortilèges.

« Tu as l'air carrément jalouse, Princesse. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas empêcher ça. Certains ont l'apparence, d'autres l'intelligence, et d'autres, comme toi, n'ont rien de tout ça. C'est dommage, vraiment. » Je le hais. Je le hais. Mais c'est un jeu qu'il ne gagnera pas.

« Donc tu ne vas vraiment pas m'adresser un mot ? » Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Cependant, je l'ignore complètement et commence à rédiger mon devoir.

« Je vois que tu mets tes paroles en acte. » Il place une main devant mes yeux et l'agite frénétiquement. Comme tu dis, Malfoy…

« OK, très bien Princesse, fais comme tu veux. Personnellement, je m'amuse beaucoup. » C'est ce que vous pensez, votre Altesse…

« Mais c'est pas mal méchant, d'agir de cette manière juste parce que personne n'aurait l'idée de t'espionner en sous-vêtements. » Il va finir par se lasser…

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, Malfoy semble avoir utilisé toutes ses réserves d'insultes. Il est là, blasé, allongé sur le canapé, à me regarder écrire ce devoir.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est le moment d'arrêter cette mascarade, Weasley ? », lance-t-il. Non, vraiment pas.

« Oh, donc maintenant tu t'amuses à m'ignorer ? » Eh bien oui ! C'est exactement ce que je fais.

« Tu sais que je peux endurer ça très longtemps, alors pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas tout de suite ? » Je te retourne la question.

« Allez, Weasley… t'es pas vraiment en colère… » Oh mais si. _Très_ en colère !

Une autre heure passe de la même manière, ses commentaires atteignant presque le niveau de la supplication.

« OK, ça suffit. Tu en fais trop. Tu sais que je déteste être ignoré. » Oh, par Merlin, il a quel âge ce mec, deux ans ? Ignoré…

« D'accord, d'accord, je suis désolé. Me glisser dans les dortoirs des filles, c'était pas bien, j'ai compris. » J'en doute. Je sais qu'il me supplie de lui parler, mais je m'y refuse tout simplement.

« Weasley, est-ce que tu m'entends, au moins ? », demande-t-il, ses yeux gris écarquillés. Je lui jette un regard et y remarque de la peur.

« Tu m'entends ? », crie-t-il comme s'il me parlait de très loin alors qu'il est à peine à quelques centimètres de moi. Je m'amuse vraiment.

« Merde ! Est-ce que tu me vois ? » Il s'est levé et marche de long en large de la pièce. Il a l'air vraiment inquiet.

« Si tu peux me voir ou m'entendre, dis quelque chose, Weasley. Rien qu'un signe de tête, mais par la barbe de Merlin, ne m'ignore pas ! » Pour la première fois, j'hésite à lui parler. Le silence lui coûte apparemment beaucoup. Mais non. Il doit apprendre la leçon.

« S'il te plaît, Princesse, je t'en prie ! » Non. Rose, non !

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je voulais juste t'emmerder avec ça, c'est tout. Je ne suis même pas allé dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. » Pardon ? C'est le seul truc qu'il a trouvé pour me faire parler ?

« Je suis juste allé au terrain de Quidditch pour voir l'entraînement. Je te jure ! » Il me jure ?

« Par Merlin ! Elle est partie aussi. Je suis tout seul. » Malfoy tombe lourdement sur le canapé et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes. OK, j'en fais trop là…

« Eh ben on peut dire que tu l'as mérité. », dis-je clairement. Je le regarde lever des yeux désespérés vers moi.

Puis, après un choc évident, je peux vous dire qu'il voit rouge.

« Espèce de grosse conne ! Comme tu as pu me faire ça ? », hurle-t-il. Je me lève, apeurée et effarée. Il se lève aussi. Et avant que je puisse dire un mot de plus, il quitte la pièce et m'y laisse seule. Surprise, et pleine de regrets. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je cours après lui aussi vite que je peux. Je dois le rattraper. Je dois m'excuser. Lui dire que je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Oh, je suis tellement bête. Comment ai-je pu penser que je pourrais lui jouer ce tour, à lui, dans l'état où il est… Tellement bête !

Finalement, je le repère, assis dans la volière, regardant au dehors à travers la large fenêtre sans vitre.

« Malfoy ! », m'exclamé-je courageusement, bien que je me sente très loin de l'être.

« Hé ! Regarde-moi. », continué-je. Non, rien. Il sait que je suis là mais ne dit rien.

« Donc cette fois, c'est toi qui ne parles pas ? », hasardé-je. Il me lance un regard furieux.

« OK, écoute parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Je suis peut-être bonne pour ce qui est d'étudier, et de m'organiser, mais la vérité, c'est que dès qu'on parle d'interactions humaines, honnêtement, je crains. », expliqué-je honnêtement. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réagir. Quelle est la meilleure chose à dire, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. En plus, tu dois admettre que ce n'est pas une situation normale. » Je reprends mon souffle. « Parce que dans une situation normale, je t'aurais insulté, tu m'aurais insultée, et si j'avais dit que je ne te parlerais plus jamais, tu m'aurais ri au nez et tu serais parti voir tes amis. » Ouais…

« Mais ce n'est pas une situation normale. », ajoute le blond, apparemment ailleurs, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Je suis son regard.

« Ouais… Quand tu m'as dit que… quand j'ai découvert que tu étais mort, j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de te traiter différemment. Parce qu'être gentille avec toi tout à coup aurait voulu dire que je suis désolée pour toi. Mais le truc, Malfoy, c'est que je ne le suis pas. Tu es de ces gens bizarres, peu importe ce qu'il leur arrive, peu importe combien c'est horrible, on ne peut pas vraiment avoir pitié d'eux. Parce qu'ils sont forts. Tu es fort. » Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre moi-même. « Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte et aussi à l'aise avec les mots. Je ne fais que dire des trucs débiles, je parle toujours trop fort, et tout le monde me regarde. Et dès qu'on parle de toi, je suis une sacrée salope. » Depuis sept ans. Il me sourit, prudent. « Cependant, malheureusement pour toi, cette fois tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Donc je te suggère à partir de maintenant de ne pas prendre mes conneries au sérieux. OK ? » Je lui lance un regard _très_ sérieux.

« Wow… » Il semble secoué. « J'ai dû m'endormir au milieu du discours, ça te dérangerait de m'en envoyer une copie ? Ca va me prendre un certain temps pour le lire, mais ça vaut le coup. » Je pensais qu'on parlait en adultes. Je ne le comprends pas, vous savez. Si j'agis n'importe comment, bah lui aussi.

« OK, on dirait que je me suis foutu la honte une fois encore. J'y vais maintenant. », murmuré-je, honteuse. Je fais mine de m'en aller.

« Hé, Weasley ! » Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, à moitié intéressée, à moitié lasse. « On peut dire que je crains aussi, niveau interactions humaines. Mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Ca ne me dérangerait vraiment pas que tu continues à me parler comme avant. Juste… » Il s'arrête un instant. « … Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'endurer. »

Je songe sérieusement à lui envoyer une réplique du genre, « oh, voyez-vous ça, Malfoy ne pourrait pas endurer de ne plus me parler ! », mais je m'en empêche. Agir comme une salope – même si ça ne le dérange vraiment pas – attendra demain.

Je hoche simplement la tête et il me sourit. Oui… un simple sourire, pas un sourire narquois ou satisfait. Comme un véritable être humain, en fait. Ca doit être son _moi mort_.

« Dis-moi, Weasley, pourquoi tu étais si terrifiée quand tu as su que Deandre Colton serait Préfet-en-Chef ? » Oh, ça…

« Parce que, bizarrement, il y a en fait quelqu'un comparé à qui, même toi ferais l'affaire en tant que Préfet. » Je soupire à la véracité de mes mots.

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » Malfoy me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, désorienté.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je suppose. » Il suffit d'attendre.

« J'espère bien. Parce que tu sais, la patience, c'est pas mon fort. » Il y a donc quelque chose qui n'est pas son fort. Bon à savoir.

* * *

Tatatataaaam ! Voici donc la presque entrée en scène de Dean Colton. Je ris tel le démon, sachant ce qui se passe ensuite. Alors, ça vous plaît ? J'adore cette scène, je m'imagine trop bien le Scorpius paniquant à mort en pensant que Rose ne peut plus le voir. Quelle salope celle-là alors… Je plaisante. Je l'adore. Mais elle est sacrément rancunière quand même. Je me pose une question : est-ce que Scorpius était honnête quand il a dit qu'il était juste allé voir l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Ou est-ce qu'il a dit ça juste pour que Rose lui parle à nouveau ? A votre avis ?

Encore un chapitre de bouclé, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaît. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,** leave reviews**, ce serait super super mignon.


	5. Cours, cours, fuis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Rose et Scorpius apprennent qu'un certain Deandre Colton remplacera M. Malfoy dans le rôle du Préfet-en-Chef. Par la suite, ils se disputent violemment, mais se réconcilient. Il est temps de se mettre au travail.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** – Cours, cours, fuis.

* * *

« Levez-vous et brillez, votre altesse. Levez-vous et brillez ! », m'exclamé-je en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de Malfoy.

Wow ! Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il dort ? Comme un être humain normal ?

Je dois admettre que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Dans mon petit théâtre mental, j'avais toujours imaginé Malfoy dormant la tête à l'envers, accroché à une branche d'arbre, comme une chauve-souris. Ou dans un cercueil, comme les vampires médiévaux. Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait ce sourire enfantin sur le visage. Et cet air apaisé.

OK. Rose, arrête de fixer l'imbécile.

« Maman… » Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« Non ! Revenez, papa, maman ! » Je vois. Il rêve. C'est bizarre…

Soudain, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage tendu.

« Oh ! C'est toi. » Le cauchemar doit être devenu un rêve.

Oh ! Comme si je m'en souciais ! Je quitte la chambre rapidement. Je devrais… vous savez, le laisser dormir encore un peu.

« Je devrais faire quelque chose de productif pendant qu'on a la paix ici. », décidé-je. Je devrais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Chercher des indices à propos de la condition de Malfoy.

Je passe deux heures le nez dans les bouquins pour finalement en trouver quelques uns utiles, que je ramène dans la Salle Commune des Préfets.

« T'étais où, Weasel ? » La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée.

« C'était bien, le petit somme, pendant que je me tuais à la tâche, Malfoy ? », lâché-je. C'est quoi son problème, hein ?

« J'ai dit t'étais où. » Continue à me parler comme ça et tu ne le sauras jamais.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Il semble plus calme.

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi, stupide Sang-Mêlé. » Non. Il ne vient pas de faire référence à mon sang pour m'insulter. Il n'a pas fait ça. Ce con.

« J'ai essayé de réveiller votre Altesse il y a deux heures, mais tu dormais comme si on t'avait drogué. Donc je suis partie travailler toute seule ! » Il reste pensif. Enfin ! Il se décide à utiliser la blague qui lui sert de cerveau.

« Mais on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. Ne me dis pas que tu étudiais pour lundi. », ricane-t-il. Je croise les bras.

« J'aurais dû étudier, tu vois, mais en fait non. J'étais en train de faire ce pour quoi on est venu ici. » Et voilà qu'il est à nouveau déconcerté. Et c'est moi l'ignorante.

« Nous éduquer ? » Super. Il a des pertes de mémoire ou c'est moi ?

« Non. Découvrir pourquoi tu es ce que tu es. » Ses lèvres forment un O.

« OK. Donc qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Je soupire et montre du regard la pile de livres qui gît sur la table basse.

« Formidable. Bien joué Princesse. » Pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ?

« Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'appe… » Mais je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase.

« Mettons-nous au travail. Lesquels je lis et lesquels tu lis ? » L'ignorant est de retour.

« Malfoy, tu pourrais laisser de côté ton arrogance et ta stupidité un moment, histoire de te concentrer ? Je ne peux pas lire toute seule, car j'ai besoin de toi pour confirmer ou infirmer les symptômes. Par Merlin ! Rappelle-moi comment tu as fait pour être nommé Préfet-en-Chef ? » Je l'ai dit. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant.

Cependant, Malfoy a l'air d'avoir été percuté par un Cognard. Il se contente d'acquiescer et me suit jusqu'à la table basse. Je m'assois, donc il obéit en s'asseyant également.

« Alors, dans quoi tu t'es plongée ? » Je respire un grand coup et commence à débiter le petit discours que j'ai préparé toute la matinée.

« Beaucoup de choses, mais je pense qu'on devrait procéder par élimination. » Il hoche la tête.

« Cool. Dans ce cas, je commence. » Bien. Ca peut le faire.

« En supposant qu'en fait, ce qui s'est passé est du non pas à mes agresseurs mais à quelqu'un d'autre, on devrait probablement éliminer tous les mauvais sorts. » Je lève la tête du livre que j'étais en train de lire, ahurie. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail.

« Parce que le résultat d'un mauvais sort est immédiat ! Vrai. J'avais totalement oublié ça. » Le petit arrogant. Pourquoi affiche-t-il ce sourire narquois ?

« Mais ton corps n'a rien subi. Ce qui veut dire que le sort, ou la potion, ou quoi que ce soit, affecte uniquement l'âme ou l'esprit. » L'imbécile blond y réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

« Cependant, ce sont les blessures causées au corps qui ont provoqué le déclenchement. » Oui, bien sûr. « Je pense qu'on sait à peu près ce qu'on cherche. », sourit-il faiblement. D'un sourire triste qui me rappelle celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il dormait. « OK, je suggère qu'on commence par les potions. Ca a plus l'air d'être une potion. C'est plus facile pour quelqu'un de verser quelque chose dans mon verre plutôt que de me balancer un sort sans que je m'en rende compte. » Je pourrais accepter ça mais une fois encore…

« Une fois encore on dirait que tu es le mec totalement inconscient, n'est-ce pas ? » Malfoy me regarde d'un air méprisant.

« Eh bien, tu dois admettre que pour une personne comme moi, toujours entourée de fans, c'est plutôt difficile de surveiller les mouvements de _tout le monde_. » Sérieusement, s'il n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerais probablement maintenant.

« Le fait est qu'on ne peut pas déjà rayer de la liste les sorts à long-terme. », commenté-je. Il ne proteste pas.

« Dans ce cas, OK. », consent-il. Lentement, je prends le livre du dessus de la pile, intitulé « Potions utiles et dangereuses à l'encontre des êtres humains » et terriblement lourd. Je l'ouvre à la première page pour en vérifier le sommaire.

« Potions du corps, potions du corps, potion du corps mortelles, potion du corps pour soigner, ah ! Ca y est. Potion de l'âme. », dit le blond. Je pose mon regard à l'endroit qu'il pointe du doigt.

« Page 387. Voyons voir. » J'ouvre le livre avec l'aide de ma baguette. Je ne souhaite pas manipuler ce truc qui pèse au moins une tonne avec mes mains.

« Ici. Trouvé. Potions de l'âme. » Bingo !

On reste silencieux un moment, lisant avec attention (moi), ou pas vraiment (Malfoy – qui est en ce moment-même en train d'examiner un trou dans la page avec un intérêt excessif).

« J'en ai un ! », m'exclamé-je soudainement. Il lève les yeux du trou.

« Là. Goutte du Mort Vivant. Ca te décrit parfaitement. » Est-ce que c'est pas génial ? On l'a peut-être trouvé.

« Charmant, Princesse, mais si tu y regardais d'un peu plus près tu verrais que c'est à base de venin d'Acromentule. Qui est une espèce éteinte. » Je vérifie la liste des ingrédients tout en réalisant mon erreur.

« Peut-être celle-là ? Ca dit que ça sépare l'âme du corps. » J'inspecte la potion qu'il suggère.

« Mais ça n'a rien à avoir avec le fait d'expérimenter la mort. Souviens-toi qu'on cherche quelque chose qui aurait été activé par l'attaque. » Il soupire et retourne à sa prétendue étude.

« Solution Scintillante ? » Ca dit qu'il est possible de séparer le corps de l'âme en cas de grande peine. En plus, les effets ne sont pas visibles pour tout le monde.

« Ca m'irait comme un gant, mais il y a un petit problème, Princesse. Ca ne dure qu'un jour. » Merde…

Ca va nous prendre un moment.

« Poudre à Verrue ? », demande Malfoy après trois heures de recherches et de lectures incessantes. Il a à présent la tête appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise et les pieds sur le peu de la table basse qui n'est pas occupée par les livres.

« Concentre-toi, Malfoy. C'est une potion qui lie l'âme, pas qui la libère. », lui dis-je, bien que je sois tout aussi fatiguée et embrouillée.

« J'en peux plus. Tant pis. J'ai le vertige. », me confie-t-il. Je m'affale sur la chaise, défaite.

« Moi aussi mais on doit continuer. » Il me regarde bizarrement et lève un sourcil.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais aussi… persévérante en la matière. », dit-il. Je laisse un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

« Je dois me débarrasser de toi, non ? » J'espère qu'il ne prend pas ce commentaire trop sérieusement. J'veux dire, ça ne le dérange pas qu'on se parle comme avant.

« C'est gentil à toi de me le rappeler. », dit-il, et j'ai presque l'impression que je l'ai mis en colère. Cependant, son petit sourire narquois finit par s'afficher et me prouve que j'avais tort.

« Te débarrasser de moi ? » Une voix étrange mais cependant familièrement indésirable se fait entendre dans mon dos. Ce n'est certainement pas Malfoy, estimé-je en me retournant.

Que fait cette erreur de la nature dans ma Salle commune ?

« Colton. », sifflé-je avec emphase.

« C'est Dean pour toi, mon cœur. », sourit-il de son sourire charmeur qui est censé me subjuguer… _Censé_ étant le mot-clef de cette phrase.

« Premièrement, c'est Weasley pour toi. Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dean Colton simule un regard blessé et s'assoit nonchalamment sur le fauteuil à côté de moi. (heureusement, ce n'est pas celui qu'occupe Malfoy.)

« T'es pas au courant ? Je suis Préfet-en-Chef. », Colton annonce fièrement.

« Préfet-en-Chef de substitution, merci beaucoup. », intervient Malfoy. Je tente de réfréner un sourire.

« T'es pas au courant ? La chambre du Préfet-en-Chef restera inoccupée. », lâché-je prudemment.

« Oh, oui, on m'a dit. Quelque chose à propos de respecter la mémoire de ce connard de Malfoy. » Il est tellement insupportable…

« Hé ! Il est mort. Montre un peu de respect. » Je mens et je vois le blond lever les sourcils, surpris.

« Eh bien je suppose que je devrais, mais c'était vraiment un connard. Je peux rien y faire. » Colton et Malfoy se penchent tous les deux pour m'observer. Ce qui est vraiment inconfortable, parce que je me sens cernée.

« Mais apparemment, et de manière surprenante, tu n'as pas l'air de partager cette opinion. » Qui a dit ça ?

« Ma grand-mère dit toujours qu'on ne doit pas parler en mal des morts. Donc je l'écoute. Je dois être vieux-jeu je suppose. », déclaré-je d'un ton neutre. Les deux, Malfoy et Colton, ont l'air satisfaits. Merci Merlin.

« Ca se tient. Donc tu es une gentille fille ? » Je jette un regard indigné à Colton.

« J'en suis fière, oui. » J'insiste sur mes mots et Colton sourit d'un air sournois.

« J'aime les gentilles filles, tu sais ? », demande-t-il d'un air joueur. Avant que je réussisse à expliquer que je ne marche pas dans son jeu, il continue.

« Et je suis sûr qu'elles m'aiment aussi. » Voilà une tentative qui a bien peu de chances d'aboutir.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais là exactement. » Je change de sujet pas si subtilement.

« Oh, ouais, j'oubliais. McGonagall a dit que je pouvais utiliser la Salle Commune. Tu vois, j'ai insisté sur le fait que j'ai besoin d'étudier _en privé_ avec toi. » Sa manière de prononcer la dernière partie de sa phrase me rend un peu nerveuse. Et pas dans le bon sens.

« Je suis désolée, je suis occupée. », dis-je sèchement.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Il se penche en avant pour essayer de lire l'énorme livre qui est ouvert devant moi.

Je me lève immédiatement et ferme le volume.

« Eh ben tu as l'air affreusement ennuyée par ces trucs. », remarque-t-il, à mon avis très justement.

« Tu n'as pas tort. » Malfoy parle après un moment et je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt.

« Ca va très bien. Maintenant, dégage, Colton. » J'en ai assez.

« Sois polie, Weasley. » Malfoy. Oh, c'est tellement difficile pour lui de rester en dehors de ça.

« Partir ? quoi ? Avant d'avoir exprimé toute mon admiration et ma passion dévorante pour tes yeux bleu océan ? » Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches et plisse les yeux. Les yeux bleu océan, comme il les appelle. Et je recommence.

« La ferme et va-t'en. », hurlé-je au nouveau Préfet-en-Chef.

« Quel vocabulaire ! Je remercie Merlin d'être amoureux de ton _apparence_. », déclame le Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs répondant au nom de Deandre Colton.

« Ce pauvre garçon n'est pas habitué à tes manières si peu féminines, Weasley. Par ailleurs, il a l'air d'avoir l'idée délirante de t'apprécier. Quelle tristesse ! » Je me retourne pour fixer le Préfet-en-Chef qui est mort.

« Et quelle apparence… », ajoute cette crevure de Serdaigle à ma grande consternation.

« Assez. », lui crié-je. Il sourit, moqueur.

« Tu sais, tu es encore plus sexy quand tu es en colère. » Je me calme immédiatement.

« Va-t'en. », ordonné-je. « Tu peux venir, mais seulement quand je suis absente, OK ? » OK, pourquoi il s'approche de moi, là ? Arrière, pervers !

Il se penche dangereusement vers moi et me saisit par la taille.

« OK. J'essaierai. Cependant, je ne promets rien. Et peut-être qu'après tout, tu seras celle qui se sentira seule une nuit et qui m'appellera. » Je vire pratiquement le mec hors de la pièce. Je déteste quand les garçons se transforment en porcs.

Je m'assois – ou plutôt je me laisse tomber comme un sac plein de pierres – sur le canapé après avoir fermé la porte au nez de Colton. Je suppose que Malfoy a raison. Je n'ai pas de manières. Je n'en ai jamais eu.

« Tu vois pourquoi je trouve que même toi, tu es un meilleur choix en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, maintenant ? » Malfoy regarde fixement la porte récemment fermée avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Ouais. Quel taré. » Puis il me regarde avec cet éternel sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres. « Je veux dire, putain, il a des vues sur toi ! Ca devrait être écrit dans les journaux et on devrait le foutre à l'asile ! » Je croise les bras en un geste de défense. Moi qui pensais qu'il était en colère contre lui parce qu'il agissait comme un pervers.

Apparemment, je m'étais trompée.

« Merci beaucoup pour le soutien, Malfoy. », grogné-je, vraiment énervée.

« Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction, Weasel. Si tu veux me remercier eh bien fais-moi savoir quand tu te sentiras seule la nuit et que tu décideras d'inviter Colton à te tenir compagnie, comme ça je pourrais… tu sais… » Il s'arrête et laisse sa phrase en suspens.

« Cours, cours, fuis, et loin. » Bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu espérer de la compassion du oh-tellement-beau Malfoy ? « Je n'ai peut-être pas de manières, mais toi non plus. », annoncé-je avec élan.

« Cours, cours, fuis… », chantonne-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit.

« J'espère que tu te casseras la gueule ! », hurlé-je à son dos.

« Je suis déjà mort. », fait-il remarquer.

« Heureusement. Bien qu'on puisse trouver ça étrange que tu ne te sois pas créé un genre d'Horcruxe juste pour revenir me hanter. », ajouté-je avant qu'il disparaisse derrière sa porte.

Et puis il revient dans la Salle commune, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Vous avez déjà vu ces ampoules, dans les dessins animés moldus ? Celles qui apparaissent au dessus de la tête du héros quand il a une idée ? Eh bien là tout de suite, je me sens exactement comme ce héros. C'est tout juste si je ne lève pas la tête pour y chercher l'ampoule.

Non. Rien. Mais quand même.

« Malfoy, tu penses à ce que je pense ? », demandé-je, le souffle court.

« Horcruxes ? », questionne-t-il. Je pourrais sauter en l'air.

« Tu veux toujours courir, courir, fuir ? » J'essaye d'imiter la voix qu'il a prise un peu plus tôt. Il secoue la tête.

Ouais… je m'en doutais.

* * *

Coucou coucou ! Désolée pour l'attente si vous avez tremblé de découvrir la suite, mais je traduisais le fabuleux oneshot de georginacastleorpington. (que je vous conseille d'ailleurs en VO, il est évidemment mieux.)

Donc voilà pour le chapitre 5. Je sais qu'il finit de manière bizarre et qu'on voit mal comment ça pourrait être un Horcruxe qui cause tout ça. Mais il faudra lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il en est hahaha, dure est la vie. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Leave Reviews, ce serait sweet.

Pauline.


	6. Rencard sans ressource

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Une altercation entre Rose et Dean et des tonnes de bouquins survolés plus tard, les deux rivaux ont peut-être trouvé une solution. Mais, et ce rendez-vous avec Carl, alors ?

* * *

**Chapitre 6** – Rencard sans ressource.

* * *

« Ca pourrait vraiment être ça ? » Je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai passé la nuit entière à discuter avec lui des Horcruxes et il pose toujours la question. « Est-ce que c'est seulement _possible _? On doit se tromper… » et puis « Horcruxe ? Vraiment ? », et finalement « Ca pourrait vraiment être ça ? » Pfff…

« Oui, pour la énième fois, Malfoy, ça pourrait. Mais je n'en suis quand même pas certaine. » Je soupire en voyant encore une fois ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Je veux dire, OK, je suis choquée aussi, mais après être restée debout toute la nuit, ce n'est juste pas _normal_ d'avoir des yeux aussi écarquillés.

« T'es bizarre. », ajouté-je. Oups… je ne voulais pas vraiment que ça a l'air aussi taquin. Merde. Ce doit être l'insomnie qui parle.

« Vieille fille. », réplique-t-il presque instinctivement.

« Je ne suis en aucun cas une vieille fille, monsieur. » J'agite ma main devant son visage. « Ou bien as-tu oublié mon rencard avec… putain de merde. » Par Merlin ! J'ai oublié, j'ai oublié, j'ai oublié !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer là maintenant. Il est quelle heure ? Dix heures ?

« Non, non, non ! » Malfoy se relève, perplexe, et me regarde secouer la tête en un geste de déni. Pourquoi moi ?

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de bavasser deux secondes et m'expliquer le problème ? » Tais-toi, espèce d'imbécile mort. C'est entièrement ta faute !

« Dimanche. Pré-au-lard. Rencard. CARL ! » Il semble réaliser soudainement.

« C'est aujourd'hui, ton rencard avec Carl ? » Eh ben !

« On avait rendez-vous aux diligences euh… eh bien maintenant, en fait. » Il va me haïr. C'est un des mecs les plus mignons de l'école et je lui pose un lapin. Argh !

« Oh, quel dommage alors, tu l'as raté. » Enfoiré. Ne pourrais-tu pas être un homme pour une fois, et t'excuser ?

« A cause de toi. » Il a l'air de peser mes mots pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

« Tu étais d'accord. Je t'avais prévenue, mais tu disais que tu devais m'aider. Tu disais que tu en acceptais les conséquences. Eh ben, ça, ce sont des conséquences. Accepte-les. » OK, OK, j'ai saisi, petit génie.

« De toute manière, puisque je ne vois pas de solution au problème des Horcruxes dans l'immédiat, je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Carl et on continuera cette conversation demain », lâché-je avant de sortir du dortoir.

« Attends un instant, Princesse ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller après une telle découverte. » Si, si je peux !

« La seule manière de confirmer ou d'infirmer l'idée de l'Horcruxe est d'en lire plus à leur propos. Pour faire ça, il faut visiter la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. En ce moment, il va y avoir foule, des centaines d'étudiants en train d'étudier, donc… à plus ! », m'exclamé-je. Enfin libre.

« Très bien, alors je viens avec toi. » Répète ?

« Ahahah… pas question. » Vraiment pas question. Les rencards, c'est pour deux personnes. De préférence un couple ou un couple en devenir. Pas, et je le répète, _**pas**_ un couple et un Préfet-en-Chef mort, aka Malfoy.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours voulu te voir te faire jeter. », gazouille-t-il, joyeux. Ouais, ben merci pour les encouragements.

« Je suppose que c'est encore un de tes vœux qui ne s'accompliront jamais. » Il boude. Inutile, votre Altesse.

« Mais ce ne sera même pas un rencard ! T'es en retard. Il va t'engueuler et se casser. » Par Merlin, merci. Ca fait tellement de bien d'entendre ça. Ou pas.

« C'est ça. » C'est pas comme si je pouvais l'empêcher de venir, de toute façon.

« Génial ! » Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

« La ferme. » J'enfile une jolie tunique grise avec des arabesques jaunes et presse le pas jusqu'aux diligences.

« Pardon pardon pardon pardon… J'ai raté le réveil parce que j'ai bouquiné jusque tard. Je t'en prie, excuse-moi. », dis-je, le souffle court, devant Carl.

Carl le génial. Carl le magnifique. Carl le cool et le calme. Carl l'intelligent. Argh...

« Si j'étais toi, » commence Malfoy, respirant avec difficulté à côté de moi. « je ne me serais même pas montré. Un jean et un T-shirt ? Tu crois que tu vas où ? A un putain de pique-nique ? » Peu importe, Carl ne semble pas trop déçu de mes choix vestimentaires. Ou de mon attitude en général.

« Ca va. En fait, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Un rat de bibliothèque comme toi se couche tard. » Il rit de bon cœur et ébouriffe mes cheveux comme on le ferait à son plus jeune cousin. Soudain je me sens détendue.

« Par Merlin, mec, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » J'entends Malfoy geindre mais ne lui prête aucune attention.

« Donc tu es toujours disponible pour notre rendez-vous ? », m'enquis-je timidement. Il acquiesce. Ouf ! Les dieux ont l'air d'être de mon côté aujourd'hui. Je prends sa main et monte dans la diligence devant nous. Malheureusement, Malfoy imite mon geste. Il ne prend pas la main de Carl, évidemment, il se contente de monter dans la diligence.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes au milieu de la rue, à regarder les gens passer.

« Donc… tu penses qu'on devrait aller où ? », me demande Carl en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Je scrute l'endroit du regard. Les deux seuls lieux où nous pourrions boire un verre, sont Les Trois Balais et le salon de thé de Madame Piedodu. Maintenant, si je devais choisir, je prendrais Les Trois Balais. Sérieusement, qui veut s'asseoir dans un salon de thé minuscule et hideusement décoré, rempli de couples qui se pelotent, hein ?

« Carl aime bien le salon de thé de Madame Piedodu. » Euh… quoi ? Je me tourne vers Malfoy qui vient de laisser tomber ces derniers mots.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Carl me jette un regard inquiet. Merde ! C'est ce qui arrive quand un esprit fantôme te parle en plein milieu de ton rencard.

« Pas vraiment. Que dis-tu du salon de thé ? » Malfoy et Carl sont meilleurs potes. Donc… il devrait savoir où il aime emmener ses rencards, non

« Euh… bien sûr. » Il prend ma main et nous entrons dans la boutique.

Exactement comme je m'y attendais. Etouffant, hideusement décoré, plein de couples qui s'embrassent. Par Merlin.

« Carl aime les filles qui prennent des initiatives. Pourquoi tu vas pas chercher quelques Biéraubeurres? Il adorerait. » Des initiatives ? Mais c'est pas le mec, qui est censé aller chercher les boissons ? Bien sûr, tout ça est tellement démodé. Pigé.

« Hé, Carl, je vais chercher des Biéraubeurres, d'accord ? », annoncé-je plus que demande. Le brun me regarde longuement.

Il aime les initiatives. Je ne cesse de me le répéter alors que j'essaye d'atteindre le comptoir, occupé par des millions de braves gars qui n'aiment apparemment pas les initiatives et qui sont venus chercher à boire pour leurs rencards. Vingt minutes et trente coups de coude plus tard, je m'asseois finalement à la table où Carl et Malfoy (argh !) m'attendent.

« Ces gens n'ont aucun contrôle de leur corps », noté-je en frottant mon épaule, là où le dernier coude m'a touchée.

« Ben, c'est parce que tu es toute petite et ces mecs là-bas sont immenses », plaisante Carl. Je fais la moue.

« Mais tu aurais pu me laisser y aller… », ajoute-t-il. Ouais, j'aurais pu, mais ça n'aurait plus rien eu d'une initiative, n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy étouffe un rire à ma gauche.

« Ca va. Donc, comment va la vie cette année ? », changé-je de sujet. Et le regretté-je immédiatement en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

« Seul. » Carl répond sobrement mais je peux clairement voir tout ce qu'implique cette brève réponse. Tristesse, colère et désespoir. Les sentiments d'un garçon qui a récemment perdu un ami. Non ! Un frère.

« Je vois. Normal. » Nous hochons la tête tous les deux et Malfoy détourne le regard. Je sais qu'il essaye de le cacher, mais j'ai vu la tristesse sur son visage avant qu'il parvienne à la dissimuler.

« Tu penses que les Harpies vont gagner le championnat cette année ? », demandé-je, en espérant qu'il se sentirait mieux à parler de Quidditch.

« Nan. Je veux dire, les Canons sont bien meilleurs et les Harpies n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes après le départ de ta tante. »

Tante Ginnie ? Ouais, c'était une grande Poursuiveuse.

« Je pense qu'elles ont leur chance cette année. Vu que les Canons ont perdu leur Batteur. Cornwell, c'est ça ? » Il sourit.

« C'est bien les Batteurs ça. Vous pensez toujours qu'un Batteur est le membre le plus important de l'équipe. » Mais c'est le cas !

« Je me souviens que Scorpius disait exactement la même chose. 'Si tu n'as pas un Batteur correct alors toute l'équipe part à vau-l'eau.' », dit-il. Comment en est-on revenu à l'arrogant mort ?

« Mais c'est le cas ! » Le Préfet-en-Chef se défend comme il peut.

« Je n'ai jamais été d'accord. La position de Batteur, je pense, n'est pas aussi importante que celle de Gardien ou d'Attrapeur. » Sottises.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es Gardien », commenté-je acidement. Nous nous esclaffons tous deux.

« Peut-être », admet Carl en riant toujours.

Puis un silence gênant s'installe sur nous. Je voudrais parler, dire quelque chose, mais aucune inspiration. Et Carl n'a pas l'air d'être en meilleure posture. Malfoy est, je crois, la seule personne que ça amuse. Il n'arrête pas d'observer les couples voisins en faisant des commentaires comme, 'Wow, Alice, avec ce loser ?' et 'Par Merlin, ces filles ont juste perdu tout leur goût après que j'aie disparu.' Pour finir avec : 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? si le seul beau gosse talentueux meurt, les gens doivent trouver des substituts.' Je grogne.

« Hé, Princesse, tu crois qu'ils prennent de la drogue aussi ? » Cet imbécile !

« Penser que les gens se droguent parce que tu es mort. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être infect ! » Merde. J'ai dit ça à haute voix, non ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le contrôle de ma bouche ? Maintenant Carl va penser que je suis une folle qui se parle à elle-même.

« Quoi ? », demande mon rencard brun, troublé.

« Rien, je… » Super, qu'est-ce qu'on dit maintenant ?

« Qui est infect ? » Il a entendu ça ? Merlin, aide-moi.

« Personne ! » Grrr… Le très cher blond est présentement tordu de rire. Je pourrais le frapper.

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire que Scorpius était infect ? » Pourquoi tant de surprise ? Il l'est !

« Ouais, Weasel, est-ce que tu as dit qu'un homme mort était infect ? » Et oui, lecteurs, même si il est absolument mort de rire, il arrive quand même à faire du sarcasme.

« La ferme ! » Idiot. Imbécile. Triste excuse épurée de… OH NON !

« Non, je la fermerais pas ! Toutes ces années je me suis senti mal parce que Scorpius était toujours sur ton dos. Mais tu sais quoi ? Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, jamais il ne manquerait de respect à un mort. Comment oses-tu ? » Je sens mes joue virer au cramoisi. J'ai bien merdé là.

« Je-je… » Une seule chose. Je suis dans la grosse merde.

« Non. Assez. Je me casse. » Mes yeux sont prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Et pareil pour Malfoy, alors que nous contemplons tous les deux son meilleur ami abandonner la scène.

« Carl ! Attends. S'il-te-plaît. » Réfléchis Rose. Réfléchis !

Je m'élance hors de la boutique et agrippe son bras avec force.

« Je ne parlais pas de Malfoy. » Il me regarde, hésitant. Heureusement pour moi, Malfoy n'est pas dans les parages. Je suppose qu'il est resté à l'intérieur et continue à parler, en s'envoyant des fleurs et en méditant sur combien sa mort a dû être douloureuse pour toutes les filles de la Terre.

« Je regardais les couples autour et je pensais qu'ils étaient vraiment agaçants et… infects. » Carl Zabini prend une grande inspiration et regarde ses pieds. Au moins il ne s'enfuit pas. « Et puis tu as tout compris de travers et j'étais tellement dans mes pensées et j'ai… » OK, d'accord, je mens. Il peut accuser son pote mort pour ça. Parce que j'aurais pu tout simplement lui raconter. Mais non ! L'imbécile voulait jouer les héros et tout garder pour lui donc…

« Donc tu t'es dit « la ferme » à toi-même ? » Bien, il me croit ! J'acquiesce.

« Je vois. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché notre rendez-vous », s'excuse-t-il. J'ai toujours dit que c'était un mec bien.

« En fait, je mourrais d'envie de quitter cet endroit », confessé-je.

« Moi aussi. » Pardon ?

« Tu n'aimes pas le salon de thé de Madame Piedodu non plus ? » Non ? Sérieux ?

« Non. C'est bondé. Et trop de fanfreluches à mon goût. » Cet enfoiré de Malfoy a menti. J'aurais dû le deviner. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ferait un truc comme ça.

« Et je suppose que tu te fous également des initiatives ? » Malfoy, tu as de la chance d'être déjà mort. Sinon je t'aurais tué. Lentement et douloureusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Longue histoire.

« Peu importe. Pigé. Tu veux faire un tour ? » Carl a l'air de se sentir mieux.

« Pour tout te dire, je pense que ce rendez-vous était une erreur. » Oh, et moi qui pensais qu'on faisait des progrès… « Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui… », s'empresse-t-il d'expliquer. « Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. » Le Serpentard fixe ses mains.

« A cause de ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy », commenté-je, réalisant enfin que le mec a passé le rendez-vous à me parler de son ami.

« Eh ben, c'était mon meilleur ami. « Etait », ah, ça sonne bizarre, non ? Devoir soudainement parler de ton meilleur pote au passé. » Pauvre garçon.

« Je sais, être ennemi avec quelqu'un… c'est pas ce que tout le monde croit. La rivalité, c'est assez important. Je me sens perdue aussi, en quelque sorte. » Il esquisse un faible sourire et hoche la tête.

« Donc, c'est ce qu'il y avait entre vous ? De la rivalité ? » Hé ! Pourquoi il me regarde avec ce sourire narquois ? Je ne vois vraiment pas…

« Je ne le haïssais pas. Si c'est ce que tu entends par là », lui assuré-je.

« Non. Non, je sais. » Nous descendons la rue lentement, admirant le décor.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voudrait-on le tuer ? » Eh bien, je pourrais énumérer dix ou vingt bonnes raisons là tout de suite, mais je ferais mieux de me taire.

« Peut-être que c'étaient des voleurs. » Ou plutôt, je sais que c'étaient des voleurs.

« Des ? Tu penses qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? » Oups… Je crois que j'en ai trop dit. Encore une fois.

« Une idée comme ça. Mais de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père et oncle Harry et tout le Département des Aurors recherchent le coupable. » Carl semble pensif.

« Tu savais qu'il n'a même pas eu de véritables funérailles ? » Funérailles ? Par Merlin, j'avais complètement zappé. Comment on va inverser le sort s'il est enterré ? Merde…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Stupide ! Je suis tellement bête !

« Les Aurors ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire si ses blessures sont le résultat d'un sort ou s'il a juste été attaqué par un objet. Donc ils gardent son corps à Ste Mangouste. » C'est ce que j'appelle de la chance. Les Guérisseurs ont dû se rendre compte de la puissance d'un sort très puissant et sont en train de faire des recherches.

« Bien. » Super, même.

« Dans un sens oui, mais sérieusement, ça me fait flipper. » Et pour prouver ses dires, le visage de Carl adopte une expression dégoûtée.

« Je sais. C'est sûr que c'est bizarre. Un jour ton pote fait l'idiot avec toi et le lendemain les gens essayent de trouver qui l'a tué. » Je frissonne.

« Et tu es seul et tu dois entendre tout le monde parler de combien il était génial, et gentil, et honnête, et intelligent. Je veux dire, ces idiots balancent juste toute la merde qui leur passe par la tête, juste pour l'encenser. » Je ne te le fais pas dire ! « Par exemple, Scorp était intelligent. C'est vrai. Mais gentil et honnête ? Allez ! Il n'a jamais dit exactement ce qu'il pensait et si tu avais le malheur d'être sympa envers lui il te jetait un sort. » Je glousse à ces mots. Parce qu'il a raison, non ?

« Ouais, il pouvait être un vrai con. » Et l'est toujours, merci beaucoup.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je t'aime bien, Rose. Tu ne mens pas. » Je suis géniale, je sais !

« Merde, il est déjà midi. » Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Ou quand on le gâche.

« Ouais. On devrait rentrer. Tu veux marcher ? » Marcher jusqu'à l'école ? Bien sûr. J'acquiesce et souris.

« Donc. Tu disais que tu as bouquiné jusque tard hier ? Tu lisais quoi ? » Oh, ça !

« Un truc à propos des Horcruxes. » J'ai une idée !

« Ah bon ? Pour quel cours ? » Il faut que je sois prudente. Qui pourrait demander un essai sur les Horcruxes ? Personne, probablement.

« On a un essai en Sortilèges et les Horcruxes étaient mentionnés. Je voulais savoir exactement ce que c'était avant d'écrire dessus. » Bien, ça a l'air assez vrai.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider. » Bingo !

« Vraiment ? » Yes, yes, yes.

« Eh bien, mon père a un diplôme en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Evidemment, quand il m'a parlé des Horcruxes, il a dit que je n'étais pas supposé en parler. » Oh, allez. C'est pour le bien ton ami !

« Euh, c'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un et voulais faire un Horcruxe d'un bout de mon âme. » Hahaha..

« Vrai. Donc… » Enfin.

« Donc c'est comme ça que ça marche. » Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

« On y est. » Carl montre le portail des yeux. On est de retour ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

« J'ai passé un bon moment, Carl. » Je lui adresse un large sourire auquel il répond par un des siens.

« Moi aussi. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un donc… Merci beaucoup. » C'est rien…

« Ca m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi. J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça une autre fois. » Il acquiesce, souriant.

« Absolument. T'es de loin la fille la plus chouette que je connaisse. » Wow ! C'est pas rien.

Carl baisse le regard et le plonge dans le mien, ses yeux marron foncé brillants de chagrin, de compassion et de désespoir. Ca me fait presque mal.

J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour lui.

Je lève une main et, attrapant sa nuque, je l'amène à se pencher un peu. Après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Doucement. En essayant d'apaiser sa peine, comme ils disent.

Il pose ses mains dans mon dos et m'embrasse en retour. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Et… rien.

Pas de frissons, pas de feu d'artifice. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une romantique désespérée, mais un bon baiser requiert plus que du talent, OK ? Il doit y avoir un petit truc en plus.

« Euh… » On se regarde tous les deux en rougissant.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » J'entends une voix dans mon dos et je manque de tomber. Qu'est-ce que le mec mort fout là _maintenant _? Du calme, Rose, du calme.

« C'était…. », commencé-je. Comment peux-tu dire à un mec qui rien ne peut se passer entre vous ? Je vois Malfoy s'en aller, furieux, et je me sens un peu mieux.

« Je-je… Rien. » Rien ? Vraiment ?

« Toi non plus ? », demandé-je avec espoir.

« Désolé. » Il rougit encore plus.

« Non, c'est pas grave ! Je n'ai rien ressenti non plus. » C'est tant mieux.

« Sérieux ? Ouf. Je me sentais coupable… » Pas besoin.

« Donc… amis ? » S'il te plaît ?

« Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. » Génial. Je suis tellement heureuse. Vous savez, quand j'ai réalisé que j'aimais bien Carl, j'étais tellement excitée. Je rêvais de notre rendez-vous et j'étais sûre que j'adorerais l'embrasser. Mais là… c'est comme si j'embrassais mon cousin James sur la joue.

Ca te rend heureuse et ça te met à l'aise, mais pas de passion.

« C'était cool, de violer mon meilleur ami, Weasley ? » C'est quoi son problème, là ?

« Ne soit pas con, Malfoy. Je ne veux pas que tu me ruines le moral. » Je m'assois nonchalamment sur le canapé.

« Le moral ? Je vois. Ca devait être sympa, de se faire emballer pour la première fois. Et la dernière, si je peux me permettre. » Et c'est reparti.

« J'avais déjà embrassé. J'ai eu beaucoup de petits amis dans le passé. » Tu ne peux pas me mettre en colère, Malfoy. C'est juste impossible.

« Bien sûr. Ce looser de McArthur et Leeman. Excuse-moi. » Vous pensez que c'est le bon moment pour lui rappeler que c'est lui, qui a commencé à me harceler ? Naaan…

« Je me moque de ce que vous pensez, votre Altesse. » Pigé ?

« Tu devrais avoir honte tu sais. Embrasser ce pauvre Carl. Non ! Le forcer à t'embrasser. Comme une nymphomane. » Le forcer ? Ne me fais pas rire.

« Ca va pas non ? je l'ai embrassé et il m'a embrassée en retour. C'est tout. » Il a l'air complètement furieux maintenant.

« Dégoûtant. Tu te prends pour qui ? Embrasser mon meilleur pote. Avec la langue. Et lui… qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Si j'étais vivant, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. » Oh, pitié. Il a gâché notre rendez-vous, d'accord ? En me mentant à propos des goûts de son pote.

« Doucement, votre Altesse. Tu as gâché le rencard avec pas mal de succès. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux si tu avais été vivant, je t'assure. » Sourire narquois et air démoniaque.

« Donc tu as deviné. Je le savais. » Carl a raison. Il n'y a rien de gentil ou d'honnête dans ce mec.

« Ouais. Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! » Les Horcruxes !

« Quoi ? T'as emballé un autre de mes amis sur le chemin du retour ? » Grr… Connard.

« Non. Hé, idiot, tu savais que le père de Carl est un expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? » Il acquiesce. Puis se redresse, ébahi.

« Wow ! La théorie des Horcruxes ! » Ouais, eh ben…

« On se trompait. » Il se rassoit, déçu.

« Pourquoi ? », demande-t-il simplement.

« Eh bien, apparemment, c'est toi qui dois tuer quelqu'un. Autrement, tu ne peux pas créer un Horcruxe. Donc la seule personne qui pourrait avoir un Horcruxe au moment où je te parle, c'est le mec qui t'a attaqué. » Nous baissons tous deux le regard.

« Retour à la case départ. » Malfoy adopte le regard désespéré de son meilleur ami.

« J'en ai bien peur. Mais hauts les cœurs ! la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on ne t'a pas encore enterré. » Je me souviens de ce que Carl m'a dit.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ? » Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vraiment bizarre de dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas encore été enterré, et qu'il réponde « pourquoi pas ? » … hahaha.

« Enquête. » Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Allez, je vais chercher à manger. » Je lui fais signe de me suire.

Cependant, au moment même où nous sortons de la Salle Commune, je ressens comme un étrange bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois ?_, pensé-je.

« Tu sens ça ? L'odeur de la rumeur dans l'air ? », demande Malfoy, et j'acquiesce. « Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde comme ça, Princesse ? » C'est parce que j'ai embrassé Carl ? Achetez-vous une vie, les mecs.

« Ils ne me regardent pas, ils me fixent », lui murmuré-je.

« Ouais, mais pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'ils ont peur que tu puisses les embrasser aussi ? » Imbécile !

« La ferme », lui sifflé-je tandis qu'un troisième année passe à côté de moi dans le couloir. A l'instant même où il me remarque, il se met à courir. Malfoy s'esclaffe, mais son rire prend vite fin.

« Assassin », crache une fille en ma direction. Je sens un profonde douleur dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?

* * *

Désolée pour le retard –beaucoup de choses à faire (dont un bac à préparer)– et merci pour vos reviews j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus aussi. J'adore la manière qu'a AdFinemAdInfinitum de ménager le suspens. Je suis quand même un peu déçue pour Carl et Rose, merde, ils étaient mignons. (et il est torturé, c'est cool les mecs torturés.)

Enfin bref, merci d'être là, si vous êtes toujours là ) et à bientôt (j'espère) pour de nouvelles aventures. Au programme : que des emmerdes pour notre Rosie…


	7. Plus de mensonges

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Un rendez-vous pas très concluant, un Malfoy très agaçant et de très mauvaises augures pour Rosie…

* * *

**Chapitre 7** – Plus de mensonges.

* * *

« Assassin ? Pardon ? » Je regarde derrière moi en espérant que Voldemort me suit, ainsi l'insulte lui aurait été dirigée.

Non. Non. Juste moi, et l'arrogant mort.

« Weasley, je pense que quelque chose de vraiment pas cool est en train de se passer. » Sérieusement, génie ? J'aurais jamais deviné.

« Sans blague », lui chuchoté-je avec sarcasme. Chaque personne qui me voit affiche une expression bizarre -quelque chose entre le dégoût et la peur bleue- avant de disparaître.

« Hé, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » J'attrape le bras d'un première année. C'est comme si je lui avais balancé un Doloris. Il pousse même un hurlement avant que je le laisse partir.

« Bizarre. » Malfoy fait encore un commentaire stupide. Par Merlin, ce garçon…

« Ly ! » Enfin quelqu'un qui ne s'enfuit pas. Lysander Scamander a toujours été un gentil garçon.

« Salut Rose », me salue-t-il d'un air un peu absent. Mais peu importe.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire exactement ce qui passe, Ly ? Pourquoi tout le monde est si bizarre ? » J'ai l'impression d'avoir la peste.

« C'est juste que tout le monde pense que tu as assassiné Malfoy. C'est tout. Mais je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger bientôt, quand les Aurors viendront. Donc t'inquiète pas, Rose. » Euh…

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Penser un truc pareil. Ly s'éloigne lentement de moi.

« T'inquiète pas ? Il est malade ? », s'exclame Malfoy, et je l'observe.

« Je suis considérée comme étant une meurtrière alors pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te concentrer sur ce problème, et pas sur l'état de santé mentale de Ly ? » Malfoy fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment peuvent-ils… Je veux dire, tu es probablement incapable de me tuer. Je suis tellement plus fort que toi. » Sale con. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est m'insulter. Même maintenant.

Je sens la colère monter. Ca ne peut pas arriver. Je suis innocente. Peut-être que je hais Malfoy, mais, le tuer ? Sérieusement ? N'importe quoi !

« Je dois trouver les autres. » Ils sont de ma famille. Ils me soutiendront. Je marche quelques instants, endurant les commentaires haineux, avec courage si je peux me permettre, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Lily et Lucy, mes deux plus jeunes cousines. Super ! Elles vont m'aider.

« Lils, Lou ! Merci Merlin, je vous ai trouvées. Vous ne croirez jamais ce que les gens disent. » OK, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me fixent, elles aussi ? Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas en colère et énervées et inquiètes de ma malchance ? Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Ouais, Rosie, on a entendu », murmure Lou, regardant ses pieds.

« Elles vont plus être tes cousines très longtemps, je suppose », note Malfoy. Je pourrais le frapper, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, en fait. Il a raison, après tout. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucun moyen de le frapper, de toute façon.

« C'est pas vrai les filles. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! Vous le savez ! » Enfin, hé, les filles ! C'est la fille qui pleure parce qu'elle a vu un chaton mort dans la rue qui vous parle !

« Non ! », hurlent-elles à l'unisson. Etrange. « Non, tu n'es pas une meurtrière, Rose. C'est juste _normal_. N'importe qui pèterait un câble après avoir entendu tout ce qu'il t'a dit. On comprend. Il a dû dire quelque chose de vraiment terrible et… et… » Et je l'ai tué ? Est-ce que vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

« Mais je vous dis que je n'ai pas fait ça. » Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

« Mais Rose, tout le monde vous a entendu vous disputer tous les deux au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Et puis Malfoy est parti… » Argh ! Mes propres cousines ne me croient pas.

« Mais vous êtes tarées ou quoi ? Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. » Je me défends. Avec des mots, pas des sortilèges. Au cas où vous me suspecteriez aussi.

« Mais c'est arrivé. » Une voix apaisante vient de derrière moi. Malfoy ? Je comprends que tout le monde puisse m'accuser, mais lui, il a vu qui a fait ça.

Je me retourne et m'éloigne de mes cousines avant d'entrer dans une salle, vide pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, ça ? Tu m'accuses de t'avoir tué, toi aussi ? », lui hurlé-je.

« Non. Non ! Je veux dire… » Tu veux dire quoi ? « Je veux dire, on s'est effectivement disputé au milieu de la rue ce jour-là. » Attends, quoi ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis arrivé et j'ai fait un commentaire à propos de ta famille, bien trop bruyante, et tu as dit quelque chose comme quoi j'étais arrogant, et on a commencé à s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers devant tout le monde. » Merde ! C'est vrai ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

« Et ensuite tu t'es fait tuer. » Donc c'est pour ça que… putain.

« Précisément. » Je suis maudite.

« C'est pas de chance », dit Malfoy, hésitant. Il tente en vain de rendre les choses un peu plus vivantes. Ah, c'est drôle ça. Un homme mort essayant de rendre les choses plus vivantes.

« Même Lily et Lucy ne me croient pas. Et ce sont mes cousines, merde. Sans oublier que chaque personne dans cette école m'évite. » J'inspire profondément. Calme-toi, Rose.

« C'est vraiment stupide. Tu n'aurais pas pu me tuer. » Ah ouais ?

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Non. Arrête ça, Rose. Regarde-toi. Tu es tellement désespérée que tu demandes à Scorpius Malfoy de te dire qu'il te croît. C'est pathétique.

« Bien sûr que je le pense. Je le savais avant d'être tué. » Le petit con sans cœur esquisse même un faible sourire et devinez quoi ? Ca fait du bien. Mon esprit chamboulé devant être incriminé pour ça.

« Tu dois être la seule personne dans toute l'école qui le pense. Tu saisis l'ironie ? » Mon pire ennemi est la seule personne qui ne croie pas que je suis une meurtrière. Génial.

« Je suis la seule personne au monde qui verra le procès de son meurtrier, en fait. En parlant d'ironie. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Il est vraiment convaincant, quand il le veut.

« Rosie. » Une voix familière, mais pourtant inattendue, se fait entendre depuis la porte de la salle de classe.

« Papa ? » Merci Merlin. J'avais complètement oublié. Quand ils disaient Aurors, ils voulaient dire mon père et l'oncle Harry, bien sûr. Bien. Mon père m'_adore_. C'est impossible qu'il ne me croie pas. « Papa ! C'est horrible. » Le visage inexpressif de mon père s'adoucit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rose. Tout va bien se passer », dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Normalement j'aurais dû apprécier ça, mais avoir Malfoy qui te regarde serrer ton père dans tes bras, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu souhaites.

« Papa, tout le monde m'accuse. Je… Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. » D'accord. Je n'en suis _pas_. J'essaye de retenir mes larmes. Pleurer devant Malfoy est également sur la liste des choses que tu ne souhaites pas. Au cas où vous vous posiez la question.

« Bien sûr que non Rosie. Mais tu comprends qu'il y ait un léger problème. » J'acquiesce. C'est vrai.

« Je sais. Tout le monde a vu cette dispute avec Malfoy. » Mon père a l'air pensif.

« Tu comprends, Rosie, que je ferais tout pour toi, d'accord ? » Bien sûr… « Mais là tout de suite, j'ai besoin, tout le monde a besoin, d'entendre la vérité. » OK, je peux faire ça.

« C'est simple », murmure le blond quelque part dans les environs.

« Quand tu nous raconteras tout à propos de cet accident, je ferais en sorte que rien de mal ne t'arrive, d'accord ? » Pardon ? L'accident ? Quel accident ? Je sens mes jambes me lâcher.

« Quel accident ? », demandé-je avec insistance.

« Mais celui qui a causé la mort de Malfoy, bien sûr. Celui entre lui et toi. » Oh non, non, non… Ca ne peut pas être réel… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aider ce connard à rentrer dans son corps et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? Je suis accusée de l'avoir tué ! Je… Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je me sens vaseuse. Même les dalles de marbre sous mes pieds ont l'air de tourner. Elles tournent elles tournent elles tournent…

« Weasley ! Weasley ! Rose ! Merde, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je vais hanter qui, moi, après ? » Une voix me parvient de très loin alors que j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je tente de me relever, les yeux toujours fermés. « Assieds-toi, femme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une deuxième commotion ? » Malfoy ? Il est toujours là. Qu'est-ce que…

« Rosie, ça va ? » Ah, Papa, merci. Oh ! Il pense que j'ai tué Malfoy. Non… Non, merci, quand même.

« Ca va, Papa. Mais tu dois m'écouter. Je n'ai pas tué Malfoy. » Il acquiesce et me repousse doucement sur le sol.

« Repose-toi un moment. » Non, je ne vais pas me reposer. Je suis la principale suspecte d'un meurtre.

« Non. Tu dois me croire. » Eh merde, il a ce regard. Celui qu'il a quand Hugo a fait quelque chose de mal. Ce regard je-sais-ce-que-tu-as-fait.

« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca arrive, les accidents. Quand tu es vraiment en colère contre quelqu'un, quelques fois tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas. Ou fais des choses dont tu ne connais pas les conséquences. » Non ! Je veux dire, en général oui, mais pas dans mon cas.

« Je sais, mais ce que personne ne voit, c'est que je n'ai pas tué Malfoy. Même pas accidentellement. » Je m'arrête parce que mes poumons ont désespérément besoin d'air.

« Tu ne considères même pas ça comme un accident ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Rosie ? Est-ce que ce garçon est tombé pendant que vous vous disputiez et il s'est cogné la tête ? » Je ne peux pas supporter ça.

« Non. Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas tué. Il a été tué par des voleurs. » Oh, seigneur.

« Weasley ! Arrête ça ! Tu as promis que tu ne dirais rien ! » Je sais. Je me souviens comment j'ai juré que je ne révélerais à personne que Malfoy était devenu cette chose. Merde.

Et en me retournant vers lui, je peux voir clairement que la simple pensée de sa famille, découvrant tout ça, le rend encore plus désespéré que moi. Ce qui veut dire _extrêmement_ désespéré. Pour vous dire.

« Je veux dire, en toute logique, un voleur a probablement essayé de l'attaquer et lui a frappé la tête, ou que sais-je… » Mon père me regarde pensivement, et Malfoy soupire à côté de moi.

« Je veux bien, mais Rose, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. » Mentir, mentir, mentir. Je ne mens pas. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour tout le monde d'y croire ? Est-ce que ma haine pour Malfoy, et la sienne pour moi, étaient si… si évidentes, pour que même mon père insiste pour que ce soit moi qui l'ai tué ?

« Je ne mens pas. Plus de mensonges. Papa, pour l'amour de Merlin, je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de cette personne. On s'est disputé et il est parti. Je ne l'ai jamais revu vivant. » Vous voyez ? Pas de mensonge. Aucun mensonge. Merde, _pas un seul_.

« Vraiment ? » Enfin. Le blond soupire à nouveau.

« Merci, Merlin », dit-il. Je me demande pourquoi il est content. Oh ! je sais, ça doit être parce que sans moi, il ne peut pas retourner dans son corps.

« Oui, Papa. Tu sais que si jamais je venais à blesser quelqu'un par accident, j'aurais appelé les Guérisseurs. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé là-bas. »

« Par les caleçons de Merlin, je suis tellement désolé, Rose. Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un pour mort. Tu es trop comme ta mère pour faire un truc pareil. » Enfin, je peux respirer à nouveau.

« Ah, bah enfin. » Je croise les jambes avec colère. Tu es mon père, comment as-tu pu ne pas réaliser plus tôt ?

« Mais quand même, ma parole d'honneur ne pourrait pas te protéger devant les juges », annonce mon père sobrement. Autre chose que j'aime chez mon père ? Il ne me cache pas les faits. Peu importe combien la situation est grave, il ne ment jamais. Je suppose que ce serait un peu faux de dire que je n'ai hérité que du côté de ma mère.

« Je sais. Mais tu peux toujours trouver des indices. J'étais au milieu d'une rue bondée. Quelqu'un a dû me voir entrer dans la librairie. » C'est _normal_, qu'il y ait des témoins.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, vois-tu, Rosie. Parce que beaucoup de témoins ont déjà affirmé t'avoir vue dans Fleury & Bott. Cependant, personne ne peut dire avec certitude que tu y es allée juste après t'être disputée avec Malfoy. » Pourquoi pas ? Je ne comprends pas.

« OK, je veux bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas vérifier les heures ? » Je suis la seule qui cherche ici, ou quoi ? Tout le Département des Aurors est sur l'affaire mais je suis la seule qui pense à vérifier l'heure à laquelle j'ai été vue à la librairie ?

« Tu veux dire comparer l'heure à laquelle tu as été vue faire les magasins, et celle de la mort de Scorpius ? » Ouais, effectivement. J'acquiesce.

« Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. » Hm ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils gardaient son corps pour l'examiner ?

« Apparemment, les Guérisseurs n'ont pas encore été en mesure de déterminer 'l'heure du décès'. » Il y a quelque chose dans la voix de mon père qui laisse entendre le même scepticisme à propos du métier des Guérisseurs que le mien.

« Je vois. OK, dans ce cas, je vais juste subir l'interrogatoire et faire ce qu'on me dit. Après tout la vérité devra bien éclater, à un moment où à un autre. » Je souris à cette pensée, mais apparemment je suis la seule de la pièce que ça fait sourire.

« Bonne décision, Rosie. Souviens-toi que je serais à tes côtés tout le temps, ne t'inquiète pas. » J'embrasse mon père une dernière fois et nous nous dirigeons, tous les trois, vers le bureau de la Directrice, où l'interrogatoire aura lieu.

« C'est tellement ennuyeux », murmure Malfoy alors que nous marchons un peu retrait de mon père.

« Eh ben, c'est bien que ce soit moi qui y passe et pas toi », chuchoté-je, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à mon père.

« Au cas tu n'aurais pas encore compris, Princesse, je te suivrai partout », dit-il d'une voix triste, mais déterminée. Ca me rappelle un peu les mots d'un général avant une grande bataille, qui essaye de donner du courage. « Donc toutes les emmerdes par lesquelles tu passeras, j'y passerai aussi. » Wow. Un tel discours venant de Monsieur Je-crains-aussi-niveau-interactions-humaines, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas surprise. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas touchée. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et souris.

« Ca aide ou pas ? », demande-t-il, son demi-sourire de retour.

« Ca aurait pu, si tu le pensais vraiment », souligné-je sèchement, en me rappelant à qui je parle.

« Comme tu l'as dit… » Le blond détourne le regard. « Plus de mensonges entre nous. » Il s'éloigne de moi, sa haute silhouette rendant la mienne trop petite à mon goût.

Plus de mensonges entre nous deux, hein ? Ca va peut-être être un peu difficile pour moi.

« Vous voilà enfin, Miss Weasley. » Un grand homme bronzé, environ la quarantaine, désigne une chaise au moment-même où nous franchissons le seuil du bureau.

« Veuillez vous asseoir, que nous puissions commencer l'interrogatoire. » Oh, super. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?

C'est parti.

* * *

Hihihihi ! J'aime beaucoup Malfoy, il est tellement choupichou. Ca vous a plus ? A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	8. Pendant que les Détraqueurs

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Rose est suspectée d'avoir tué Malfoy et se retrouve toute seule, avec le fantôme, à savoir la vérité. Pas si seule à vrai dire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8** – Pendant que les Détraqueurs aspireront ton âme.

* * *

« OK, très bien. Mademoiselle, où étiez-vous dans la matinée du 27 août ? », demande le juge.

« Je faisais les magasins avec ma famille sur le Chemin de Traverse, jusqu'à midi. » L'homme prend quelques notes et hoche la tête avec approbation.

« Êtes-vous restée avec votre famille en permanence ? » C'est assez inutile, de me poser ces question, puisque mon père, qui est un Auror, est juste à côté de moi et je parie qu'il leur a déjà tout raconté. Cependant…

« Non. On s'est séparé vers onze heures. Ma mère, mon père et mon plus jeune frère sont allés voir mon oncle George, et j'ai visité la librairie. » Je pense que c'est assez clair.

« Êtes-vous allée directement jusqu'à cette boutique ? » Question piège ou quoi ?

« J'ai marché jusque là, oui. », dis-je sèchement, et l'homme semble un peu déçu.

« A présent, mademoiselle, avez-vous vu la victime ce jour-là ? » C'est un peu bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un se référer à Malfoy en disant _victime_. Je veux dire, ce mec est –ou était– la personne la plus arrogante, la plus égocentrique, la plus tyrannique, que j'aie jamais rencontrée. _Victime_ ne sera jamais un mot pour le décrire. Peu importe comment il a été tué.

Parce que vous voyez, à mon avis, la mort ne peut pas définir ta manière de vivre. Seulement ta manière de partir. Ca ne peut pas changé ce qu'on a été.

« _Victime_ mon cul, petit con. » Vous voyez ? Il n'est pas une victime. N'en a jamais été une.

« Oui, je l'ai vu. » Un sourire narquois éclot sur le visage du juge. C'est vraiment un con. Je suis du côté de Malfoy pour ça.

« Mort, ou vivant ? » Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Mort ou vivant ? Euh, si je l'avais vu mort, j'aurais appelé les Aurors.

« Vivant, évidemment », dis-je d'un ton offensé.

« Evidemment. » L'ironie transpire de chacun de ses pores. Dégoûtée. C'est exactement comme ça que je me sens. « Vous vous êtes parlé ? » Parlé… je n'emploierais pas vraiment ce terme. C'était plutôt genre on s'est hurlé dessus jusqu'à manquer de souffle.

« Oui. » Dans un certain sens…

« Etait-ce une conversation amicale ? » Quelle question stupide ! Il pourrait pas plutôt m'interroger directement sur notre dispute et comme ça c'est fait ?

« Oui, espèce d'idiot, nous avons parlé de la météo et nos goûts et dégoûts respectifs », siffle Malfoy. Hahaha, bien joué.

Oh non. Est-ce que je viens juste d'éclater de rire ?

« Pourquoi riez-vous, mademoiselle ? » Honnêtement ?

« Eh bien, les conversations que je partageais d'ordinaire avec Malfoy ne peuvent vraiment pas être considérées comme étant civilisées », laissé-je échapper.

« Je vois. Donc vous n'aimiez pas la victime », établit-il plus qu'il demande.

« Ce serait un euphémisme. » Par exemple, je n'aime pas les oignons, je n'aime pas les films d'horreur, je n'aime pas les animaux empaillés. Mais Malfoy ? Je le déteste.

« Donc, l'attaquer aurait été une chose normale. » Euh, deux secondes là, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

« Hé, attends une minute Vincent, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. » Merci papa.

« Très bien alors. Aviez-vous l'habitude de vous disputer avec la victime ? »

« Oui. » Pourquoi le nier ?

« Des disputes verbales ? » La plupart du temps ! Je veux dire, je lui jetais des sorts une fois par semaine… ou peut-être deux… ou trois, mais seulement s'il me traitait de vieille fille !

« La plupart du temps », dis-je, pourtant assurée que la question qui viendrait serait difficile.

« La plupart du temps ? Tu te fous de moi, Weasel ? Tu me jetais des sorts quatre fois par semaine ! » Non. Trois fois.

« Trois », corrigé-je.

« Pardon ? », lâche le juge, comme si je venais d'insulter sa mère ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Non, rien », murmuré-je. Merde, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à garder ma bouche fermée ?

« Très bien. Dans ce cas puis-je vous demander si, ce jour là, la dispute que vous avez eue avec la victime était une dispute verbale ? » Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.

« C'en était une. » Et je le répète : uniquement verbale !

« Vous en êtes certaine ? » J'ai l'air d'hésiter ?

« Elle vient de le dire, non ? » Mon père sait vraiment quand il faut parler, vous ne trouvez pas ?

« OK. Est-il vrai que durant cette dispute strictement verbale, vous n'avez pas manqué de porter offense à la famille de la victime et de souligner que vous détestiez qu'il soit Préfet-en-Chef ? » Hé ! L'histoire avec la famille, c'est lui qui a commencé ! Pour le Préfet-en-Chef aussi.

Mais pardon. Quand quelqu'un décède soudainement, tout ce qu'il a dit s'efface, et tout ce qui reste, c'est ce que tu lui as dit.

« C'est vrai, mais il a porté offense à ma famille le premier, puis a dit que j'étais laide, et m'a insultée de toutes les manières possible », dis-je sans cesser de respirer.

« Par Merlin, Princesse, ne soit pas si dramatique. » Je ne suis pas dramatique, je suis réaliste.

« Donc vous vous êtes mise en colère. » Merde, évidemment que oui.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Est-ce que ce n'est pas une chose naturelle ?

« Et vous l'avez insulté en retour. » Pff !

« Oui. » Et ?

« Et vous vous êtes ruée sur lui, quand il a dit ces choses-là. » Oui, je me suis retournée et approchée, pour pouvoir le fixer, et le frapper, si besoin.

« Oui. » Exactement.

« Et vous l'avez tué. » QUOI ?

« Non ! » Il m'a eue.

« Donc vous l'avez suivi dans le sentier et… avez fait demi-tour ? » L'expression ironique de cet homme me rend malade encore une fois.

« Je l'ai suivi dans le Chemin de Traverse, pas quand il a pris cette rue. » Par Merlin !

« Bien. Avez-vous vu quelle rue il a pris ? » Je pense bien…

« Une petite ruelle pavée, je crois. » Elle avait l'air bien sombre et vidée de toute vie.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas allée dans cette direction. » Mon père se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de l'homme, l'air menaçant.

« Elle a déjà dit non. Ne pensez-vous pas que cet interrogatoire est allé trop loin ? », siffle-t-il. Je suis extrêmement heureuse qu'il me croie.

« En effet. J'ai une dernière question pour vous. » Il se retourne vers moi. Je suppose qu'il va finir par révéler l'atout de son jeu.

« Les derniers mots que vous avez prononcés à l'encontre de la victime étaient-ils –et je cite – _Pourquoi tu ne sauterais pas tout simplement d'une falaise, Malfoy ? Le monde serait probablement un meilleur endroit sans toi _? » J'avale avec difficulté. L'atout de son jeu.

« Si je me souviens bien, oui », réponds-je amèrement. Les apparences sont contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je n'ai pas d'autre question », dit le juge, luttant contre un sourire victorieux.

Mon père a fait de son mieux pour me convaincre que tout ira bien. Mais à quoi ça sert d'être convaincue ? Tout n'ira pas bien, OK, que j'y croie ou non. La véritable question est : et maintenant ?

Dire à tout le monde ce qu'est Malfoy, résoudrait sûrement le problème. Mais vous voyez, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai promis. En même temps, si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas l'aider de toute manière. Parce que je serai à Azkaban. Je m'assois lourdement sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

« Dis-leur. » Malfoy ?

« Quoi ? », demandé-je distraitement.

« Dis-leur, à propos de moi. » Oh !

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'ai donné ma parole. » Le garçon soupire et croise les bras.

« Eh ben tu peux la reprendre. Ca ne me dérange pas. » Sérieux ? Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il est en train d'être gentil ? Je ne savais pas que la mort pouvait faire ça aux gens.

« C'est bon. Je maîtrise. » Il tousse.

« Ouais, j'ai vu ça. » Il me regarde d'une manière presque blessante. « Tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue devant _un _juge. Laisse tomber, devant tout le Magenmagot. » Je-je… Oh, très bien.

« Mais c'est toi qui as dit _plus de mensonges_. » Le mec mort me fixe.

« J'ai dit _plus de mensonges_ envers moi. Pas _plus de mensonges_ envers tout le monde. » Peu importe.

« Et alors ? » OK, j'ai dû dire la chose à ne pas dire, parce qu'il a l'air furieux maintenant.

« Et alors ? Tu vas finir en prison. Ou même morte. Sans âme. Attaquée par les Détraqueurs. » OK, monsieur Je-vois-les-choses-du-bon-côté.

« Tu es mort, et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air si pitoyable. » J'ai peut-être été un peu trop loing.

« Je le serai si tu meurs », dit-il simplement, et je ressens une douleur dans l'estomac.

« Je ne mourrai pas », promets-je. Et je respecte toujours mes promesses.

« Tu ne peux pas promettre ça. On ne te demandera pas ton avis », déclare-t-il .

« Très bien. Mais je peux décider si je raconte les secrets qu'on me confie. Et j'ai décidé, merci beaucoup. » Je ne rendrais pas tant de gens tristes, uniquement pour sauver ma peau.

« Tu préférerais aller en prison plutôt que raconter mon secret. » Tu as compris ça. Je hoche la tête sans hésiter. « Pourquoi ? » Comment je pourrais le lui expliquer ?

« Parce que moi aussi, je pense que c'est mieux si personne ne le sait. » Tout simplement.

« Et depuis quand ? Tu dis toujours que ma famille serait contente de pouvoir me parler à nouveau. » Vous voyez, c'est un peu compliqué de parler de ça…

« Oui, et je le pense toujours. Mais tu réalises que si je parlais de ça, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. » Il doit le savoir.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? » Non. Non, il ne le sait pas.

« Tu as pris une décision, n'est-ce pas ? Retourner dans ton corps. » Il acquiesce et ma gorge se serre. J'ai essayé d'oublier ça depuis la première fois que j'ai vu son fantôme. Pourtant je n'y suis pas parvenue. Cette phrase, que je suis sur le point d'énoncer, me torture depuis lors.

« Je crois que tu sais, tout comme moi, ce que ça implique. » Son regard s'assombrit et il a l'air fatigué. Il a l'air mort.

Jamais auparavant il ne m'avait semblé réellement mort, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Si je retrouve mon corps, je meurs. Pour de vrai. Ouais, je sais. » Je commence à trembler.

« Crois-tu que tes parents accepteraient jamais ça ? », crié-je, pour évacuer la tension que je retenais depuis quelques semaines.

« Non », dit-il, si bas que j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

« Parce que tu vois, ils ont ce droit. » Je suis à bout de souffle et je le regarde avec un air de défi. « Ils ont ce droit que moi je n'ai pas. » Je murmure.

« Ce droit que tu n'as pas ? » Il a l'air d'être pris au dépourvu. Troublé, désorienté.

« Ce droit d'insister, pour que tu restes comme ça, juste pour être à leur côté. » Est-ce difficile à comprendre ?

Quelques instants passent et nous nous regardons longuement. Tous les deux stupéfaits.

« Parce qu'ils sont ta famille, ils te supplieront de rester à demi-mort, pour être avec eux. »

Il soupire.

« Ils comprendront. » Naïf.

« Non. Non, ils ne comprendront pas. J'ai compris, parce que tu avais l'air totalement désespéré quand tu as dit que tu préférerais être mort plutôt qu'être comme ça. J'ai compris, mais ils ne le peuvent pas. Je ne peux pas leur demander ça. » Comment pourrais-je seulement oser, demander à deux personnes d'abandonner leur fils ?

« Mais s'ils m'aiment, ils devront le faire », note le blon.

« Tu as complètement tort. » Je secoue la tête en disant cela. « C'est parce qu'ils t'aiment qu'ils ne comprendront pas. L'amour rend les gens égoïstes. » Je suis sûre de cela.

« Donc tu vas aller à prison juste comme ça ? », dit-il en levant les mains avec désespoir.

« Oui. » Que faire d'autre ? J'ai fait mon choix. C'est la seule chose à faire.

« Souviens-toi que tu ne pourras pas accomplir mon vœu si les Détraqueurs aspirent ton âme. » Très drôle.

« On peut espérer que les choses n'iront pas si loin. » Papa a dit que si j'étais traduite en justice, je serais probablement acquittée à cause du manque de preuves.

« Mais si elles vont si loin ? » Agh !

« Puisque tu insistes tant, je promets que s'ils me conduisent aux Détraqueurs, j'avouerai tout. » content maintenant ? Il esquisse un sourire bancal.

« Ouais, pendant que les Détraqueurs aspireront ton âme. » Oui, c'est seulement si les Détraqueurs veulent aspirer mon âme que je le dirais à haute voix. Précisément à cet instant. Je croise les bras en une position puérile. Bornée, moi ?

« Rose ? » Trois heures ont passé depuis que j'ai parlé pour la dernière fois avec le blond. Trois heures ont passé depuis que j'ai parlé avec quelqu'un. Je suppose que personne ne s'en inquiète. Qui voudrait parler à une meurtrière ?

« Oui ? » Oh, attendez ! Malfoy ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Jamais. Donc, qui est-ce ?

« Je peux entrer ? » Entrer ?

« Debout, Princesse. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. » Ouais, j'ai réalisé par moi-même, votre Altesse.

« Oui, bien sûr. Laisse-moi le temps d'arriver et de donner le mot de passe », m'exclamé-je en me levant du canapé.

« C'est bon. Je peux venir. » Hm ? Mais seuls les Préfets-en-Chef ont le mot de passe de cette pièce…

« Colton ? » Deandre Colton ? C'est pour ça qu'il a le mot de passe. Mais… vient-il de me demander la permission d'entrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

« Salut », dit-il sobrement, et, si je ne me trompe pas, ce qui est possible, il a l'air… plus gentil que d'habitude.

« Oh, regarde, le violeur est de retour. » Malfoy se raidit dans le fauteuil qu'il occupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Colton ? Tu es venu pour me féliciter d'avoir tuer Malfoy ? » Imbécile. Petit con inutile qui pense être quelqu'un. Même le blond est mieux que lui.

« Quoi ? Non. Non. Ce serait horrible. » Et la raison de ta venue est… ?

« Les gens horribles font des choses horribles. » Je regarde son visage s'attrister soudainement. OK, ce mec n'est pas Colton.

« Je suppose que je suis horrible n'est-ce pas ? » En effet.

« Par principe, oui. » Ses yeux sont maintenant aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, ce que je suis venu dire ne changera rien. » Attendez, il est venu dire quelque chose ?

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu dire ? » Je me le demande.

« Mettons-nous ensemble avant que tu finisses derrière les barreaux », dit Malfoy en imitant la voix du garçon.

« Que je te crois. » Par-… pardon ?

« Sérieux ? » Je veux dire… merde !

« Oui. » Il acquiesce. Juste comme ça. Je commence à demander s'il n'est pas en train de jouer un rôle.

« Pourquoi ? », m'enquis-je, incrédule.

« Tu n'es pas du genre à tuer les gens et à les abandonner en plein de milieu de la rue. Tu es trop gentille pour ça. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. » Quoi, quoi, QUOI ? Aime bien ? Comme dans tu me plais ? Colton ?

« C'est une blague ? », sifflé-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Comment ça pourrait être une blague ? Tu penses que je pourrais blaguer dans un moment pareil ? » Par les caleçons de Merlin. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Entendre que quelqu'un t'aime bien, peu importe ce que tu ressens envers lui, c'est sûr que ça déconcerte.

« Un moment pareil ? » En quoi c'est un mauvais moment pour lui ?

« Tu as des problèmes. » Moi oui. Lui non. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu vois pas ? » Oh !

« Tu me harcèles, de toutes les manières possibles. Tu agis comme un trou du cul avec moi. Comment je pourrais voir ? » Il a l'air plein de regrets.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. » Pardon ? C'est tout ? Il est désolé ? Les pervers comme lui ne sont pas supposés avoir des sentiments. Ils ne sont pas supposés être désolés.

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Tu viens et tu me dis des trucs comme ça. » Est-ce que sa raison l'a quitté ?

« Je sais, j'ai vraiment tout fait foirer, mon attitude est inexcusable. Je suis stupide. Je n'ai jamais su ce que je devais faire pour t'impressionner. » M'impressionner… « Et ne me dis pas que je n'avais qu'à être moi-même. Être soi-même, ça n'impressionne jamais. » Vrai. Dire que c'est seulement en montrant ce que l'on est vraiment qu'on sera admiré de tous, c'est un énorme mensonge créé dans l'unique but de réconforter les gens.

La réelle personnalité des gens est assez simple et banale. Personne ne serait impressionné par ça. Cependant, agir de la manière qui te plaît te rend facilement heureux, et à l'aise. Être heureux et à l'aise, c'est cool. Peut-être pas impressionnant, mais cool.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être impressionnée », réponds-je sincèrement.

« Ca m'a pris assez longtemps pour m'en rendre compte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. » Hein ?

« Sérieux ? » Je pense que je me répète mais peu importe.

« Oui, je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiète pour toi. » OK, ça va mettre du temps à rentrer.

« Merci Dean, but je ne peux pas promettre que je vais tomber amoureuse de toi après ça. » Juste pour que ce soit bien clair.

« A dire vrai, je ne m'y attendais pas. Si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, tu l'aurais ressenti peu importe comment j'étais. » Ca veut dire quoi ça ? « Eh, te fâche pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu es amoureuse, peu importe comment la personne agit. Ca pourrait être un vrai con et tu serais quand même attirée par lui. » C'est moi qui deviens stupide, ou c'est ce mec qui est soudainement plus intelligent ?

« C'est assez débile », commente Malfoy depuis son fauteuil.

« L'amour est débile », lui réponds-je, et Dean n'a pas l'air de désapprouver.

« Ca l'est. Parce que sinon j'aurais bien plus correct envers toi. Je suppose que parfois, les bonnes intentions ne sont pas suffisantes, donc au lieu de plaider ta cause tu finis par aggraver ton cas. » En effet. Parfois les plus gros problèmes sont causés par des bonnes intentions, placées dans les mains de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas comment s'en servir.

« C'est bon maintenant », dis-je doucement.

« Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi quel homme je dois abattre pour qu'ils abandonnent les charges ? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

« Personne pour l'instant. Mais quand j'aurais besoin qu'un homme soit abattu, tu seras le premier à le savoir. » Dean me sourit et je commence à comprendre pourquoi toutes ces filles le trouvent séduisant.

« Marché conclu. Je vais y aller. » Il se retourne pour partir.

« Hé, Dean ! Ca me touche beaucoup. » Il rougit. Bonté divine !

« A plus. » Le brun me fait un signe de la main et quitte la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, Princesse ? Tu leur as donné un philtre d'amour à leur insu ou quoi ? Pourquoi tous les mâles aux environs te font du rentre-dedans ? » Sympa, votre Altesse.

« Il ne me faisait pas du rentre-dedans. Il m'offrait son aide. Et je te signale que c'est la première personne qui me croit du premier coup. » Je me rassois dans mon fauteuil préféré près du feu et pose mon menton sur mes genoux.

« Il a dû se lasser de te harceler et a tenté une nouvelle technique pour atteindre ton lit. » Malfoy fronce les sourcils. « Depuis quand est-il mieux que moi ? Je pensais que même moi, j'étais mieux que lui. » Je corrige : Malfoy ferait un meilleur Préfet-en-Chef que lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit.

« C'était avant qu'il soit si gentil. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce que ta personnalité égocentrique ne peut pas avoir confiance en une seule âme vivante que moi non plus. » J'ai décidé de faire confiance. De donner une chance à ce monde.

« Tellement naïve. Tu penses que les saints courent ce monde. Eh bien ça me fend le cœur de te dire ça, mais c'est faux. Les gens sont méchants, fauteurs de troubles, téméraires. Au plus vite tu comprendras ça, le mieux ce sera pour toi. » Avoir aussi peu de foi en la race humaine, c'est limite décevant.

« … est-ce que tu viens de me donner un conseil ? » Ou ai-je des hallucinations auditives ?

« C'est seulement parce que tu es totalement irrattrapable. » Je suppose que c'est définitif, ça.

« Un jour tu te rendras compte qu'il y a bien plus de gens qui t'aiment que des personnes qui te haïssent et tu changeras d'avis. » OK, ce mec verra un jour que l'amour est toujours vainqueur.

« Je suis déjà mort. Tué par des gangsters, et en plus de ça on m'a jeté un sort et je suis devenu un vampire. Je pense que la race humaine m'a oublié bien souvent. » Pessimiste.

« Je suis accusée du meurtre de la personne que j'essaye d'aider de toutes mes forces. Tout le monde, même ma famille, refuse de me croire. Mais j'ai toujours la foi », dis-je avec passion.

« Je sais. Tu es tellement bornée que tu croirais en le monde jusqu'à la toute fin. Jusqu'à ce que les Détraqueurs aspirent ton âme. » Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Cependant, la manière dont il parlait… on aurait dit qu'il souhaitait que je ne perde jamais cette foi. Pendant un moment, je pense qu'il est presque heureux que je ne baisse pas les bras.

« Jusqu'à ce moment-là. » C'est le plan.

« Bien. » Il ferme les yeux et s'endort.

Il est vraiment tard et je suis fatiguée. Mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne cesse de me répéter ce que Dean a dit plus tôt.

Parfois les plus gros problèmes sont causés par des bonnes intentions.

Vraiment ?

* * *

Bondour bondoir, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est par chez vous. Alors, que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Ce n'est pas mon préféré, loin de là, et d'ailleurs encore dix chapitres et nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire ! N'êtes-vous pas trop pressés vos mères ? Moi si. Comme ça je pourrais traduire autre chose et diversifier un peu : j'ai plein d'idées ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D n'hésitez pas à aller à dire à **AdFinemAdInfinitum** combien vous avez aimé son histoire, bah oui, parce que je n'ai rien inventé. Plein de bisous et merci pour vos reviews, elles font chaud au cœur. :)


	9. Action ou Vérité

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Deandre Colton s'est révélé être un personnage charmant doué d'intuition et de compassion. Etonnant ! Mais c'est l'heure de jouer un peu avec nos deux jolis cœurs.

**Note **: Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'attention car je voulais publier, enfin. Désolée d'ailleurs pour le retard, je suis vraiment impardonnable. Donc je vous livre ce chapitre traduit mais pas proofread, j'espère que les erreurs ne sont pas trop nombreuses. Petite précision: vous trouverez un mot doté d'une * lors de votre lecture, l'explication se trouve en bas du texte. Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9** – Action ou Vérité.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? Je lis.

« Eh bah, bonjour à vous aussi, votre Altesse », dis-je d'une voix lasse sans quitter des yeux la page en face de moi. Ma concentration s'envole par la fenêtre…

« Je n'appelle pas ça le _jour_, Princesse. Il est cinq heures du matin. Les gens normaux, comme ceux avec qui je traîne, vont se _coucher_ à cette heure-là. » Quel exemple charmant.

« Tu peux difficilement appeler _normaux_ les gens avec qui tu traînes », souligné-je acidement.

« Peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Ah tiens, à propos de ça… c'est à cause de Dean et de ses remarques.

« 'peux pas te le dire. » Je suis désolée, votre Altesse, mais je ne veux pas risquer de te faire espérer pour rien encore une fois.

« Depuis quand tu me caches des choses toi ? » Depuis quand je ne t'en cache pas ?

« On dirait ma mère. » Elle a dit exactement la même chose quand elle a su que je sortais avec Paul en cinquième année.

« Il se trouve que je la tiens en très haute estime, donc je m'en fiche. » Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Vous voyez ce que ça fait, les écouteurs ? Je viens de voir. Plus jamais je n'utiliserai cette dangereuse invention moldue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Parce que je pense que j'ai mal entendu. » Malfoy adopte une expression sérieuse et désapprobatrice.

« Très drôle. » Être sourd ? Je t'assure que non ! « J'ai dit que j'admirais ta mère ! » OK, donc je suppose que j'ai bien entendu. Mais, qu'est-ce que… ?

« Cool pour toi » est tout ce que j'arrive à émettre après l'avoir fixé pendant dix minutes.

« Donc, tu vas me dire ce que tu lis ? » Euh… laisse-moi y réfléchir. Hmm… eh bien… je pourrais, mais là encore…

« Pas question », annoncé-je.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, femme ? » Premièrement, ce n'était pas nécessaire de souligner mon genre dans une conversation comme celle-là. Deuxièmement, il ne voit pas que je ne veux pas en parler ?

« Parce que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. » Il feint une expression surprise. Ou du moins j'espère que cette expression est feinte. Parce que si elle ne l'est pas, il a de sérieux problèmes d'égocentrisme. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

On parle de Malfoy. Bien sûr qu'il a des problèmes d'égocentrisme.

« C'est un blague hein ? J'ai toujours cru que… », commence-t-il d'un air tragique.

« Laisse-moi lire. » Non. Non, Rose, ne ris pas à ses conneries. Ne ris pas !

D'accord, d'accord, j'ai ri.

« Non. » En fait, ai-je vraiment cru qu'il serait d'accord ? Je veux dire, sérieusement ?

« Ecoute, passons un accord. » Je tente une nouvelle approche.

« Crache le morceau. » Il a l'air intrigué. Endormi, mais intrigué.

« Si tu m'accordes une faveur aujourd'hui, je te dirais ce que je lis ce soir. Marché conclu ? » Il a l'air de peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre.

« Ouais, je suppose. » Puis il baille et retourne probablement dans son lit.

J'en étais où ? Ah, oui… « Sortilèges de protection – Effets à long terme. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit oui à ça. » Je n'ai même pas encore mis mon plan à exécution, et ce gamin de cinq ans proteste déjà.

« Mais tu as dit oui », chantonné-je, satisfaite.

« Je reporte toute la faute sur toi », siffle-t-il tandis qu'il me suit. Oh ! Aurais-je négligé de vous dire ce en quoi consistait notre marché ? Eh bien…

« Tu as dit que je pouvais demander n'importe quoi. Sauf qu'il n'y a manifestement pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire dans ton état actuel. Donc je pense qu'aller en cours pour le reste du temps qu'on passera ici est le mieux que je puisse demander. » Voilà.

« Quel est l'intérêt d'aller en cours, de toute façon ? Je veux dire, je suis mort, quel usage pourrais-je faire d'un cours de Potions ? » C'est moi où ça a l'air de le rendre plutôt triste ?

« Ars gratia artis, Malfoy. » Je me souviens de cette sage expression et la récite.

« Ar- quoi ? » Et maintenant, les privilèges d'avoir une famille moldue commencent à se montrer…

« Ars gratia artis. L'art pour l'art, la connaissance pour la connaissance. Tu as déjà entendu parler du latin ? » Il fronce les sourcils, irrité, et je sens ma poitrine se bomber. Prends ça, Malfoy-je-connais-tout-et-tout-le-monde.

« Je parie que seul un rat de bibliothèque comme toi peut parler cette langue morte. » Je-je, eh bien… je ne sais pas vraiment parler latin, euh… je connais quelques mots…

« Ha ! Laisse-moi t'informer : chaque Moldu qui se respecte sait parler le latin couramment. » Et je ne mens pas… c'est juste qu'évidemment, très très très très peu de gens se respectent…

OK, d'accord, je mens. Mais, par Merlin ! Il doit y avoir _une_ chose que tout le monde sait, et pas Malfoy. Et quand je la trouverai, je m'assurerai qu'il ne l'oublie jamais.

« OK peu importe. Tu viens ? Couine* sera là bientôt. » Oh, oui, notre professeur de Potions trop bizarre. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom, là, Couine ?

« On dit qu'il a combattu Grindelwald, mais honnêtement, je ne peux pas le croire. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que cet homme ait pu faire face au danger. » Hmm…

« Couiner ? », essayé-je, et le blond se tourne pour me regarder, surpris.

« Tu es la première qui ait compris cette blague. » Eh bien, comme je le dis toujours, je suis parfaite. Ou presque… Nous éclatons de rire. Malfoy _et_ moi.

« Salut tout le monde », salue l'homme en question. « Devinez ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. » Je m'assois à une table inoccupée et Malfoy prend la place à côté de moi.

« Est-ce qu'il s'attend vraiment à ce qu'on devine ? », murmuré-je à Malfoy avec un demi-sourire, qui rencontre son célèbre sourire narquois.

« Attends une seconde », dit-il. Il se lève et se dirige rapidement vers le bureau de Couine. Il jette un œil au livre du professeur. « Du Veritaserum ! », s'exclame-t-il, et je lève la main.

« Oui, Miss Weasley ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Malfoy peut être un vrai démon parfois.

« N'avez-vous pas demandé de deviner, monsieur ? Je voudrais deviner. » Je me mords la lèvre, en essayant de ne pas rire.

« D'a… d'accord. » L'homme semble choqué mais il joue le jeu.

« Euh… du Veritaserum, peut-être ? » Je ne peux pas retenir plus longtemps le large sourire qui s'étale sur mon visage. Le gloussement incessant de Malfoy ne m'aide pas non plus des masses.

« Ou-oui, très bien Miss Weasley. Dix points pour Gryffondor », murmure Couine. « A présent, faisons la potion. » J'attends le signal de Couine et pars chercher les ingrédients.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai presque fini ma potion et je suis totalement furax.

« Tu es censée râper les pattes de chauve-souris, pas les balancer tout simplement dans le liquide. » Maudit soit ce blond. Pendant tout ce temps il n'a pas cessé de me corriger. « Plus vite ! » et « Tourne la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, pas l'inverse. » Je le hais.

« Je les _ai_ râpées », crié-je. Merde, maintenant j'ai l'air de parler toute seule.

« Oui, Miss, j'ai bien vu », dit la voix profonde de Couine dans mon dos. Super.

« Oui, oui, pardon monsieur. » Ce mec sera-t-il toujours une source de problèmes ?

« OK, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez prendre un échantillon de votre potion et le garder le temps qu'elle mature. Je l'examinerai au prochain cours. » Obéissante, je prends un flacon et verse du Veritaserum dedans.

« Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais », commente Malfoy. Je pourrais l'étrangler.

« Evidemment que ça n'était pas douloureux pour toi. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que donner des ordres et faire des conneries dans le dos du prof. » Il rit un peu avant de répondre. Le plus étrange ? En fait, ça sonne vraiment comme un rire.

« Tu veux dire que ça t'a plu. » OK, pour dire vrai, regarder dans le livre du prof pour voir ce qu'on ferait puis deviner la bonne potion, c'était assez… oserai-je le dire ? Drôle.

« Eh bien, oui, mais quel intérêt ? On a juste pris le prof pour un imbécile, quelle affaire. » J'essaye d'avoir l'air nonchalante, la voix remplie d'ennui.

« Ars gratia artis, non ? La bêtise pour la bêtise. » Le blond mort me lance un sourire qui aurait fait rougir et soupirer une fille plus attentive à la beauté que moi.

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu es avec les gens que tu apprécies, Malfoy ? », demandé-je soudain.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Eh bien, use ta tête, imbécile.

« Je veux dire drôle et souriant. » Oups… J'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

« Eh ben ouais… » Oh ! Ceci explique cela. « Pourquoi cette question ? » Je dois lui dire ?

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il y a des gens qui t'aiment bien, en fait. » S'il te plaît, ne dit rien de gênant, s'il te plaît…

« Est-ce que c'est ta manière tordue de me dire que tu m'aimes bien ? » Ah, donc il en a tiré les bonnes conclusions. Qui l'eût cru ?

« Je voulais dire exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je vois maintenant pourquoi certaines personnes apprécient ta compagnie. Rien de plus. » Il semble me croire. Ouf. J'ai eu chaud.

« Hé Princesse, j'ai une idée », lâche-t-il dès qu'on pose un pied dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef. J'hausse un sourcil.

« Oui… » Je vais le regretter. Je le _sais_.

« Tu as toujours l'échantillon de Veritaserum, non ? » J'acquiesce. « Action ou vérité ! » Avec la potion de vérité ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Je me penche pour étudier ses traits. Pour chercher des traces de mensonge.

« Jouons à Action ou Vérité. Tu peux boire la potion comme ça tu ne mentiras pas. » C'est une blague ?

« Action ou Vérité ? Comme ce jeu moldu stupide auquel jouent tous les adolescents en temps de grande stupidité ? » Oh, allez. « Le jeu que tout le monde s'imagine être extrêmement intéressant parce que la jolie blonde du film va avouer son amour au beau brun qui lui a demandé si _elle a déjà été amoureuse _? », continué-je, irritée.

« Oui, ce jeu-là », dit-il agacé.

« Et pourquoi voudrai-je jouer à ce jeu ? Parce que peut-être aurai-je la chance d'embrasser le garçon de mes rêves ? Ou parce que le mec le plus mignon de l'école admettra avoir des sentiments pour moi ? », craché-je sans reprendre mon souffle. Je n'aime pas ce jeu, je suppose que vous avez saisi par vous-même.

« D'abord, je suis mort, donc tu ne peux pas m'embrasser. Ensuite, jamais je n'admettrai avoir des sentiments pour toi. » C'est tellement… Malfoy de sa part.

« Peu importe, je ne suis pas intéressée. » L'arrogant blond vaniteux me regarde, authentiquement déçu.

« Oh, allez. Arrête de penser un peu. » Penser m'a toujours été assez utile jusqu'à maintenant, merci beaucoup.

« La réponse est _non_. Tu vas t'en remettre ? », sifflé-je en tournant les talons pour m'en aller.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai dit que la seule raison pour laquelle tu observes tant les règles, c'est parce que tu n'as pas de vie ? J'avais foutument raison. » Bien sûr que je me souviens de ce commentaire. Il a fait ce commentaire le jour où il a été tué. Je me souviens aussi du sentiment provoqué par ses paroles. Je voulais pleurer et vomir en même temps et ne pouvais faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Eh bien comme ça on est deux », lui hurlé-je au visage.

« Oh, tu penses que ramener sur le tapis le fait que je suis mort me blessera ? Au moins moi, j'ai été tué pour être comme ça, Weasel. Toi tu es morte et pourtant ton cœur bat encore. » Vous savez quoi ? Ce sentiment que je viens juste de décrire ? Il revient pleine puissance.

Je ne lui fais pas la grâce d'une réponse. Je me retourne simplement et pars rapidement. Avant que les larmes ne sortent. J'entends le blond marmonner quelques jurons bien choisis.

« Merde Rose attend ! » Rose ? Genre, comme _moi _? « Désolé d'accord ? C'était vraiment nul de dire ça, puisque tu m'aides tout ça. » _Nul_ est un mot bien trop faible pour décrire ça.

« Je m'en fiche. Je veux dire, tu me parles comme ça depuis six ans. Aucun besoin de se débarrasser des bonnes habitudes. » Cependant il a l'air de regretter quand même. Ou alors c'est juste moi. Probablement juste moi.

« Ecoute, je le pensais vraiment pas, OK ? » Ouais, bien sûr.

« Tu le pensais il y a un mois et plus maintenant ? » Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Il y a un mois tu étais une salope avec moi. » Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

« J'étais une salope avec toi ? Et tu étais quoi ? Gentil et compréhensif ? » Le blond ébouriffe ses cheveux en même temps qu'il met la zone dans mon esprit.

« OK, marché conclu, on était tous les deux pourris. Mais tu ne peux pas comparer à maintenant. » Regarde-moi. « On a changé depuis. » Je le pensais aussi, mais dans l'immédiat, je vois pas.

« Non. Tu penses toujours que je suis une salope qui est moche et qui n'a pas de vie et je pense toujours que tu es un playboy égocentrique. » Je regarde ses yeux perdre un peu de leur vie. Au sens figuré, évidemment.

« OK, dans ce cas, _j'ai_ changé. » Vraiment ? Et donc c'était pour quoi, ça ?

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué. » Malfoy et sa haute silhouette se rapprochent de moi.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de te dire ça, genre _jamais_ tu vois, mais puisque tu insistes, voilà. » Il avance d'un pas de plus. « Je ne te déteste pas. En fait, chaque jour je me dis que tu es de plus en plus cool. Et quand tu as dit que tu préférais aller en prison plutôt que de dire mon secret, j'ai pensé _Merde, cette fille est géniale_. Je viens de m'excuser, pour l'amour de Merlin, et je ne m'excuse pas. Jamais, je veux dire. » Je rate quelque chose ? On n'était pas en train de s'engueuler y'a deux minutes ?

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » est tout ce que j'ai la force de dire.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait, Princesse ? D'être là, aux côtés des vivants, pourtant incapable de les toucher ou de leur parler ? » Je déglutis, réalisant un peu trop facilement à mon goût ce qu'il veut dire. « Sais-tu combien ça me terrifie d'être un cas aussi désespéré ? Je peux dire à un mec que j'ai roulé un patin à sa copine et il ne réagira pas. Je peux dire à une fille qu'elle est mignonne et elle ne soupirera même pas. » Je viens de réaliser à quel point ce sortilège est cruel.

« Donc tu as insisté pour qu'on joue à ce jeu avec du Veritaserum comme ça tu aurais pu m'affecter. » Il regarde profondément dans mes yeux avec ses prunelles grises.

« En utilisant le Veritaserum, tu aurais dû répondre à chaque question que je posais », confesse-t-il en baissant les yeux.

C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour retrouver le flacon dans ma poche et en prendre une gorgée.

« Vas-y alors. Cependant ce jeu ne s'appelle plus Action ou Vérité. C'est juste Vérité, juste pour que tu saches. » Je souris alors qu'il me regarde, ébahi.

« Sérieusement ? », demande-t-il.

« Demande. » Je me sens légère. Ca doit être la potion qui fait son effe.

« OK alors. C'est vrai que tous les Moldus savent parler latin ? » Par Merlin ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je veux dire, vraiment rire. Il m'a vraiment cru.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Et moi non plus. » OK, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux que je l'avais prédit.

« Je le savais ! OK, suivante. » Il affiche un sourire machiavélique et soudain, je m'inquiète.

« Qui est le plus intelligent ? Moi ou toi ? » Mince. Non Rose, ferme ta bouche !

« Toi. » Merde !

« Vraiment ? » Malfoy me regarde, ahuri.

« N'en fais pas tout un plat. » J'essaye d'effacer son air choqué.

« D'accord ! Première fois que tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? » Connard !

« Cinquième année, Paul Ackery. » Il ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Je m'en souviens ! Vous deviez patrouiller tous les deux et ta cousine Lucy, qui était Préfète-en-Chef m'a demandé d'aller vous trouver. C'était pour ça que vous étiez tous les deux à bout de souffle ! » Vrai, nous nous roulions des pelles dans la tour d'Astronomie. On a entendu des pas et on s'est vite fait séparé.

« Ouais. Et toi, première fois ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande. Je pense que puisqu'il pose des questions…

« Moi ? Quatrième année, Francy Peters. » Je vois. « A ton tour. La chose la plus dingue que tu aies jamais faite ? » Je me gratte le menton.

« J'ai fait disparaître le caleçon de James pendant son rencard avec Lean Drake l'an dernier. » Malfoy roule des yeux, essayant de retenir son rire.

« Pourquoi faire ? » OK, je préférerais ne pas en parler, mais la potion a une conscience propre alors…

« Il avait envoyé une lettre d'amour à Noah, sous mon nom. Avec des traces de rouge à lèvre et tout. » Je fais la moue.

« Sérieux ? Ahahah, génial. » Ne m'en parle pas. « Tu sors avec Carl ? » Je m'y attendais un peu. Puisque je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit ce qui s'est passé durant ce rendez-vous.

« Non. Juste amis. » Je dois dire que cette portion fonctionne à merveille.

« Donc tu l'embrasses avec la langue, en tant qu'ami ? » Le blond fronce les sourcils.

« C'était après ça qu'on a réalisé qu'on n'allait pas bien ensemble. » Il croise les bras, comme pour se défendre.

« Bon timing », murmure-t-il.

« Si tu ne me détestes pas, comme tu dis, pourquoi ça t'ennuie tellement que je sorte avec ton ami ? Tu n'as plus à le protéger de moi maintenant », demandé-je sans le vouloir.

« Vous êtes censés être un minimum décents, c'est tout. »

« C'était un juste un baiser. Je parie que les filles avec qui tu sors font beaucoup plus. » Parce que, honnêtement, on a tous entendu les rumeurs.

« C'est ce que disent ces stupides tarées. » Il appelle ses copines des tarées ? C'est charmant de sa part.

« Tout d'un coup je suis super contente de faire partie de ta liste des _non pas question_ », ris-je avec bonne humeur. Mais attendez une minute. Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai non ?

« Je suis un playboy, hein », demande-t-il, troublé.

« Par Merlin oui ! » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça le perturbe autant d'entendre ça.

« J'aurais aimé ne pas l'être. » Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? », répété-je.

« Parce que je suis toujours sorti avec les filles idiotes. Et je me disais, jouons à ce jeu-là pendant qu'on est encore jeunes. Je trouverai la bonne plus tard. » Oh ! En fait il a fait un raisonnement très complexe à propos des filles qu'il pelotait.

« Mais plus tard n'est jamais venu. » Je finis son propos et il hoche la tête.

« OK, on jouait ce me semble », dit-il, tentant de faire dévier la conversation. « Pire chose qu'on t'ait jamais dite ? » Oh non, non, non !

« Lire toute la journée parce que tu ne peux rien comprendre du premier coup. Emmerder les gens avec tes règles, parce que du fait que tu n'as pas de vie, personne ne devrait. Te considérer futée, parce que tu ne seras tout simplement jamais assez _jolie_. » Je récite ses mots d'alors. Maudite soit cette potion !

« J'ai dit ça », murmure Malfoy, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

« Ca fait mal parce que tu avais cent pour cent raison », ajouté-je.

« Mais ! Non ! », proteste-t-il. Ouais, c'est ça.

« C'est pas important, Malfoy », dis-je calmement. Mais il refuse de passer à autre chose.

« Non ! Je savais que ça te ferait du mal, donc je l'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce soit vrai. » C'est gentil de sa part de dire ça, mais je sais avec certitude qu'il veut juste se racheter.

« J'ai dit ce n'est pas important, donc laisse tomber. Question suivante. » Il a l'air vaincu.

« Le meilleur jour de ta vie ? » Oh ! Il devient imaginatif ! J'aime ça.

« Je ne pense pas que j'aie déjà eu de meilleur jour de ma vie », dis-je sincèrement. Non pas que je puisse ne pas être sincère de toute manière, mais bon.

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus. Est-ce que c'est pas triste ? Je n'aurai jamais de meilleur jour de ma vie. » Il parle en riant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que ça le blesse quand même.

« Mais tu as eu une bonne vie. C'est ce qui compte. Quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir _un_ bon jour et une vie misérable. » On se regarde pendant un moment.

« C'est vrai. » J'acquiesce.

« Un regret ? Si tu pouvais retirer quelque chose que tu as fait ou dit, ce serait quoi ? » Question piège ?

« Rie – argh… Ce que je t'ai dit. » Merde ! D'où ça vient, ça !

« Quoi ? » Malfoy semble partager ma surprise.

« La dernière chose que je t'ai dite, de te jeter d'une falaise, je retirerais ça. » Ma voix se fait entendre sans ma permission.

« Et maintenant, la question que nous attendons tous. » Donc il y a bien pire que ce qui vient de se passer. « Juste pour garder la légende de ce jeu vivante », énonce-t-il avec talent. « Déjà été amoureuse, Princesse ? Si oui, de qui ? » Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

« Oui. » Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? « De toi. » Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce qui sort de ma bouche ?

Le blond ouvre grand les yeux et je peux l'entendre plus que le voir, respirer avec difficulté. Pendant un moment très douloureux, on reste silencieux, se jaugeant mutuellement.

« Qui est le plus intelligent ? Moi ou toi ? », demande-t-il ensuite. Je sens quelque chose changer en moi, comme un poids qu'on ôterait.

« Moi, évidemment », répliqué-je. Oh ! Je vois ce qu'il est en train de faire.

« Très drôle Princesse », murmure-t-il sinistrement.

« Depuis combien de temps la potion a-t-elle cessé de fonctionner ? » Il pense que ce que j'ai dit à certains moments, c'étaient des mensonges, hein.

Il pense que le Veritaserum a perdu son emprise pendant que je répondais. C'est pour ça qu'il a posé deux fois la même question. Pour vérifier ce que je dirais. C'est pour ça que je suis sauvée. Ouf. Bien sûr. Ce que j'ai dit à propos d'être amoureuse de lui n'était pas la vérité. Bien sûr que non ! C'était juste le résultat d'une étourderie à cause de la potion. D'accord.

« Un moment. » OK, peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment certaine du moment exact. Mais je suis censée lui dire quoi ? Que peut-être, par une blague de la nature, je pensais ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne peux pas faire ça.

De plus quelles sont les chances que ce soit vrai ? Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui. Evidemment !

« C'était méchant de ta part alors, de mentir comme ça. » En supposant que je mentais… Oh, n'y pense même pas, Rose !

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. » Je souris d'un air narquois.

« Ouais… », acquiesce-t-il d'un air absent. « Je vais me coucher maintenant. » Maintenant ?

« Mais il est genre neuf heures. » Il a quel âge, quatre-vingt dix ans ?

« Peu importe. » Et voilà qu'il disparaît dans sa chambre. C'est moi ou il est presque triste ?

Je m'assois sur le canapé, incapable de cacher mon stress plus avant.

Est-ce que j'aime Malfoy ?

Mais je suis condamnée à être interrompue encore par un hibou à la fenêtre.

« Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Réveille-toi ! Scorpius ! », hurlé-je au dessus de son lit.

« Quéssecé ? » Sa voix est encore rauque de sommeil.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ! » Je saute quasiment sur place.

« McGonagall a cédé son poste à Graup ? » OK, ça, c'est une idée.

« Joli, mais non. Je ne suis plus suspectée ! » Ca agit assez comme un stimulant sur lui. Il s'assoit et me regarde, dubitatif.

« Comment ? Je veux dire, comment ils ont su ça ? » Oh, je suis tellement tellement tellement contente que je pourrais l'embrasser. OK, euh, barrez le dernier, d'accord ?

« La patronne du pub à côté de la librairie a dit qu'elle regardait la dispute et qu'ensuite elle m'a vue entrer dans la librairie et y rester pour un long moment », dis-je, répétant le contenu de la lettre de mon père.

« C'est génial. » N'est-ce pas ? « Je suis content pour toi, Princesse. » Le blond m'envoie un sourire à réchauffer un cœur en me regardant, les yeux brillants.

« Merci. » Je suis presque timide. « Merde, j'ai totalement oublié. Tu te souviens de ce que je lisais ce matin ? » Il hoche la tête.

« Quelque chose à propos de Colton qui t'aurait donné une idée. » Précisément.

« Tu vois, quand on lui parlait la dernière fois, il a dit que _parfois les plus gros problèmes étaient causés par de bonnes intentions_. Ca m'a fait réfléchir. Tout ce temps on a supposé que la personne qui t'avait jeté ce sortilège, pour que ton âme sorte de ton corps en certaines circonstances, était quelqu'un qui te haïssait. » Je prends mon inspiration avant de continuer. « Et donc le sortilège qui t'aurait touché aurait été une malédiction », dis-je pour conclure la première partie de ma théorie.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on a décidé », confirme-t-il, le visage impassible.

« Et si cette personne ne voulait pas te blesser mais te protéger ? » Maintenant il me regarde ahuri. « Oui, je sais, c'est dingue, mais penses-y un instant. Ton corps a été attaqué. Ton âme est sortie de ton corps. Autrement dit ton âme a abandonné le corps blessé, mort. Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qui se passe après, ça a l'air sympa, non ? » C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je sais, mais ça a du sens non ?

« Existe-t-il de tels sortilèges ? », demande-t-il simplement.

« En fait, oui. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant, ils sont très rares parce que leurs résultats n'ont pas été confirmés mais ils existent. » Je me précipite dans la Salle Commune et reviens avec le même livre que je lisais au matin. « Là. _Sortilèges de Protection, effets à long terme_. Lis ! » Je lève le livre jusqu'à ses yeux.

« _Les sortilèges de protection sont le plus souvent des sortilèges à long terme. En d'autres mots, ils durent longtemps, supposément la durée d'une vie humaine. Ils furent créés au Pays de Galles par Colette Versa, la célèbre Guérisseuse._ » Malfoy s'arrête pour me fixer. Puis il reporte son attention sur le livre. «_ Le but de tout Sortilège de Protection est de protéger le corps et l'âme d'une personne. Cependant, il y a un large éventail de ce type de sortilèges, ce qui rend très difficile l'identification de l'un d'entre eux. Les Guérisseurs Modernes refusent d'utiliser ces sortilèges et engagent la population à les éviter, plus particulièrement ceux qui s'appliquent à l'âme. La raison en est qu'il n'a jamais été prouvé qu'ils fonctionnent. _» Maintenant je souris largement, tandis qu'il écarquille les yeux. « _La seule chose connue à propos des Sortilèges de Protection de l'Âme est qu'ils ne peuvent pas affecter le corps, mais seulement l'esprit, qui est soit scellé dans le corps (« Syndrome du Verrou ») ou séparé de celui-ci (« Syndrome de l'Emigrant »)._ » N'ai-je pas dit que ça collait ? « _Cependant, certaines personnes ont témoigné avoir passé toute leur vie soumis à de tels sortilèges sans que ça les affecte jamais. Il est ainsi communément pensé que les Sortilèges de Protection ne sont activés qu'en cas de grande détresse ou danger._ » Sur ce, je ferme le livre.

« Ce doit être ça ! », s'exclame le Préfet-en-Chef, choqué.

« Je te l'avais dit. » Je pose le livre.

« Je ne peux pas y croire. Ca veut dire que quelqu'un pour qui je _comptais_ est la cause de tout ça ? » Pff !

« En regardant les choses du bon côté, ça réduit les recherches à vraiment vraiment vraiment peu de gens », plaisanté-je.

« Je suis content que mon caractère difficile se montre utile après tout. » Sourire narquois. Comme toujours. Je trouve ça agaçant. Mais qui suis-je pour prétendre changer ses manières ?

En plus, l'ironie lui va bien, à ce mec. Ca le rend séduisant.

Merde ! Barrez celui-là aussi, tiens.

J'ai dit que je détestais Action ou Vérité ?

* * *

Couine*: le terme anglais original est _Professor Squeal_, qui veut dire "couiner" en anglais. D'ordinaire je ne traduis pas les noms propres (ex: Malfoy - et non pas Malefoy) mais c'était nécessaire pour la blague que fait Scorpius après. Voili voilou.

Ca vous a plu? Haha, notre petite Rosie commence à faire n'importe quoi... neuf autres chapitres avant la fin de la fin, en attendant rendez-vous pour le chapitre 10, qui contiendra plein de trucs que j'espère drôles pour vous bla bla bla. Plein de bisous, leave a review et je vous offre des cookies!


	10. Un pas

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de AdFinemAdInfinitum. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « Dead or Alive », rédigée en anglais.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Deandre Colton s'est révélé être un personnage charmant doué d'intuition et de compassion. Etonnant ! Mais c'est l'heure de jouer un peu avec nos deux jolis cœurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Un pas.**

* * *

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » Je fais irruption, haletante, dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, grommelant un _Excusez-moi, je suis en retard_ à peine audible à Binns. Avant que j'aie pu m'asseoir, la voix de Malfoy parvient à mes oreilles. Comme ça s'est passé, hein ?

« Eh bien j'ai eu neuf _désolé(e) cousine, j'ai été vraiment con(ne) de ne pas te croire_, trente-trois _t'es vraiment sympa, Rose, c'était nul de t'accuser_, vingt-sept _désolé(e)_, onze _et alors ?_ et même cinq _je pense toujours que c'est toi qui l'as tué et que tu as corrompu le témoin_ », récité-je.

« Qui sont ces abrutis ? », siffle le blond mort.

« Principalement ton fan club », je réponds en me remémorant les bimbos blondes qui chuchotaient dans mon dos.

Cependant, le garçon à côté de moi ne commente pas ma réponse. Il regarde Binns comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment. Vous pourriez me demander comment je sais qu'il n'écoute pas du tout le professeur.

Eh bien, c'est Histoire de la Magie, les amis. Quelque chose comme _temps libre_, mais dans une salle de classe.

« Tu sais, dans ces moments-là, je me pose la question : les gens sont-ils méchants, ou juste vraiment bêtes ? », demande-t-il au moment où j'allais m'endormir. Et il me prend par surprise, si je peux me permettre.

« Par Merlin, Malfoy, on est en Histoire de la Magie, tu veux vraiment commencer ce genre de conversation _maintenant _? » J'accentue le _maintenant_ autant que possible, en espérant qu'il réalise combien c'est ridicule de perdre une heure de sommeil pour cette question.

« Oh d'accord. Rendors-toi. » Est-ce qu'il vient d'être d'accord avec moi ? De faire un pas en arrière pour laisser le souhait de quelqu'un d'autre se réaliser ?

« Wow ! », m'exclamé-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Quoi ? », proteste-t-il, scandalisé par ma réaction à son attitude totalement non-Malfoy.

« Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ? Dire que je suis juste trop lente pour répondre, et que c'est pour ça que j'ai repoussé ta question ? » Je veux dire, je suis la seule à trouver ça bizarre ?

« Euh… non. » Il secoue la tête pour appuyer sa réponse. OK, j'ai raté quelque chose. « Puisque tu as la fâcheuse tendance de prendre au sérieux chaque insulte, j'ai décidé de faire attention. » De faire att… Oh, merde ! Je regarde autour de moi, inquiète. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Malfoy tente de suivre mes yeux alarmés tout autour de la pièce.

« Je m'attends à ce que quelqu'un apparaisse et dise que c'est la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons », énoncé-je sur le ton de la conversation sans cesser d'avoir l'air paniquée.

« Très drôle. Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis incapable de faire attention à ce que je dis ? » Non. Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, Malfoy a toujours fait très attention à ses paroles. Et le Père Noël est un vieux bonhomme dans un uniforme rouge et blanc, qui ramène des cadeaux à chaque Noël, et l'univers tourne autour de la Terre, et le soleil est une très grosse ampoule…

« Oui ! C'est exactement ce que j'insinue ! », crié-je, réveillant une Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns à côté de moi.

« OK. Alors faisons un pari. » Je hausse un sourcil.

« Crache le morceau », murmuré-je après avoir reçu un geste grossier de la part de la Serdaigle susmentionnée.

« Si je ne t'insulte pas pendant une journée, tu devras me faire une faveur. Si je craque et parle de toi en des termes injurieux, je te montrerai quelque chose de très intéressant. » Intéressant ? Merde, cet imbécile est un vrai conspirateur…

« C'est fini, les jeux, votre Altesse. On a du pain sur la planche, tu te rappelles ? », essayé-je de résister.

« Je me rappelle. Mais un simple jeu ne pourra pas nous faire perdre de vue notre tâche. » Vu comme ça…

« D'accord, mais je peux dire tout ce que je veux pour te faire craquer, d'accord ? » Nous affichons tous deux un sourire narquois.

« Fais de ton mieux, Princesse. » Ce mec a toujours cette flamme dans les yeux quand il complote… C'est presque captivant.

« Hé, Princesse, tu rougis. » Merde !

« Chaude », murmuré-je.

« Tu l'es ? » Pitié !

« La pièce. Il fait chaud quoi. » Connard.

« Désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès. » Désolé ? Je vois. Que le jeu commence.

* * *

« Princesse, mange un peu plus s'il te plaît, tu as l'air terriblement pâle. » Oh, s'il vous plaît…

« 'a va », réponds-je, la bouche ouverte et pleine de nourriture. Si _ça_ ne dégoûte pas son Altesse, je suis mauvais juge en matière de gens.

« Mais j'insiste ! Tu manges à peine. Je m'inquiète pour toi. » Je reprends une énorme bouchée d'omelette. Mon frère Hugo me lance un regard étonné et agacé.

« Que' est che sharcajme 'e 'entends ? » Je mâche et parle en même temps, et je vois le blond déglutir. Ecœuré, jeune Malfoy ?

« Pur intérêt », contre-t-il, avec beaucoup d'adresse, si je puis me permettre.

« Donc. Une idée de qui aurait pu placer ce Sortilège de Protection ? » Je change de sujet, acceptant ma défaite. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : j'ai perdu une bataille, pas la guerre.

« La famille, pour commencer ? Ou un ami ? » Ouais. J'acquiesce à ça.

« Je parie ma fortune sur la famille », pépié-je. Allez, Malfoy… j'ai parlé d'_argent_. La seule chose dont manque ma famille. Tu es censé dire quelque chose comme _ouais, si seulement t'en avais_. Par Merlin !

« Moi aussi. » Salaud. Il est sérieux.

« Ta grand-mère, peut-être ? », suggéré-je, plus vraiment intéressée par mon omelette.

« Grand-maman Cissy ne ferait jamais ça. C'est pas son genre. Grand-maman Dora par contre, aurait carrément le profil. » Il se gratte le menton pensivement.

« Hé, Malfoy, tes grands-mères ont des noms assez banals en fait. Comment tu as pu finir par t'appeler Scorpius ? » Je décoche une insulte subtile à son prénom, parce que sérieusement, qui appellerait son gosse Scorpius.

« En fait, c'est Narcissa et Dorianna. » Donc toute la famille a un problème avec les prénoms.

« Dément. Donc, ça pourrait être Grand-maman Dori. Cool. Demandons-lui. » Le blond hausse les deux sourcils à cette tirade.

« Premièrement, c'est Dora. Deuxièmement, comment exactement vas-tu t'y prendre ? » Touchée.

« Je vais dire que je suis une de tes amies, et que je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. » Un petit sourire apparaît sur le visage de Malfoy. Presque rien, vraiment. Juste un petit mouvement des lèvres. A peine remarquable.

Ca m'a fait frissonner, d'accord.

« Elle ne te croira jamais. » Et juste comme ça, l'instant passe.

« Mais si tu es avec moi… », rétorqué-je hardiment.

« Je ne sais pas, Princesse », hésite-t-il.

« Allez, Malfoy ! Tu ne veux pas que ça se finisse ? » Je lève les mains d'un geste que je veux persuasif.

« Peut-être que non. » Ca vient comme un murmure, mais je ne peux pas me mentir et faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Pendant un moment, il m'est difficile de respirer, puis tout revient à la normale.

« Hein ? », demandé-je, espérant avoir mal entendu. Ou peut-être pas. Oh ! Je n'en sais rien.

« Désolé, si. Si, bien sûr que je veux que ça se finisse. » Bien sûr. J'ai été bête de croire que…

« OK, donc. Au prochain voyage à Pré-au-Lard, on ira chez toi et puis ensuite chez ta grand-mère. » Il acquiesce, sans un regard pour moi. « On en était où ? Oh ! Ouais, j'étais en train de te dire… » Mais cette phrase n'était pas destinée à être finie.

« Salut Rose », me salue Dean Colton depuis au dessus de ma tête.

« Salut. Comment vas-tu ? », demandé-je poliment.

« Je suis content que tout se soit arrangé pour toi. » Trop gentil ! Malfoy renifle à côté de moi.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, n'est-ce pas ? » Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir et le garçon suit mon mouvement.

« C'était la justice, pas la chance. » Très intelligent. Ca me rappelle un peu Malfoy.

« Je suppose. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as après ? » J'essaye d'entretenir la conversation.

« Potions, avec toi. » Bien sûr.

« Cool, on peut s'asseoir ensemble ? » Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, mais je voulais vraiment de la compagnie. De la compagnie _vivante_, pour changer.

« J'adorerais. » Super.

* * *

« Hé ! J'étais pas censé être ton partenaire ? »

« Jaloux, jeune Malfoy ? », pépié-je à nouveau. Oh, tu vas _tellement_ perdre ce pari, Monsieur.

« C'est bon, vraiment. Tu voulais t'asseoir avec lui, tout va bien. » Merde, il n'est pas tombé dans le panneau ! Argh !

« Tu veux vraiment gagner ce pari, hein ? »

« C'est si évident ? », demande-t-il. Eh bien…

« Clair comme de l'eau de roche, en fait. » Je grimace, ça le fait rire.

« Alors, c'était comment ce cours avec Colton ? » Le Préfet-en-Chef change de sujet.

« Génial. On a parlé de plein de trucs. Il m'a raconté que son animal de compagnie est moitié hibou, moitié perroquet et qu'il sait parler aussi, et de ses vacances en Espagne. Oh ! on a parlé de livres aussi. Naturellement », laissé-je échapper avec enthousiasme.

« Et tu as commencé à réaliser ma valeur, non ? » Insupportable je-sais-tout…

« J'ai passé un moment super. » Au cas où tu te poserais la question.

« Avec ce trou du cul stupide, arrogant et autocentré ? » Euh, de quoi il se mêle ? Dean est mon ami. Il était là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Et c'était le seul.

« Eh bien, non. C'est _toi_ que tu m'as décris, là », dis-je amèrement.

« Mais c'est ridicule. Ce mec te _ment_, tu ne vois pas ? Tu es supposée être Préfète-en-Chef et tu n'arrives même pas à voir qu'il fait tout ça uniquement pour te sauter. » Il ne vient pas de dire ce qu'il a dit. Il ne l'a pas dit.

« La ferme ! » Que lui arrive-t-il ? Hier il était gentil et agréable, et maintenant…

« Non, je ne la fermerai pas, putain. Parce que c'est _moi_ qui devrais ramasser les morceaux de ta misérable existence à la petite cuillère quand il t'aura brisé le cœur et qu'il t'aura larguée. » OK. C'est officiel. Retour à la case _haine_.

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton aide ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, c'est moi, qui t'aide, et pas l'inverse. » Il me regarde, furieux, tandis que je parle. Ses sourcils se froncent au dessus de ses yeux assombris.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu ferais mieux de prendre tes distances avec lui, parce qu'il ne veut qu'une chose venant de toi. » Il veut vraiment un coup de pied au cul, ce con.

« Peut-être que moi aussi je ne veux que ça. » Ha ! Prends ça. Il n'a rien à répondre à ça. Regardez comme il est surpris.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, peut-être que tu mérites tout ce qu'il te fera. » Son visage adopte une expression plus féroce, et en fait, j'ai besoin de quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire.

Avant ça, j'étais en colère, outrée, prête à la ressusciter pour le tuer à nouveau.

Maintenant, c'est comme s'il avait arraché mes entrailles de mon corps. Les pensées, les sentiments, m'abandonnent. Je me sens engourdie. Vide.

J'ai mérité, d'être blessée, n'est-ce pas ?

J'essaye de respirer, mais n'y parviens pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est réduire en pièces ce cœur qui ne ressent rien mais me fait mal quand même. Ca fait mal.

Que suis-je censée faire ? Arrêter de l'aider ? Le condamner à l'éternité dans ces conditions ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais ce qu'il a dit. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça non plus. Ca me hante. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Avant qu'il ne détruise tout ce qu'il reste de moi.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je reviendrai. »

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je dois courir ou le laisser me voir pleurer ?

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait après le Lac Noir, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours aimé voir le mystère partout. Plus gros est le défi, plus fou est le challenge, et plus je rêve de le surpasser. L'inconnu m'appelle. Il m'appelle.

Et maintenant, du haut de la volière, je l'entends toujours m'appeler.

Dans le passé, j'ai hésité. J'ai refusé de laisser ce que j'avais derrière moi, j'ai refusé de suivre la voix. Maintenant, je ne peux penser à aucune raison qui m'empêcherait de sauter.

Sauter ? Le puis-je vraiment ?

Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été du genre autodestructeur. J'ai toujours chéri ma propre vie. C'est encore le cas. Peu importe combien inutile et sans valeur elle est, le suicide n'a jamais été une option.

Mais là encore, est-ce que sauter du haut de la tour peut-être considéré comme un suicide ?

Je n'abandonne pas ma vie. Je suis l'appel. Je vais dans le Lac Noir, jusqu'au fond de la Forêt Interdite.

Ca m'a l'air cool. Si je ne peux pas faire ça éveillée, vivante, alors peut-être aurais-je une chance de le faire morte.

J'avance un peu, mon pied à moitié sur la pierre et à moitié dans le vide. Puis je recule.

Je deviens folle, c'est sûr. Sauter de la tour ? Suivre l'appel ? Merde, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Et que diraient Maman et Papa ?

Mais bien sûr ils s'en sortiraient. Ils auraient toujours Hugo.

Et mon futur ? Tout ce potentiel, suis-je prête à tout balancer ?

Malfoy a toujours dit que je pensais trop.

Je devrais simplement faire ce que je veux, pour une fois. Sauter est ce dont j'ai envie ? Alors je devrais sauter.

Je retourne près du bord du sol en pierre. Ca a vraiment l'air sympa en bas.

Encore un pas et on verra. Ce que c'est vraiment. Mourir.

Ca ne peut pas être si terrible. Malfoy l'a fait. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Malfoy.

Sera-t-il vraiment ma dernière pensée ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Je pense que je tiens vraiment à lui de toute façon. Ca a toujours été le cas, d'une certaine manière.

Maintenant que j'y pense, un seul mot aurait été suffisant.

Un seul mot gentil et j'aurais reculé.

Si seulement une fois, une seule fois, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il pensait réellement, je me serais arrêtée. Mais ca n'a pas été le cas. A part quelques légers commentaires à propos de « ne pas me détester ». Je fouille ma mémoire mais n'y trouve rien.

Mais là encore, même s'il avait dit ce mot gentil, quel en serait l'intérêt maintenant qu'il est mort ?

Encore un pas. Est-ce que je suis réellement capable de faire ça ?

J'ai promis que j'allais revenir, non ? Mais je ne lui manquerai pas.

Peut-être que je devrais compter jusqu'à dix avant de sauter. Au cas où il vient.

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai tant besoin de lui.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf… Je me penche en avant…

OK, je… je ne sais pas si je peux le faire…

Merde alors ! Me tuer ? C'était vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Non. Pas après tout ce que j'ai traversé.

« Rose ? » Malfoy ? « Rose, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Non. Ce n'est pas lui. Mes entrailles vides sont traversées d'un vent glacé.

« Dean ? » Une larme solitaire s'échappe.

« Par Merlin, bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Je… je n'en sais rien. « Rose, parle-moi. Quelque chose est arrivé ? » Tellement de choses sont arrivées.

« Je… je ne sais pas », murmuré-je entre mes larmes.

« Tu allais très bien ce matin, chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maintenant ? » Je ne suis pas très sûre.

« Je voulais quitter cet endroit », marmonné-je, et il me serre fort dans ses bras. Ca fait tellement longtemps que personne n'a fait ça. Il me transmet sa chaleur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à craindre maintenant. » Malfoy…

« Malfoy… », chuchoté-je contre son torse.

« Quoi ? » Son corps se raidit, je le sens.

« Il est mort. » Dean me berce.

« Je sais, je sais. Tu tenais vraiment à lui. » J'acquiesce. « Ca va aller Rose. On mourra tous un jour. Mais pas besoin d'avancer la date. » Est-ce vraiment pour ça que je voulais sauter ? Parce qu'il est mort ? Ou parce qu'il a dit toutes ces choses ?

« Je ne suis pas triste, Dean », lui expliqué-je. « Je suis vide. » Je lui montre l'endroit où se situe mon cœur.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » Il prend ma main et me relève.

« Ca va. C'est passé. » Je veux dire, le moment est passé. Maintenant ça a juste l'air idiot et ridicule.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas le remplacer, Rosie, mais laisse-moi être à tes côtés. » Je serais quand même seule. Mais pas autant qu'avant. Avec lui à mes côtés.

« Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux », contré-je.

« Tout ce que tu me donneras, je l'accepterai. » Ce mec n'est pas mieux que moi. Il est prêt à tout donner pour une cause perdue.

« Soyons amis », je suggère pour apaiser le mélodrame.

« Une étape à la fois », sourit-il. « Mais ! Une règle. » Je lève les yeux vers lui. « Plus de je-saute-des-tours, OK ? » J'ai dit que c'était passé, non ?

« Je n'y pensais pas, t'en fais pas, ça ne se reproduira plus. » Je souris également.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier. Je suis vraiment stupide. Et dire que j'allais le faire… Mais non ! J'y avais renoncé avant que Dean n'arrive. Ensuite nous sommes allés à son dortoir. Je lui ai demandé de dormir avec moi, et il n'a pas refusé.

Il ne s'est rien passé évidemment. On a juste dormi, et quand je me suis réveillée le matin, je me sentais un tout petit peu mieux.

Je dois trouver Malfoy. Lui dire que je l'aide toujours. Pour en finir.

Ca ne me prend pas des heures. Aussitôt que j'entre dans la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef, je le vois assis calmement sur le canapé. Si calme, si seulement il savait par quoi j'étais passé…

« Je suppose que j'ai perdu », murmure-t-il sans me regarder.

« Quoi ? », demandé-je.

« Le pari qu'on avait fait. Que je serai gentil avec toi. Je suppose que j'ai perdu. » Je déglutis. Je parie que c'est tout ce qui l'inquiète.

« Je dois te montrer ce dont je t'avais parlé, du coup. » Je me souviens de son gage.

« Je préférerais que tu n'en fasses rien », dis-je platement.

« Tu as décidé d'arrêter de m'aider ? » Comment pourrais-je ? Depuis le début je l'ai dit. Je ne ferais de mal à personne. Même ceux qui ont décidé de me faire du mal.

« Je t'aiderai. Mais ne me demande rien de plus. » Je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est un pas vers lui. J'ai essayé de le connaître mieux, et voilà.

Seulement un pas.

* * *

**N/A** On va faire comme si je n'avais pas mis des luuuustres à traduire ce chapitre, d'accord ? Je m'étais arrêtée genre cinquante lignes avant la fin, et je ne trouvais pas le courage de continuer. Une petite grippe et beaucoup d'ennui et je suis de retour sur le marché ! Désolée encore pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, je suis terriblement confuse. Merci d'être toujours là, si c'est le cas. Plein de bisous.


End file.
